To Change the Future
by Marrei
Summary: It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.Konohagakure&the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. FemNaruto,Shikamaru&Sakura with the help of Kurama,use a forbidden Buji Space/TimeTechnique to reverse time Aiming to change the future for the better,they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations Inspired by author:OnePlotThickens
1. Chapter 1

**To change to future: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Hidden Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by writer: OnePlotThickens. FemNaruto

**XXXX**

Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of her father's carved head on the Hokage monument, overlooking the destruction and ruins of Konohagakure no Sato. Sighing in defeat as she addressed her two companions.

"We have one chance. Once change to change everything. One chance to save everyone. We have to make sure that this future never resurfaces. Our comrades, family, friends, lovers…they're counting on us. We have to make sure our world survives. We're going to make changes; we're going to stop this from becoming our home, right? Sakura, Shika?"

Trying her to hold back her tears as her companions flanked her side. Shikamaru Nara squeezing her shoulder with Sakura grabbing her hand. All three overlooking their once-beautiful village, now in dying flames, ash, rubble and bones.

"We'll save them all, Hokage-sama." Sakura stated with confidence when inwardly she wanted to breakdown.

"They didn't give their lives for nothing, they gave us a chance, and we'll pull through." The Nara confirmed. "That's a promise and we gave them our word. And you never go back on your word, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Sakura, Shikamaru. We will win." Pulling herself together to enter her mindscape and to her partner, the Kyūbi no kitsune, Kurama. "Are you ready for this Kurama?" The selfless blonde questioned.

The large fox grinned down to his Jinchuriki. **"As much as you are, Kit. We have enough chakra between the four of us to travel a month before you became genin. That is where we will start making changes. But Kit, remember Rikudō-Jiji gave only me this jutsu to use once, we won't be able to travel back again if we fail…we can't let that happen. It's no longer an option. When you resurface, we will begin."**

"Thank you Kurama." Leaving her mindscape to link hands with her two comrades, joining in a circle as the circulated their chakra, rationalizing carefully as they mixed their chakra's together as Kurama went through the handsigns.

When they felt their chakra at its climax they all bellowed out together. "Buji Ninpō: Saisei no Toki (Tailed beast Art: Rebirth of Time)."

**XXXX**

The three shinobi all woke up with a groan to the sound of an alarm, with Naruto automatically rolling over to crush the sound with her fist. "Huh?!" she drowned out and pried her eyes open to see that she was in her bed in her run-down apartment. Shikamaru and Sakura lying hazardously on each other with the later to shove the Nara off.

Naruto sat up on her bed with her companions sitting on the floor. All looking between each other in shock with Sakura frantically saying. "Why in Kami's name are we still 20? How the hell are we supposed to hide this?"

Naruto got out of her bed to tread over to the window, smiling softly as she saw Konoha as it should've always been, the four faces of the Hokage's carved on the side of the mountain and went back over to her comrades to sit down with them.

Going through a Sannin-level privacy seal to keep her ANBU guards from interrupting or listening/looking in. Not even the one Hyuga in the squad could look through. "I didn't become a Seal Mistress for nothing, Sakura. Though we could use the standard henge, but I doubt the two of you would have enough chakra to maintain the jutsu 24/7." Bringing her finger to her chin in though, eyes narrowing at the ground.

Sakura & Shikamaru knew not to interrupt her when she was in that pose. Waiting patiently for their Hokage to address them.

"That's it." The blonde Jinchuriki snapped her fingers and patted her clothes down till she found an ink pot and three fine tipped brushes. "I studied Baa-chan's Infūin & permanent henge seal, it took me nearly a month to break it down and get the concept of it, but I know how it works and can apply it to us. With some modifications it will even supress our chakra to our previous reserves and remodel our voices before we hit puberty. Mostly you Shika." Sakura snickering at the Nara's disapproving face.

Creating three clones to help with the sealing, the original asking. "Okay, where do you want the seal and what do you want it to look like?"

"Tch, only you can come up with something so unpredictable, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru drawled and pulled his shirt off, indicating to his shoulder blade. "A desert flower."

The two females looked to each other knowingly, neither bringing up the name as one of the clones got to work on Shikamaru. Sakura moved her hair out of her way and gestured to the nape of her neck. "A diamond. Like Shishō."

Naruto pulled up her jumpsuit half-way and pointed to her left hip-bone. "Whirlpool. In memory of the Uzumaki clan." Getting a round of approvals.

"Hokage-sama, how are we still 20?" Sakura asked once more, using her medical training not to move as the light touches of the brush tickled her.

"Kurama says that it's since we already had our past-selves live here and with us returning back in time that we…_devoured_ our younger counter-parts. Our younger bodies wouldn't have been able to handle the strain of our current chakra levels and since our 13 year old self's brains are still developing, they wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the knowledge and impact of the future. We would've died from the strain. It is possible to bring others into our plan. Any ideas who?" Naruto explained.

Shikamaru being the most tactical of the three suggested. "Hiding our true selves and skills will raise suspicions throughout the ranks. Watering-down our skills will be easy enough, it's the instincts that will get us questioned, so we have to be on the lookout and keep our guard up at all times. So the first person we need to help us is Sandaime-sama. The chunin exam is when it all started and I know without a doubt that Orochimaru & Kabuto have to fall. Right now, they're our greatest enemy. Even if we don't manage to get them at the exams, we have another 3-4 years to bring them down before everything goes wrong."

The females nodded as best as they could, not to interrupt the clones. With the Nara heir continuing. "The Akatsuki are not our biggest threat at the moment, but I have a gut feeling that you, Hokage-sama can re-convince Pein to reconsider his ideals. The Akatsuki may be filled with notorious criminals but they were all leading astray from the right path by Tobi or Obito. I know they have a chance to re-deem themselves."

"This means we also need Ero-Sennin & Itachi in on our plan. I think I have a way to get in touch with Itachi, but I won't be able to speak to him till Sakura and I go on our mission to wave." Sakura nodded at the two extra people to tell.

"Tsunade-Shishō…you need to speak to her again, Hokage-sama. Not now, but later. Her prowess in medical ninjutsu is a miracle & if I show her what I've learned then we can expand our knowledge in that department and save many shinobi."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked in consideration with Sakura looking hopefully to her leader. Both knowing the intensity of their relationship.

Naruto shook her head in finality yet solemnly. "Iie, we all know of his life right now. He wouldn't be able to handle the news…especially about Obito and we cannot under any circumstances tell Sasuke the truth about his clan, till I deem him ready. Only the four that is mentioned. Is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." They both answered simultaneously.

"Another thing. Stop calling me that. I'm no longer the Hokage here." She tsked in annoyance.

"You will always be our Hokage, Naruto. Whether you like it or not." Sakura supplied as the clone retracted the brush. Shikamaru grunting in agreement as the clone with him finished his seal, same with Naruto, who sighed hopelessly.

The clones all placed their hand on the seal with their other in a half-ram sign. Pushing chakra through the seal, making the markings crawl along their body and into their respective symbol. The three time-travellers cringed under the snake-like feeling and felt as the seal locked in place with the clones dispelling and Naruto explaining how to active & de-activate the Fuinjutsu.

"The handsigns are the same with the basic henge, instead of weaving the chakra through your hands you redirect it over to the seal. Same principle when de-activating. We better activate it now before my ANBU guards go on a rampage."

All three of them went through the handsigns and transformed into their younger counter-parts with Naruto going through an extra set of seal, leaving the sound barrier up so that they could still talk peacefully.

"How troublesome…" the girls looked over to the younger Nara heir, trying their bests to stifle their laughter, his glaring not helping in the slightest. "Don't. You. Dare." He squeaked out.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't keep it in any longer and clutched their midsections howling in laughter. Shikamaru's glare intensifying, unwillingly letting a smile grace his lips and started laughing too. It had been months since they last laughed so hard, full of joy.

It took them a good five minutes to calm their giggles with Naruto pointing out. "Hey Sakura. How good is your acting?" getting a confused look from her and explained. "Well Shika just sleeps all day and doesn't need to act like his former-self. I'm a student of a spy-master so I can mask my personality well but…umm…you used to be a fangirl. Remember?"

"Oh bloody hell." Sakura whispered. "I can keep it up till we hit our first C-rank and slowly drop it as we start our careers as genin. But I won't be able to hold back if you're in danger, Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Very well…" looking over to her ramen calendar. "…Looks like we didn't appear where we wanted to be. The exams are in a week."

"NANI?!" Her two subordinates hollered and looked over to the calendar.

"Don't fret over it, but do remember to practise in _these_ bodies. For now, both of you go home. Your parents will get worried…and for fuck sakes! I'm soo changing my wardrobe when I beat Neji-teme into the ground."

Shikamaru snorted with Sakura giggling. The former realizing and stating. "Hokage-sama, now that we are in the past, you do realize that you will be treated with scorn…are you going to be okay with that?" Sakura looking to her leader she saw as a sister with concern & worry.

Naruto sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. But I lived through it once and gained their approval, I'm sure I can do it again. Especially if it means that we all get a second chance at a better life. Go rest. See your family. We'll talk to Ji-chan tomorrow."

**Next Morning:**

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was leisurely smoking his pipe when his brow twitched in irritation as he heard the familiar hollering of Konoha's residential prankster.

"Outta my way, you old Hag!" his office door ripping open and in came Naruto, but flanking her sides was the Nara heir, Shikamaru & Sakura Haruno with Naruto slamming the door hard onto his sectary's face and shoved a chair underneath the handle so she couldn't get in. Her two companions sighing and rubbing their faces.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What is the meaning of this?" The blonde Uzumaki stiffened. Hiruzen believing that it was because of his harsh tone but the sad looks her two friends threw at her made him think differently. He was not prepared in anyway when Naruto turned around. Her usual mischievous sparkling blues were nowhere in sight. Instead he was hit full blast with eyes filled with pain, sorrow, regret…the eyes of a battle hardened shinobi that has lived through war and seen many of their comrades fall. The eyes that didn't belong on a child.

In fact, now that he looked closer, all three of them had the same eyes. Despite Naruto's being more experienced, it was all there. With Shikamaru pushing the blonde softly. "Go, it's alright now."

The Hokage understood what the Nara was saying and stood out of his seat and rounded his desk, bending down with his arms outstretched.

Naruto immediately bolted towards his embrace and hugged him desperately. Her tears soaking his robes, mumbling apologies and his nickname she granted him over & over again.

Hiruzen brought her closer to his warmth, rubbing her back in a grandfatherly way. "My child, what happened to you…?" seeing Naruto's companions and added. "…all of you. What happened?"

Shikamaru stepped forward, his tone terse. "Where the whirlpools meet, blood shall merge."

Sarutobi stood to his full height with Naruto in his arms and ordered his & Naruto's ANBU guards to leave them be. "How do you know of the retreater code from the Second Shinobi World War?" in his arms, Naruto shuffled about.

Whispering in his ear. "Please, Ji-chan…hear us out before you ask questions." Indicating for him to put her down.

Complying he did so and watched in stump as his surrogate granddaughter put up a Sannin-level privacy/barrier seal with her two academy friends scouring his office. There was a mixture of shock, rage and pride when they found five listening seal and set them all aflame. Seeing the subtle gestures Naruto made to her fellow female, only to have her with an almost invisible flick of her wrist, sent three senbon to the corner of his office.

The Sandaime was surprised to hear an audible thump of a body hitting the floor with Shikamaru hauling the body of the Ne ANBU member from the corner of the room before him. Sakura removed the senbon from his neck and put him in a stasis, so the member would be unconscious throughout their discussion.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the pre-genin and the level of skills the demonstrated. Naruto back in the middle with her friends by her side. Naruto holding her hands in a ram sign, the side duo following her lead and all whispered. "Kai"

The Hokage stumbled back to his desk, holding his heart in utter disbelief. Yet his eyes weren't failing him, neither was the sudden fluctuation of their chakra.

In Naruto's place stood a beautiful young woman with straight flowing blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. Her body lithe and well-developed, the whisker-marks still in their place. If Sarutobi didn't have any morals or self-respect, he would've tried hitting on the exotic beauty before him. An exact female carbon-copy of her father, just with her mother's facial structure.

To her right was a young lean woman with pink hair. Like the Sakura he knew, had green eyes & had the same facial structure of the younger Sakura. She had matured well, with a decent but not obscene figure with strong lean muscles.

To Naruto's left was an older version of Shikamaru an almost replica of his father, though without the scars. He didn't slouch as he did when he entered the office. His whole demeanour radiating knowledge and command.

"Explain. Now." He breathed out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"We're from the future." The three Nin said in unison.

The Hokage deadpanned. "I can see that…or you somehow landed in Orochimaru's lab. What I'm asking is why you are here?"

"You're taking this quiet easy, Ji-chan? Why?" Tilting her head in wonder.

The Hokage chuckled and indicated for the three to pull some chairs over to his desk, stepping over the Ne agent as he moved to sit back down.

"I have seen many things in my life that I've learned to keep an open-mind."

The three time-travellers gathered their chairs and sat before their lead with Naruto asking. "I really don't want to…talk…so can I use your crystal ball. It would be easier on the three of us if we just showed you." The Hokage smiled softly in understanding and summoned his crystal, waving Naruto over to activate her memories.

Over the next two hours Sarutobi watched on as Naruto showed him everything. From Mizuki's treachery to the chunin exams. Tsunade being Godaime Hokage to Sasuke's defection and Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya to Pein's invasion and his identity to Obito and what happened to him. Sasuke's return after Naruto told him the truth about Itachi and his clan. Etc…etc…Everything. And to Naruto's embarrassment, her relationship to a certain masked-nin making Hiruzen smile happily. Finally ending with their rewind with time and their plan.

"So that's why we came back. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Genin, Rokudaime Hokage and Former Supreme Commander of the Shinobi Alliance. Reporting for duty Ji-chan." Standing up straight in salute.

Her fellow time-travellers following suit.

"Sakura Haruno, ANBU Capitan: Tora, Head Medic and Advisor to the Rokudaime Hokage. Reporting for duty, Sandaime-sama."

"Shikamaru Nara, Jonin Commander, Head Strategist and Advisor to the Rokudaime Hokage. Reporting for duty, Sandaime-sama."

"Very well. This will be kept between the four of us and the other three you want to tell. But Shikamaru-kun, I doubt you'd be able to hide this from your father, so I suggest you tell him when the time is right or when he gets too suspicious.

I know you don't want to change things drastically, but you are to keep me informed of your actions and I'll grant you free reign to take out Orochimaru's spies early, if it is to help save the future. I'll try to get Jiraiya and if I can Tsunade back to the village before the chunin exams, and I expect you two…" indicating to the two females. "…to straighten out the Sasuke & Kakashi situation that will happen when you are assigned teams.

That means making sure that Kakashi isn't playing favourites, like I suspect he did the first time. I will rein back my power as Hokage and put the civilian council in their place and get someone to deal with Danzo."

Getting the approving nods of the 20 year olds.

"We cannot under any circumstances let your future repeat. I will believe and trust in your skills, but we will need allies to help."

"I have a few I have in mind, Ji-chan. If I can save them that is, but I know I can save them and give them a better life, if you are willing to let them into the village."

"Certainly, if you trust them. You have the same sense of judgement like your father and I trust in him and you completely. All of you."

The three bowed respectfully in thanks. "Arigato Ji-chan, we'll see you later. But before we go…" pointing to the mountain loads of paperwork. "Use Kage-bunshin. If you want me to will allow you to face Orochimaru on equal terms then you need to train and I need to recalculate a certain seal to help you."

The time-travellers activated their Infūin: Henge with Naruto releasing the privacy/barrier seal, leaving out the window and for the Sandaime to take care of the unconscious Ne agent on the floor. The ANBU immediately taking their place in the office, looking in concern as their leader was grinning madly at the paperwork set out before him.

"Neko, take this man over to Inoichi and have his mind searched for _everything_." Cackling crazily as he placed his hand in a cross seal and summoned 10 Kage-Bunshin. "Today, I will be VICTORIOUS!" he bellowed out with his clone as they each grabbed a pen each and started sorting through the papers efficiently.

The ANBU planning on using that technique in the future.

**XXXX**

A week passed by fairly quickly for the time-travellers. All three finding it hard to re-face the younger versions of their precious people, but kept their emotions in check till they got to Naruto's home and released the unwanted emotions. The Sandaime pulling away Naruto's guards much to the distress of the two Elders and Naruto's future Genin sensei.

The trio spent their free time in the Forest of Death with Naruto's unique chakra, taming the animals to her will, preparing them for the upcoming invasion. They trained their henged bodies to the max, so that they could even take on low-level chunin and walk properly.

Shikamaru admitted defeat to his father and invited Naruto over to transfer his future memories to his father through the use of Fuinjutsu. His father agreeing to help in any way he could to stop their future from recurring, giving the Rokudaime his word to keep his silence and swore on the Yondaime's will to protect the king.

Their acting skills on par with Koyuki Kazahana of the Princess Gale movies. And it wasn't long when Naruto 'failed' the genin exam for the third time and went through the whole night of finding out about Kurama…again. Ending the night in the same manner, yet mentally exhausted afterwards and cursed the Hokage out for making her go through all that stupid shit once again, to his shock at her motor-mouth like her mother and humour seeing a 20 year old sulk in the corner of his office like a 5 year old.

Though now the trio sat far away from each other in the academy classroom with Naruto shouting at Kiba that she was a Genin and to go suck a cock. Making the on watchers in the Hokage's office splutter at the green-Genin. Sakura & Shikamaru using their years of shinobi discipline not to react strongly.

**Hokage's office:**

Sarutobi bit back his chuckled with an undignified cough and smoked innocently on his pipe as the gathered Jonin watched the drama unravel in the classroom.

"Oi Ji-chan, are you sure you're not a pedophile watching my classmates with that face of yours?" The familiar & cheeky feminine voice from the office window. The jonin all watched as she leapt off the windowsill and made her way through the crowd over to the Hokage.

Hiruzen instinctively picked her up and placed her on his lap so she could see the crystal ball and replied. "Naruto that's no way to speak to your leader." Only getting a scoff from the girl. "And why aren't you in class? Iruka-kun will be reading out the team assignment."

"Mou, Ji-chan. I don't wanna listen to Iruka-sensei's lectures…and anyway I have a clone in there. He won't suspect a thing…" Narrowing her eyes at her surrogate grandfather. "…Right, Ji-chan?"

"O-of course, my c-child." Sweating profusely as he had seen those eye too many times on Minato.

The jonin all looking in awe & shock as Naruto just waltz on through into the office and insulted the Hokage. Yet he didn't seem to mind, seemed fond of her brashness. Well she certainly had him by the leash that's for sure.

"But Naruto, I've told you to use the door. It's there for a reason." The Sandaime reprimanded the blonde Genin.

"Yeah…for your sectary." Grinning at the enraged female that entered through the door. A few of the jonin couldn't help but laugh as the woman slammed the door shut in anger.

"Naruto…" the stern reply came from the leader. Naruto sagged in defeat and nodded stubbornly. The Sandaime ruffled her hair that she no longer wore in pig-tails. Instead letting her hair flow wonderfully. Naruto grumbled and ignored the chuckling Hokage as she brought her attention to the crystal.

…and immediately started laughing. As her clone swapped out with Kiba, making him end up locking lips with the loyal Uchiha. Ending with Kiba being pummelled into the floorboards by enraged fangirls. Sarutobi swore he saw Sakura smirk sadistically.

Naruto quietened down so that the shinobi could listen to Iruka's speech and call out the teams, already knowing the results. Opting to look around to see who was in the room and as she suspected, Kakashi wasn't here. Almost feeling relief at the sight. The Sandaime squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

"…Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha…"

Naruto with her mask intact, brought her attention back and scowled at the ball, and glared daggers at the Hokage. "Now, now Naruto. If you actually paid attention in the academy and stopped skipping, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

Naruto pulled the man by his ear so that she could whisper for only the two can hear. The shinobi watched as the Hokage's face turned into one of horror and embarrassment. Wonder what in the Elemental Nations she said to him. Seeing her pull away and slap his cheek playfully, getting off his lap to sit in the unoccupied couch and smiled innocently at the shinobi.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and commanded. "There you have it. The future of Konoha. Test them well and raise them for the best. Dismissed."

As the jonin filed out of the room, the Sandaime signalled for his ANBU to leave with Naruto placing up her privacy seal and released her henge. Stretching her limbs happily.

"If I remember correctly, lunch is about 30 minutes long and Kakashi-sensei made us wait three hours before he turned up…" pausing slightly and added. "My clone just informed Sakura & Shikamaru. So we should have plenty of time to get this just underway. If you will."

The Sandaime nodded, forgetting about Naruto's threat to him and discarded his robed till he was only in his black shinobi pants and sat in the middle off his office. Watching as the 20 year old and her clones pushed his desk to the side, all with ink pots and brushed. One of the clones coming up to him with an empty vile. Sarutobi nodded and sliced his palm open with a kunai from the clone and started to fill the vile to the brim.

"I need you to stay as still as you can Ji-chan. This Fūin/Nin Jutsu I'm going to apply is very delicate and dangerous. Not to mention it takes a ton of my chakra to activate. I'll start now, so ooze your chakra out slowly and in small quantities."

Naruto and her clones work diligently in utter silence. Drawing and marking seals along the floor and over the Sandaime's body. Tying his blood and chakra tighter together. Naruto never breaking a sweat or step as she glided her bush along the different surfaces, never wavering when Sarutobi would involuntary shiver or twitch. It took both her and her clone a solid 1½ hours to draw up the seals, the original ordering 4 clones to remain behind and for the rest to dispel. The four nodding and stood in a box formation with the original standing in front of Sarutobi.

"This will only hurt if you try and reject what's happening to your body. Just relax and let it take over, otherwise it will take longer than necessary." Her and the clones simultaneously going through a long string of ancient and current handsigns. Chanting in the old language of the Uzumaki clan. With the sequence ending the clones slammed their hands to the floor on the seal with the original slapping one hand on Hiruzen's forehead with the other in a half-ram seal.

"Uzumaki Fūin-Nin Ninpō: Genesis of Prime." They all shouted. The seals all along the floorboards and his skin burned as Naruto pressed her chakra into the jutsu, making the seal come together, crawling about his body to specific vital points. Naruto kept pressing her chakra forward, feeling Sarutobi tense then relax under her, hearing him muffle back his screams in pain.

His wrinkle-aged skin was disappearing, his grey hair and bald-patch re-growing and turning brown. Chakra levels being re-establish to when he was in his prime. His bones were strengthening and brains cells rapidly working at a faster pace. Muscles flexing and toning.

Naruto stopped her flow of chakra as soon as the seal marking disappeared and collapsed to the ground, panting at the loss of so much chakra. Her clones dispersing and returning their remaining chakra back to her.

"How…*wheeze*…do you feel?" she whispered tiredly.

Sarutobi clenched then unclenched his hands. "Younger…better…stronger…clearer"

"Good. I turned back your age a good 18-20 years. So you should be around the same age as your students…which is kind of weird." Whipping away the perspiration with her forearm. "Remember Ji-chan, I only did this because I need your help with the future and it's your responsibility as a sensei to take out Orochimaru."

"I understand, Naruto. Rest, I'll wake you in when you have to meet Kakashi." Pulling her over to the couch to lie down. Her eyes immediately closing as he moved quietly around the room to reposition his things. Smiling proudly at the napping blonde, then over to the portrait of his successor. "You would be proud, Minato. She has seen and been through so much, yet here she is…giving everyone a second chance at life. To save our future." Walking over to the window, out looking the village.

"You knew, didn't you Minato? That she would be the child of prophecy. That's why you sealed the Kyūbi…no…Kurama into her. She will be the light that leads our way. A worthy Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

**To Change the Future: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

"Naruto, sweetie. It's time for you to get up." The Sandaime shook the blonde gently. Cooing unsignifying-ly as the Kyūbi host stretched like a cat, mewling soft and rubbed her eye cutely. _'Oh Kakashi, you are one lucky guy.' _

Naruto sat up on the couch, stretching one last time, hearing the pop of her bones and stood up. "I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing you with hair, Ji-chan." Stating honestly with the Hokage face-faulting before he chuckled. "So how are you going to explain…this?"

"Orochimaru's lab. I went on one of my walks around the village and through the forest and the ground collapsed, ending with me falling into a tub of unidentifiable substance and I came straight back here to rest, I didn't want anybody to worry. With the locations you and Shikamaru have given me, it should be the one located near the southern gates." He explained.

Naruto nodded her head and replied. "Very well. The Chunin exams are in 3 months…" rummaging through her jacket and held out a scroll to the old/young man. "…I planned out a training regimen specifically for you and added in my own jutsu that I've created. Both earth & fire. Shikamaru & Sakura will be aiding you in the fight with the former Hokage, while I let lose my clones and see where I'm needed. Innocent lives were taken that day and I refuse to let it happen once more."

"Arigato, Naruto. You truly are a splendid leader; I know now why Tsunade chose you as her successor." Taking the scroll in thanks. "You better get going before Sakura tears through the village looking for you and Kakashi arrives before you…_Rokudaime-sama._" He teased.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh with the old man and reluctantly placed her henge back in place. "Ne, Ji-chan. I don't know about you, but Shika, Sakura & I have all decided to release our henge's after the exams. We could stay in our henge forms, but…"

"I understand. Not even I would want to be in a false body. I'll get Shikaku in with his son to help plan out the invasion and how we ease the populace of your true selves. Now off you go. I think you left your teammates alone for far too long."

As soon as Naruto released the barrier she leapt out the window, making Hiruzen's brow twitch and spiked his chakra 3 times to signal his ANBU not to re-enter his office.

Naruto speed as quickly as she could above the roofs, to the civilian eye she was an orange blur but to the shinobi eye, she was dashing at mid-chunin speed. Impressed with her skills. Naruto on the other hand, knew that she wasn't allowed to go above that level. Unless she wanted people to freak out and have the civilian council on her back.

Seeing her classroom window open, Naruto smiled and zoomed through the opening, finding that she was unable to stop and crashed into something or someone solid. Landing her on the floor, rubbing her forehead.

"Itai…" she whispered.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Where have you been for the past 3 hours?" Went the screech of her subordinate.

Sakura couldn't repress her sisterly instincts and rushed over to her Hokage to help her up. "Ehh, Sakura-chan! You'll never believe what just happened?!" ignoring the person she collided with and her other teammate as she explained. "I was going to get Hina-chan this rare herb in the forest when I saw Ji-chan in a weird looking hole…and he's all like, not old!" flying her arms around in emphasise.

Sakura so badly wanting to laugh at her Hokage's childish behaviour but remain indifferent. "Ji-chan has no wrinkles, his face doesn't sag like this…" pull the skin on her face down as an example. Okay, Sakura gave up and started laughing. "…and you wouldn't believe his hair! It's all back and not old like the hag he has for a secretary! It's like he fell into the fountain of Youth…"

All four occupants hearing 'Youth' in the distance. Naruto sending her subordinate a discreet & knowing smile.

"Maah, Maah, are you finished?" Naruto froze at the familiar lazy tone. Thankful that her back was to him and was facing Sakura with wide eyes. Naruto breathed away her happiness and stress to face her sensei.

Kakashi was taken aback by the blonde Green-Genin. First she was telling the pink-one that the Sandaime is young again and now she was looking intently at his face in a serious manner.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Teme. I reckon he's ugly if he's covering his face like that."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Knowing Naruto's only way to get over seeing her lover once more was to pull a joke. "I agree. Its quiet suspicious, especially with that grey hair of his. He must be like 50 & a pedophile."

"Agreed." Came the brief reply of their male teammate.

Kakashi face-faulted at his rude team. "I'll have you know I'm 26 and my hair is naturally silver. I am no pedophile whatsoever. Meet me on the roof." Disappearing in a cloud of chakra smoke.

The three genin all looked to each other and shrugged, walking as slowly as they could to the roof. Their sensei made them wait three hours, they were sure he wouldn't mind an extra 10 minutes. Adequately, they were right. They found their sensei leaning against the railings, giggling like a school girl reading an orange book.

The two females looked to each other with Sakura winking suggestively to the blonde, making her blush and stomp on over to the stairs to sit on. Sakura in the middle with Sasuke to her left.

Kakashi put away his book to see the blonde blushing embarrassingly, the pink-one smiling innocently and the brunet brooding.

"Okay, why don't we get to know each other a little better." He started.

"Well, what you want to know, sensei?" Sakura asked in the same manner she did over 7 years ago.

"Hmm. Your name, likes, dislikes; hobbies and your dream for the future." Seeing the three suspicious looks he added. "I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Sasuke raised a brow at his introduction, Sakura sweat-dropped and Naruto chocked on her laughter. Hearing him re-introduce himself.

"Okay, Duck-butt. You're up." Kakashi gestured to the glaring Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Naruto scoffed and said. "Dream & ambition is the same thing, Teme. Get a dictionary, and we all know who you want to kill…but what I'm concerned about is the restoration of your clan. You do realize you need a woman for that…not Kiba."

Kakashi snorted away his laughter as the Uchiha redirected his glare at the blonde. Sakura slapped Naruto up the head and started scolding her. Though Kakashi noticed that Sakura had a twinkle in her eye, showing her mirth.

"Okay, bubble-gum, you're turn." The jonin pointed to her. Sakura not offended in anyway, considering she was use to her sensei's weird habits.

"Hai. My name is Sakura Haruno…" glancing briefly to see Naruto handsign 'Go for it' "…I like trivia games, sweet foods & my precious people. I dislike traitors, those who don't see underneath the underneath and rapists. My hobbies are reading new material about medical ninjutsu and my dream for the future is to be a top medical Kunoichi like Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke was in shock, he expected her to fawn over him. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle a fangirl.

"Sunshine, you're up." Naruto jabbed Sakura's side when she saw her lip twitch and ignored the two male's questioning faces.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, my precious people, foxes and toads. I dislike traitors, rapists, child abusers and _snakes_. My hobbies are Fūinjutsu, gardening, cooking, training and playing with the children at the orphanage. My dreams for the future are to become & surpass all the previous Hokage and bring peace across the nations…" Naruto ignored the stunned looks from her teammates and added. "…who knows? Maybe I'll get married and have a few kids."

Sakura poked Naruto knowingly, only for her to pull Sakura forward and whisper in her ear. Making Sakura flush crimson red and hide her face in her hair.

Sasuke scoffed. "How are you going to bring peace, Dobe? That's impossible. The cycle of hatred will always be there, as long as there is a ninja system."

Sakura saw Naruto's eyes harden, realizing she was in leadership or lecture mode.

"That's we're your wrong, Sasuke." The Uchiha turned to her. She never used his name unless it was important. "I intend to break the cycle of hatred, granted I can't do it alone. That's why we have comrades and the only way to stop hatred is with the most powerful life force in the world. More powerful than any nin, tai or gen jutsu."

Kakashi waited patiently. On the same side as Sasuke but wanted to know where Naruto was heading. "And what will that be, Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"It's not my place to tell you. If I could figure it out myself, then I'm sure you can too." Seeing her stubborn glare, Kakashi & Sasuke let her be, with the former saying.

"Tomorrow we'll be doing…"

Naruto & Sakura tuned out their teacher, both inwardly sighing in boredom. But Sakura knew, without a doubt that Naruto was talking to Kurama and was just waiting for Kakashi & his stupid speech about percentages and passing rates to end. Sakura had to keep up with her act, wondering how in kami's name, Naruto has an auto-pilot whenever she doesn't want to participate in anything.

After Kakashi handed them each a slip for tomorrow, he shunshined out of the vicinity to watch them from a few roofs over. Immediately seeing Sakura fawn & follow Sasuke. Naruto looking intently at the paper slip before she tore it up and disposed of it in the nearest bin and sat back down.

Kakashi was wondering what was up with her behaviour till he saw Shikaku's son walk up behind her and bring her into his lap. Now noticing that she was crying into his shoulder.

Sakura appeared soon after and rubbed Naruto's back in a soothing gesture. He was too far away to read their lips and didn't want to interrupt their privacy.

"What do you think of your new team, Kakashi?" the copy-nin spun around and gaped. He saw a younger version of the Sandaime before him. Sarutobi chuckled and moved to his side, seeing the time-travellers comfort their Hokage. He knew that they would not take orders from him, but from Naruto.

Kakashi took in the Hokage's change and answered his question. "They're not what I expected them to be. Well maybe Sasuke, but not Sakura & Naruto. Is this why you took away her guards, Hokage-sama?"

"Actually, Naruto asked for them to be removed. She no longer wants to be babied for and I respect her wishes. She's growing up, Kakashi. A lot faster than we anticipated, she hasn't been a child for a long time now. Till Jiraiya returns home, she is under your care…not that she needs it, but do not push her to open up about herself, Kakashi. She has been on her own since she was little and Sakura & Shikamaru are her pillars."

"Hokage-sama, do you know what she meant by ending the cycle of hatred?" Already having the feeling that the Sandaime was watching in, over them.

"Only the one of the purest heart can tread into the terrain of Yami and purify the corrupted & lost souls." He answered cryptically. "I believe Minato sealed the Kyūbi into his own daughter because he knew that she can overcome the hatred in the world. The child of prophecy."

"Do you truly believe it will be her?" he asked in shock, looking over to Naruto.

She was standing up, her posture straight and confident with her two friends listening to her intently. Her back was to the two watches, so they couldn't see her face, but they did see her toss a pair of scrolls to Shikamaru & Sakura. Both looking through the scrolls with a smile on their faces, nodding before all three of them leapt off in different directions.

"With my life, Kakashi. You'll be surprised at what she will do in the future…after all; she is Minato & Kushina's daughter."

**Next morning. Real Genin Test.**

As much as Naruto wanted to skip out waiting 3 hours to wait for Kakashi to turn up, Sakura came over to her home, both having a light yet filling breakfast before Sakura dragged her out & over to the training grounds.

Naruto was still tired from all the crying she did last night with Kurama using his purified chakra to sooth her raging emotions and opted to sleep against a tree. Sakura sighed, she was tired too. After leaving her Hokage with her training scroll, she saw her fiancé Rock Lee training around the village and ran home to break down in tears & hiccups. Thankful that she knew of a jonin-level privacy seal, so her parents didn't have to worry. Walking over to Naruto to use her legs as a pillow to nap on.

Sasuke saw their unusual closeness, wonder what was wrong with them. Discarding the information quickly as he remembered his purpose in life. It didn't help in the slightest when the forest animals came out and snuggled around the Dobe, some leaning against Sakura. Even a fuckin' wolf emerged into the clearing and kept a protective eye on the blonde. Sitting close to her like a watchdog would, it even had the nerve to glare at him.

When Kakashi turned up three hours later, he was greeted with the sight of two sleeping Genin surrounded with forest animals with a large wolf sitting guard over Naruto. Having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

He stared at them for a good five minutes before gathering their attention and went over the rules for the bell test. The animals weirdly enough, stayed in the clearing watching Naruto closely, but her soft smile made them settle down and scatter away.

For Naruto & Sakura the test went as it did 7-8 years ago. Except for when Naruto swapped out for Sasuke before she got poked in the ass and when Sakura's instincts kicked in and super-punched Kakashi across the forest when he tried to sneak up on her.

But in the end, Naruto was tied to the training log being feed by her teammates with Kakashi giving them the talk about shinobi duties and the motto he lives by.

When Kakashi finally said that they passed, Naruto unconsciously let her wind cut through the ropes and rubbed her marked wrists. "Geez, your tying skills are shit, sensei. You should get lessons from Iruka-sensei." Trying to cover up her slip.

Sakura butted in, trying to get the suspicions out of the two males. "Well it's true. Iruka-sensei is the only one in the village that can catch Naruto and bring her to class to learn."

"Hn. That's right. He would always bring her in tied up." Sasuke remembered as he stood up with Sakura.

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, when the official Team 7 heard the Sandaime call over by the bridge.

"Naruto…" Waving her over. Naruto shrugged over to Sakura and treaded over to the young looking Hokage. "There's someone here to meet you, sweetie." Naruto tilted her head in confusion with Sarutobi pointing over to the memorial stone.

Sakura followed Naruto's gaze, both collapsing to the floor with Kakashi looking worriedly at the two. Sasuke staring at the two people at the memorial stone, wondering where he had seen those faces before.

A hearty chuckle was heard. "Well look what we have here. My cute little Maelstrom's a Genin."

Naruto's breath hitched as she remembered the nickname and heard the male's companion speak up.

"I was right to place all my bets on you, Gaki…the both of you."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura cried and pushed herself off the ground to hug the blonde Sannin. The woman she hadn't seen in over 2 years. Tsunade embraced her apprentice gently, smoothing her hair down.

Naruto still sat on the ground in disbelief, the Sandaime ruffling her hair and said. "Let it all out, my child. It's not healthy keeping it in."

Kurama snickered in his cage, knowing exactly what his kit was about to do.

Naruto rose from the ground slowly, her eyes downcast, her fists shaking. "Ero-Sennin…"

"Look, she's excited to see me." The Toad Sannin boasted. Tsunade & Sakura looked to each other knowingly and stepped away from the super-pervert. Slowly.

"ERO-SENNIN, YOU FUCKER! IF YOU WANTED PAIN, I'LL FUCKIN' SHOW YOU PAIN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Dashing towards her godfather and socked him hard in the gut.

Tsunade & Sakura winched and moved over to the stunned males.

Naruto grabbed the double-over Sannin by the collar. "Do you know what happened after you left?! HUH?! YOU BAKA!" shaking him madly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Jiraiya pried her hands away and pulled her against his flush. "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

Naruto cried into his broad chest and asked in a tiny voice that made his heart constrict. "How are you here?"

"About a week ago, the toad summoned Tsunade-hime and I to Mt Myōboku. They felt a disturbance in the world and returned our memories of the future to us. I saw everything, Naruto. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry."

"I told you, Sarutobi-sensei. That the Gaki would act like that." Tsunade smirked as she watched Naruto pull away from her godfather and punched his face in before the Kyūbi Jinchuriki ran over to her. Tsunade out stretched her arms and welcomed her successor into an embrace.

"Baa-chan!" Tsunade released the hug and bopped Naruto on the head.

"Brat, stop calling me that."

"Whatever. You're still an old hag under that Infūin." Tsunade's brow twitched and pulled Naruto up by the collar.

"Do you know who you're talking to, you little shit?"

"It seems old age has caught up to you, if you don't know who you are?" Naruto replied cheekily, ending up in the both of them laughing with Tsunade releasing Naruto. Sakura sighed at the odd relationship the two shared with Sarutobi gaping as Jiraiya nursed his swollen cheek and stood next to him.

Kakashi & Sasuke looking to each other before joining the group. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama. What brings you back to the village?" The former asked.

The two Sannin immediately pointed to the blonde in orange. Sasuke's jealously flaring up.

"Not only that…" Tsunade said. "…but your also looking at the next Hokage." Remembering something from the other time-line and pulled off her necklace, handing it over to Naruto.

Naruto squealed happily and put the necklace in its right place, feeling her missing piece return.

"Well I came back because I left behind a certain angry kitsune and need to explain myself, before I mysteriously disappear." Jiraiya shuddered as his goddaughter smile awfully sweet at him.

"You troublesome blonde…" Shikamaru walked over tiredly to the blonde and leaned on her for support. "Only you could have the balls to have Sandaime-sama & Jiraiya-sama wrapped around your finger."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Shika." She answered innocently. The two eldest male's shoulders drooped, knowing the Nara heir was telling the truth. "…and why are you leaning on me, you lazy asshole?"

"Your chakra is comforting…and I'm tired." Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Go lean on a desert flower." Enjoying the blush that dawn his cheeks. Everyone noticing that the two Sannin lead Sasuke away to talk privately.

"Maah, Maah, Naruto. Who's your friend?" pointing over to the large wolf that was with her that morning as it strode over to her confidently. The wolf was at least the size of a horse and was white & grey all over.

"Kakashi-sensei, Ji-chan I want you to meet Lunar. She's the head of the wolf pack from the Forest of Death. She's kinda like my guardian or something like that." Holding her hand out for the furry beast to nuzzle into her hand and licked her face along with Shikamaru's

"T-the F-forest of D-death." Kakashi & Sarutobi stuttered. The three friends all jumped on top of the wolf, well Naruto threw Shikamaru on. Naruto up front, followed by Shikamaru and ending with Sakura.

"I don't understand why it's called that. The animals are super nice, even the bugs. I'm sure Shino would love that place." Naruto commented.

**Sannin & Sasuke:**

Tsunade & Jiraiya both nodded to each other. One wanting to know the state of mind the Uchiha was in and the other wanting to say something important.

Jiraiya started off first, once they were out of hearing range.

"Naruto & Sakura want to be the next Sannin." Getting a questioning look from the Uchiha.

"They have both seen gruesome things in the shinobi world, even Shikamaru. More than what you've seen during the massacre. They're planning on growing stronger together to surpass us and bring peace around the world and I know without a doubt that they want you by their side. To be the Snake Sannin. But are you truly prepared to take on the title & responsibility with your state of mind?" Leaving the rhetorical question linger in the air.

"Has Naruto told you the key to breaking the cycle of hatred?" The Slug Princess questioned.

"No, Tsunade-sama. She said to find it on my own." Was his brief reply.

"Don't worry about finding the answer too quickly, kid. It will appear when you least expect it." Jiraiya commented. "Now I want you to do me a favour and watch closely. Not just now, but throughout your time together. If you want to be the next Sannin, then you'll need to face your past and open up to the girls…Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying do it now, but in time."

"Our teammate Orochimaru never did so, and because of that we lost him. When his parents died, his mind treaded to darker paths. Anything to learn all forbidden jutsu, to be immortal. I know for a fact that Naruto & Sakura will support you no matter what. Our will of fire, to protect what's precious to us, is why Konoha is the strongest of the Great Nations." Tsunade supplied. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, Sasuke. Now watch closely. Not to their stature but to their eyes…all three of them."

Gesturing to the three genin on the abnormally large wolf. Sasuke was wondering what they were trying to tell him and brought his attention over to his two teammates he saw as 'weak' & a 'waste of space'. With Shikamaru just being plain useless and extra baggage.

But as soon as Sasuke locked his eyes with each & every one of the three knew what the Sannin were trying to tell them. Naruto, Sakura & Shikamaru had the same eyes as him, whenever he was alone & looked into the mirror. One filled with pain, anger and weakness. Yet they harboured a burning inferno to protect each other, carrying each other's burden…he wanted to have someone like them to aid him, to listen to him. _'What happened to them to make them this way? Why?_

The Sannin saw the understanding in Sasuke's face with Jiraiya adding.

"We've all had traumatizing pasts, Sasuke. Some just hide it better than others, remember you're not alone here. But are you prepared to let them in…to become the snake Sannin?"

Both of them walking away for the Uchiha to think. Hearing Sasuke whisper.

"What does it mean to be strong…? Precious people?"

The two Sannin smiled happily, seeing that they planted the seed of the right path in Sasuke. Granted it would take a while for him to lose both his complexes and let the girls in, but it was there. All they had to do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Change the Future: Chapter 3**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

A month & a half passed by slowly in Konoha. The villagers accepted the Sandaime's excuse for his rewind in age and Team 7 were subjected to multiple teamwork exercises and D-rank missions. Naruto had asked the two Sannin not to spoil her or Sakura after they re-signed their respective summoning contracts and pliantly told them to leave the village till the chunin exams.

They at first started to argue with her till she released her henge and slapped them around a bit. Both physically and verbally. The Sannin agreed to leave, if they kept in contact. The two deciding to gather some allies into the loop. Nobody wanting the future to turn up like it did.

Naruto & Sakura spent most of their free time in Sasuke's life, much to his annoyance. The two girls & Shikamaru believed it wasn't okay to leave the Uchiha alone, especially when his loneliness made his mentality worse. The girls would turn up at his apartment unannounced with Naruto cooking tomato-based dishes and would drag him around just hang out. Though she would save both him and herself, whenever Sakura wanted to go shopping. Naruto would sometimes bring him in on a prank & Sakura would point him in the right direction for areas to train in.

Which now he was training in Kenjutsu with the aid of Naruto. To his surprise, she was a better teacher than Kakashi-sensei, shuriken-jutsu, chakra control with the help from Sakura. Yet he knew not to demand anything from them. He learnt that first hand when they beat him into the ground then Sakura healed him up & repeat. Naruto had told him bluntly to his face that once he mastered what he has they would move on. Much to his arrogance, though he didn't want to learn genjutsu till his sharingan activated.

What Sasuke would never tell them, was that he enjoyed their company. Taking his thoughts away from slaughter of his clansmen and did what the Sannin asked of him, watch his teammates closely. He would see the dark glares and harsh whispers of the civilians towards Naruto. Constantly. Yet she always ignored them with a smile too big for her face and took the verbal abuse, though when he looked deep into her eyes, he would see the hurt & pain it brought.

He noticed that Sakura, whether consciously or unconsciously, would step in front of Naruto. To block Naruto from seeing the faces of those that hated her. At times she would glare back or radiate KI, which surprised him greatly that Sakura, was capable of such feat. But then he would see Naruto's pleading gaze for Sakura to stop, if reluctantly. It was the same with Shikamaru. The two seemed overly protective of Naruto.

When he asked Naruto why the villagers would look at her the way they did, she would just blow him off or say 'not now Teme'. He knew for certain, that her pranks couldn't have gotten so much scorn of the villagers. Heck! See wasn't even allowed in most of the stores, which explained her love for gardening, when she took him & Sakura to the roof of her apartment to see all the food she's grown. Though he was still contemplating whether or not to talk to them or be the next generation of Sannin.

Before the Sannin left, they told Sasuke that if he wanted to be the Snake Sannin to tell Naruto. She would show him to his mentor. A woman named Anko and to let both Naruto & Sakura train him. That they will do him good.

Though what Sasuke never took into account was that he started glaring murder at those that would look at his blonde teammate wrong and hovered protectively over her. But what he did know was that Naruto's chakra had a soothing and calming quality about it, which he unconsciously seeked out. Naruto & Sakura noticed his demeanour and would smile peacefully to each other.

The only reason why both animals and people enjoyed her chakra was because of all the years of being exposed to Kurama's yang chakra and using it to help with the war.

One the other hand, Naruto had unconsciously pulled herself away from Kakashi, not realizing what she was doing till Kurama pointed it out. Cursing to the high heavens for doing something so stupid and not what her former-self would do.

Sakura with her slug summons, conversed with Tsunade about revolutionizing medical treatment and diseases. Working hard on finding a safe and affordable way to cure people.

Shikamaru working alongside his father in planning out all the possible outcomes and right choices to the invasion. The Nara heir even worked on inventing new jutsu with the aid of Naruto's clones, since she was the expert in that department.

Kakashi saw the subtle changes in his genin. Mostly with Sasuke. They boy would now openly welcome the girls and would only insult Naruto twice a day. Sasuke even allowed Naruto to glomp him every once in a while and not push her off. Sakura seemed to ease out of her affection for the Uchiha and took her training seriously.

At first he was confused with Naruto's cold shoulder but she seemed to get over whatever it was and was soon the sunshine she is. He didn't dare ask for her & Sakura's relationship with the Sannin, especially when Tsunade threatened to castrate him without the aid off pain-killers, reattach his missing parts and repeat till he broke. Jiraiya had only smiled knowingly, which put Kakashi off, since he didn't know what it was for.

The three time-travellers & the Sandaime Hokage all trained in the Forest of Death when they were all free. Sarutobi was in absolute awe of their level of skills and enjoyed sparring and learning from them, even if they were younger by 30 or so years.

Sakura would work on mastering her lightening nature chakra and add it to her Taijutsu style and learned the various jutsu Naruto invented & gave to her.

Shikamaru worked mostly on his stamina, speed and Taijutsu from his training scroll. Expanding his repertoire by using his own trench knives, Tanto and several Earth jutsu.

Sarutobi had given Naruto her birth-right. Her mother's katana that gave her the moniker 'Red Death'. Naruto thought that is was because of her mother's hair, but it was also because of the katana. The stealth & hilt was pitch-black with gold trimmings and vine patterns, the blade itself, though looked like glass was blood red. Made out of crushed minerals and rare chakra conductive metal from Uzu no Kuni. Naruto was ecstatic to have another blade to use; especially her mother's and sealed it on her wrist.

Naruto already informed the Sandaime that she already knew the Hiraishin and could use the seal manually like her father. No need for drawing up the seal, she could just mark things/people. Yet Sakura & Shikamaru gifted her with several tri-pronged kunai, mostly for Naruto to scare people because someone knew the technique.

The Sandaime refined his skills, including with Enma. Using the B-A rank, bordering on S-rank, depending on chakra use, jutsu that Naruto created and handed to him. While his kage-bunshin sorted through the paperwork in his office, trying to find a loophole to abolish the civilian council and hard evidence on Danzo. The Ne agent he got interrogated died as soon as Inoichi tried to enter him mind.

Naruto remembered that all Ne agents had a curse seal on their tongue and would work to find a counter-seal. Mostly because of Sai. The boy she saw as an emotionally stunned brother.

The Rokudaime Hokage even placed a special invisible seal on their bodies, so that the sharingan couldn't copy their jutsu and another on both of their wrists. Gravity seals. Sakura, Shikamaru & Sarutobi were all thankful for the gifts Naruto gave them. Wanting to repay her, but were cut off when she said that all she needed was for them to survive and protect the future.

Which lead them all too where they are now. In the mission administration office. Sakura & Sasuke were glaring death at the cat that was purring contently in the blonde's arms. Kakashi's head buried deep within his book.

"Now don't run away again, Tora-chan. Your master worries for you." Naruto cooed gently as she could as she handed the cat over to its owner.

As soon as the cat was in the pleasantly plump woman's grip, the cat looked to Naruto with big pleading eyes and didn't leap out of her master's arm when she saw the gentle and soft smile from the nice blonde.

"I see you tamed another animal, Naruto." The Sandaime joked when the client left, earning a blushing smile from Naruto and darker glares from her teammates.

"Tora-chan's a nice cat, just misunderstood." She shrugged nonchalantly, making everyone in the office face fault. Even Kakashi & the hidden ANBU.

"Uhh, very well. I have your next mission ready for you. A C-rank…" Discreetly gesturing to the females knowingly and prepared his-self for Iruka's rejection.

"Hokage-sama, if I can speak freely." Getting the nod of approval from the Sandaime. "Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura have only graduated from the academy not even two months ago. C-ranks missions can be dangerous for Green-genin like them…"

"Mou, Iruka-_nii_…" the blonde genin capturing the attention of the room. Her eyes big and watery. "…*sniff*…don't you believe in me?" clutching her jacket with a slight tremble. "…you don't do you, Iruka-_nii_." Tears on the verge of spilling.

"No. no. never. That's not what I meant Naruto." Iruka tried to calm the girl. It didn't work in the slightest as her bottom lip quivered.

Everyone in the room felt their heartstrings tug at the vulnerable genin. Glaring slightly at the academy teacher.

"Kashi-sensei…" looking up to the masked-nin with watery eyes. "…do you believe in me?"

Kakashi couldn't help it, went on one knee and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "With my life, Naruto. Sandaime-sama, we'll take the C-rank." Standing up straight as the Hokage tossed them the scroll with Iruka bowing in defeat.

What nobody expected was for Naruto to do a complete 180 and high-five her teammates. "Told you I could get us a C-rank. Pay up Teme." Holding her hand out to Uchiha as he grumbled and handed her over an Ichiraku Ramen voucher.

"I warned you not to bet against her, Sasuke-kun. She has the most unbelievable luck." Sakura boasted, deflating Sasuke's ego.

Kakashi looked scandalously at his team, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. "You tricked me. Whatever happened to my cute little genin?"

Naruto snorted and replied. "Konoha's #1 most notorious prankster." Making everyone sweat-drop with Sarutobi & Sakura chuckling at the blonde. Iruka wallowing deeper into despair as he realized he got pranked once again. "So what's the mission about, Ji-chan?"

"A simple escort mission. You'll be escorting the Bridge-builder, Tazuna back to his village in Nami no Kuni. Bring him in please." Sarutobi ordered the chunin at the door, which nodded and opened the door to reveal a drunken old man with a straw hat and a towel around his shoulders.

Naruto & Sakura inwardly inflated in joy of seeing the sake-loving man again. But the feelings were quickly turned into anger and annoyance as they remembered the first time they meet.

"Pfft, you call these ninja. A scarecrow, duck-ass, and pinkie-pie and…sunshine. They don't look reliable at all."

Naruto choked on her giggles, seeing the daggers being thrown her way from her subordinate and brought her attention to the bottle in the bridge-builders hand and pointed at it excitedly.

"Ne Tazuna-Jiji, is that sake from Iwa? The 20 year old brand with a citrus twist." Her eyes big, mouth almost drooling over the product. Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief with the client bellowing out in laughter.

"You have a good eye, sunshine. I'll see you at the gates in 30 minutes." Winking at the awed blonde and tossed her over a bottle, enjoying her delighted squeals and walked out the door.

"Look Ji-chan! Iwa Sake!" Waving the bottle about happily. Sakura clipped her up the head and started scolding her.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Why in kami's name are you drinking?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Was her simple logic and took a swig of the alcohol, sighing in bliss before she added. "Jealous that you can't hold your liquor, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looked to the blonde in shock as she laughed and sealed the bottle away before Sakura could grab it, pinning her to the ground to sit on top of her. Kakashi was in the same state. In fact everyone was. Except Iruka, his brow was twitching dangerously fast.

"Ano sa, Ji-chan…?" she looked at the Sandaime with wonder, ignoring the squirming medic under her.

"Yes, my child." He answered. Thinking of inviting her over one day to have a nice sake tasting brunch. With Tsunade & Jiraiya when they return, after all, she is 20.

"Nami is near Uzu, is it not?" She asked in the Uzumaki native tongue, which only her, Sakura, Shikamaru and now Sarutobi understood and could speak. The language of seals.

"Hai, what are you planning on doing, Naruto?" both ignorant to the questioning looks, some thinking that the two made up their own language when they would hang out.

"There's something I need to pick up from there…again. Don't worry; it will only take a few hours. Nobody will notice if I leave at night." Sakura listened intently underneath her Hokage, knowing what Naruto wanted to get. She was after all, the one who accompanied her the first time.

"Very well. Train Sasuke hard, Naruto and Sakura. Prepare him for the chunin exams and get an answer from him about being the next snake Sannin. I think he's ready to know the truth about Kurama-san, Naruto." Ordering the two females as Naruto got of the medic.

"Fiinnee!" Naruto exaggerated and waved her arms about dramatically. "I'll be good, no pranks, no misbehaving, and no swearing." Covering up their conversation with half-hearted promises, getting an approving smile for the Hokage.

"Good. I know this is your first time out of the village, Naruto. But if you return with even a hair out of place, I will lock you away in the safest and tallest tower in all of Konoha. Is that clear?!" Naruto looked at him in fear and nodded knowingly. Sakura snickering softly with Sasuke and Kakashi looking at the stern and overly protective Hokage in shock.

Naruto tried to dash out of the administration office but was hefted up and on her sensei's shoulder. Squealing at the sudden movement, glaring holes at the smug looking pink-one as Sasuke just smirked at her predicament. Both knowing that Kakashi was going to have _friendly _lecture to her about her deception & drinking habits.

Kakashi shunshined the both of them to her apartment, not before ordering his other students to pack enough for two weeks and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Dropping Naruto on the couch of her living space and crossed his arms sternly.

Naruto ignored her sensei and made a B-line to her room, getting her gear ready and sealed into a scroll. Not wanting to carry a full pack, maybe seal it in her right wrist with her mother's sword, her father's tri-pronged kunai in her left wrist.

Kakashi leaned on the frame of her bedroom door, watching her flitter about. Already having a clone grab his things. "So…you drink."

"I thought that was already established, Kakashi-sensei." Placing a dozen ration bars into the scroll and moved over to her wardrobe to find something…_less_ orange to meet Zabuza in-between their first and second fight and to sneak out to Uzushiogakure.

Kakashi raised a questioning brow as Naruto pulled out all black, tight-fitted ninja attire and seal it away. "When did you start?"

"Does it matter?" Never looking over to him, it still hurt to be near the man she cares for deeply.

"Yes, yes it does. You're only 12, a child Naruto. Alcohol can affect your brain development." His sole eye following her as she locked up her apartment, her scroll in her wrist. Impressed by her skills in Fūinjutsu.

"I haven't been a child for years, sensei." She answered honestly, the atmosphere too serious for her liking. Feeling the nostalgia of staying up late with the copy-nin. In each other's arms, talking about their darkened pasts. The pain & suffering.

Kakashi could see the truth in her posture and tone of voice and just as she reached for the door he reached out to grab her hand. Holding on tightly so she couldn't escape. "I'm here if you ever need help, Naruto. Either in training or just to talk to, I'm here." He couldn't explain why he said that, but it felt right. The need to help and protect her.

Naruto felt her heart constrict as his skin burned against hers. "Arigato, Kakashi." Prying her hand free to exit out her door, closing and locking the door as her sensei followed after her. Kakashi not minding that she dropped the 'sensei' suffix and walked by her side as they made it towards the gate.

Naruto quickly made her way over to Sakura who was standing with Shikamaru and threw herself into their outstretched arms. Not trusting her-self to let the tears spill, having a feeling that they wouldn't stop.

Kakashi looked over briefly and grabbed his gear from his clone, dispelling it in the process and went to stand next to Sasuke and the bridge-builder. All three watching as Naruto pulled back and said something to the Nara heir, making him smirk and leap away from her side.

Sakura pulling Naruto over to the three men with Sasuke asking in curiosity. "Dobe, are you and the deer…?" holding out his pinkie, making Sakura giggle and nudge the blonde. Naruto choked on the air, the red hue on her cheeks not helping in anyway.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Naruto has her eyes on another…" Sakura didn't get to finish as Naruto cut in.

"Youth…" Earning a raging blush from the pinkette as the all hear two hollers of 'Youth' from down the line.

Naruto walking out the gate, while conversing with the client about different sake. As if the event never happens. Sakura ran after the duo, flanking Tazuna's right with Kakashi ordering Sasuke to take up front while he took guard at the back. Hoping his suspicions about Sakura were wrong and that his youngest student didn't let her thought linger on the opposite sex. His reasoning being that she was too innocent.

The events replayed as they did in the previous time-line. Sakura asking about the other hidden villages with Kakashi informing them. Sasuke keeping an ear out at the information. Naruto on the other hand, completely ignored them, keeping her attention to the clouds. Sakura reminding her-self to ask Naruto how she does that and instinctively got her hands ready for a handsign as the puddles appeared.

Faintly noticing that Naruto hand gestured for her to stand down and see how far Sasuke has come. Signalling back her acceptance.

Kakashi noticed the almost invisible hand signals between the two girls, noting they already knew about the genjutsu with Sakura standing down from her previous position. Both of the females throwing subtle looks at the Uchiha, Sakura nodding in understanding. _'Maah, Maah, I wonder what they want to see from Sasuke.'_

Letting the girls be with Naruto closing in on the client with Sakura summoning senbons in her hands just in case.

Everything happened simultaneously. Kakashi gotten torn to shreds…again. But this time Naruto with a Mi (snake) sign, erecting a barrier around Tazuna and leapt off towards the tag-team. Using hand signal to Sakura to paralyze them when they made an opening. Sasuke already pinning the chain against the tree, separating the Demon-brother.

Sasuke taking on Gōzu with Naruto leaping after Meizu. Sakura on backup as she kept a sharp eye out for an opening. Feeling Kakashi's chakra in the tree.

Sasuke leapt into the air with an axe-kick to the Gōzu's shoulder that held the gauntlet. Spinning his body mid-air to kick him across the face. Gōzu skid along the ground and used his claw to stop his-self, winching at the pain in his shoulder. Growling at the genin and dashed over to him, ignoring the pain, ready to swing at the boy.

Sasuke instinctively maneuvered his body backwards; hands planted on the ground and landed a harsh blow to the Nin's chin, propelling him into the air. Readying his hands to burn the flying shinobi. Only to halt on the last seal as senbon flew through the air and attached themselves to the man's neck. Knocking him out cold, hitting the earth with a sickening crack. (I'm not great with fight scenes, bear with me, i will improve)

Sakura leapt over to the down shinobi before Sasuke could react and tied him with chakra enhanced ninja wire to a tree, looking over to her shoulder to see Naruto land a solid blow to the brother's face. Seeing the signs of a broken nose. _'Why does Hokage-sama always aim for the face?'_

Naruto threw the man over to Sakura to tie up and signalled for her to release the barrier and take Sasuke away as she would interrogate the brothers.

Sakura nodded and forcibly dragged Sasuke by the arm over to the stunned client, with Naruto sitting in front of the two passed-out nins, summoning another barrier around them and pressed chakra into their foreheads to wake them up.

Kakashi appearing behind Naruto, just outside of the barrier frowning. Looking over to Sakura releasing the barrier over there and walked over to have a talk with the sweating Bridge-Builder.

The interrogation from both parties didn't take long as Tazuna couldn't hold his tongue when Sakura cracked her knuckles impatiently and with the screams coming from the blonde's captors.

Naruto didn't do much really. She only used what Sakura & Shikamaru called her 'Glare of the deadly flash'. A mixture of both of her parents nicknames. She didn't know till now how effective her glare is and smiled menace-ly at the brother's, making them scream louder. Feeling her inner-prankster resurface and released the sound barrier, putting back up when she wanted to talk.

It was funny seeing them squirm when she didn't even bring out the _toys_ and got all the information she needed about the current situation in Kirigakure no Sato, the reason why Zabuza wanted to take out Yugura. Her heart aching as they told her about how Zabuza lost his sister in the purge.

Naruto made a deal with the demon brothers. To work under her and find Jiraiya to join his spy-network. If they didn't they could be arrested by whomever sees them, her frighteningly calm demeanour made them go so far as to make a blood oath. Naruto took the opportunity to use their blood to make seals on their wrists. That if they ever broke their word, immense pain & suffering would commence and released the men and walked over to her team with them flanking her side.

The three men stood on guard with Sakura sighing in disbelief.

"Seriously Naruto."

"Whaat? They're nice guys. They won't hurt anybody…right?" Her sickly sweet aura re-appearing making the demon-brothers nod furiously.

Saluting and saying. "Hai, Naruto-sama." The blonde Jinchuriki patted their cheeks playfully.

"Good boys. Now off you go, and remember…do wrong…I'll kill you."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Dashing away into the forest.

Naruto brought her attention to her teammates & clients awed and shocking faces and shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you do to make them your underlings? Their screams were quiet…girly." Sakura asked, only for Naruto to look at her stoically. Gasping, "You didn't…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sakura-chan."

"You said you'd never use _that_." Pointing scandalously at the blonde. Confusing the trio of men.

"I said; I'd never you it on you or Shika. Difference. I don't know about you guys but I'm going with Tazuna-Jiji." Walking off down the road casually with Sakura sighing and following suit along with Tazuna. The three talking animatedly about the battle. Naruto trying her best to water-down the concept of Fūinjutsu and barrier seals, so Tazuna could understand. Sakura about medical ninjutsu.

Sasuke followed behind the talking trio with his sensei walking beside him. Both looking to each other questionably then over to Naruto & Sakura. Wondering what the hell was up with them and why Naruto let the criminals free.

As they neared the dock towards the boat, Kakashi pulled Naruto aside to wait for the boat to talk about her actions. Naruto sighed and placed up a privacy barrier around them, knowing Sasuke wanted to listen in.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked innocently, enjoying the tick mark appear on his usually aloof face.

"Naruto Uzumaki." His voice authoritive and terse. Naruto seeing how far she could push the copy-nin replied.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Yet in a confused manner, seeing his muscle twitch uncontrollably.

Kakashi tried his best to breathe away his anger, wanting to shake the blonde about so his words and concern would shimmy through her thick skull. "What happened with the demon brothers?"

"Ehh, why didn't you just say so, sensei? Always cryptic like Ji-chan. Are you sure your hair's natural?" Eyeing his hair suspiciously, inwardly wanting to run her fingers through the soft silver threads. Always wondering how it defied gravity, yet always on a lean.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just answer my question." Getting frustrated and annoyed at her evasion tactics and rude comments.

Naruto sighed in defeat, her eyes hardening. "I need protectors, Kakashi-sensei. Helpers, informers, gatherers. The lot." Seeing his silver brow raise in question, she clicked her tongue at the stubbornness of the man, knowing him far too long to know he wouldn't leave her alone till he got his question answered. It was the same when he asked her out. He pestered and stuck to her like glue for two whole weeks, before she actually caved instead of her usual, 'I'm busy' or 'Go Away' or just plain running off.

"I know you know that I'm the Kyūbi Jinchuriki. There are people in the Elemental Nations that see the Buji as a means of power, the Buji are meant to keep the balance in the world and I refuse to let power hungry morons harm them." Scowling, muttering under her breath which Kakashi caught thanks to his time in ANBU. "They have feelings too. They're not evil, humans are. Destroying nature."

Releasing the barrier and made her way over to the concern Sakura and waved her off and to get into the boat with Sasuke. Kakashi following her soon after, pushing off the land and across the sea.

The two females preparing for Zabuza's appearance with Naruto pulling out her trump card to get the Kubikiribocho-nin over to her side. She was after all, the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki. The princess & heiress to the whirlpool country.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Change the Future: Chapter 4**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

Naruto & Sakura wanted so badly to laugh madly at their predicament. It felt almost as if they were going crazy watching the same scene roll out before them. Seeing two jonin-level ninja battle it out. Kakashi making Zabuza go crazy with his implanted sharingan eye and Zabuza trapping him inside his water-prison.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Naruto & Sakura were wearing masks, they would've collapsed in unbreakable laughter as Zabuza was trying to scare them about his graduation test & weak KI.

Sakura had been exposed to Naruto's infamous short-temper for years, especially her undoubtedly menacing KI. Laced with a bit of Buji, Uzumaki and Namikaze with a dash of her piercing glare. It was enough to make Sakura have nightmares for months on end. And she only witnessed a fraction of Naruto's true anger.

Shikamaru on the other hand, describe it as eerily calm, cold and downright terrifying. Naruto would be perfectly calm, authoritive and in specific words otherworldly. He said it only happened once on the battlefield; and that was when Obito belittled the Buji and their Jinchuriki, especially Gaara & Killer B.

Shikamaru swore he closed his eyes for a brief mille-second and when he opened them…the entire white Zetsu army was slaughtered and she had Obito by the throat, choking out his fears as his eyes were forever locked with Naruto's.

Everyone who witnessed the event mentally swore never to badmouth the Buji or Jinchuriki…ever. Not even think negatively about them.

Though right now during the battle, Naruto managed to place her palm on Zabuza's shoulder blade and marked him, before she fell into the water. smirking in victory. Now all she had to do now was to wait for Haku to find her in the forest and start her plan.

Sakura couldn't help but snort in amusement when Haku disappeared with the 'dead' body of Zabuza. She was a freakin' medical ninja. The Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju's apprentice & successor. Honestly, it was quiet insulting to her skills, wanting so badly for the chunin exams to appear and finish so she could get out of her 12 year old body. It was frustrating having shorter limbs than originally.

Sasuke tsked in annoyance when Naruto literally threw Kakashi-sensei on him, but didn't comment when he saw her big blue innocent eyes look pleadingly at him. He was an Uchiha. Dammit. And here he was being thoroughly whipped by the blonde just like the Sandaime and Gamma Sannin. He was at least thankful that she made a batch of clones to scout ahead and form a second barrier around them.

With the three men up ahead, Naruto & Sakura lagged behind to converse with one another.

"Hokage-sama, did you succeed?" Asking politely.

"Hai, now all that's left to do is wait for when Haku finds me and that's when I'll start their recruitment." Naruto replied quietly.

Sakura looked a tad confused and voiced. "But how are you going to get them to join us, Hokage-sama? What's your plan?"

Naruto chuckled mischievously. "You're forgetting, Sakura-chan. I'm the heiress to the whirlpool country and princess to the Uzumaki clan, due to my mother. Do you remember what I said about my Kaa-chan's katana?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully and nodded. "Hai; that it was made out of minerals and rare chakra conductive metals from Uzushiogakure no Sato." Sakura shuffled through her memories for a suitable explanation as to how Kushina's katana had to do with Zabuza. "Wait a minute…! You mean that…" Looking to her leader for confirmation on her thoughts.

Naruto nodded once. "Correct. The seven blades of the mist originally were created in Uzushiogakure. Made by my Great-Grandfather as an offering of peace between the nations. The Daimyō of the water country at the time accepted the gifts and pledge that if the royal blood of the Uzumaki clan ever need assistance than the swordsmen would return to their rightful leader and follow their command.

All I need to do to get Zabuza to believe me is for me to touch his sword with my chakra. But I'll have to tread carefully around the two of them…they are missing-nin with promising skills."

Sakura smiled. "You never cease to amaze me, Hokage-sama. Always unpredictable."

Naruto only winked cheekily in response.

"When will you leave for Uzushiogakure no Sato, Hokage-sama?" A hint of worry lacing her voice.

The blonde Uzumaki squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "I'll be leaving tonight…Don't look at me like that, Sakura-chan. I have to explain things to Sasuke and Zabuza will be fit & ready within a week; that gives me hardly any time to do what I have planned. I also have to hunt down Itachi while were here. Otherwise I'll have to wait till after the chunin exams and I have a feeling that we'll be too busy to deal with him then."

Sakura nodded then sighed in understanding. "You should take a break soon and just don't linger too long there, Hokage-sama. Kaka-sensei's not Konoha's top shinobi for nothing…though I could drug him, maybe rearrange a few organs till you get back." Both giggling, earning suspicious looks from Sasuke.

"I'll be back by sunrise. I promise…you're still marked, right?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Have been for 3 years, Hokage-sama." Lifting the back of her dress to show the Hiraishin mark on her hipbone.

"Good. Now let's help the Teme get the scarecrow through the door." Stifling her laughter at seeing the Uchiha leaning against the door frame to the entrance of Tazuna's home with Kakashi practically drooping to the floor, head almost touching the ground.

The two girls greeted Tsunami before they let Sasuke collapse on the ground and take Kakashi to the spare room to patch and heal him up. Naruto creating a clone to drag Sasuke's ass into the room too. Tazuna entered the room and sat next to 'sunshine' that was on the right of Kakashi's resting form with Sakura opposite her next to Sasuke.

"Okay Tazuna-Jiji, don't worry about the house. I'll put up a barrier to protect your family, the same one I used on you this morning. Though much stronger, I see how much you care for your family." Naruto said, smiling softly to the bridge-builder as he sighed in relief.

Sakura already letting her hands glow green with medical ninjutsu to heal their exhausted sensei as Naruto went through a set of seal to erect a Sannin-level barrier that reached to the end of the docks. Those with bad intentions towards the family will end in immediate pain and wouldn't stop till Naruto felt like it.

"Dobe, how did you learn barrier seals?" Sasuke asked curiously as he felt the warm, comforting chakra wash over him and around the house.

"The library…whaat? I do go to the library, Teme." Sasuke only snorted in indifference and brought his attention to their sensei.

Sakura spoke up next, wanting to clear the air and sooth her wounded pride. "Zabuza's still alive. The hunter-nin used senbon to the neck and put him in a death-like state; and if I'm correct, which I am, Zabuza won't be fully recovered for at least a week. Same with Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto saw Tazuna's eyes widen in fear and calmed him down by placing her hand in his shoulder and allowed small quantities of her Yang chakra to sooth him. Feeling him ease under her touch Naruto said in a sage-ly voice. "Everything will be fine, Tazuna-Jiji. You're looking at the next Sannin and future Hokage. We won't let Gato wreak havoc on your country any longer." Ushering the man out of the room, feeling his emotions settle.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, saying. "Words of a true leader…" enjoying the hue on her whiskered cheeks as she glared at him, yet it was filled with mirth. "…wise words, though do you really think we can become the next Sannin?"

Naruto snorted in disbelief. "Of course we can. You're Sasuke Uchiha, a bloody genius and then there's Sakura Haruno, a medical prodigy and then there's me. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. Dattebayo!" Immediately growling to her-self, trying to ignore Sakura's giggles.

"I though you got rid of your verbal-tick."

Naruto folded her arms stubbornly. "I can't help it. It just comes out whenever I'm nervous or excited."

Sakura pulled her glowing hands away from Kakashi, indicating that she was finished healing him as a beginning medical ninja with Sasuke asking. "What are we supposed to do about Zabuza and his accomplice?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes and brought a finger to her lip. Sasuke was about to interrupt her till Sakura jabbed him in the ribs…hard and shook her head. Sakura knew Naruto's thinking pose all too well and knew not to interrupt the process of pure genius.

Naruto's face of concentration turned into one of glee and summoned her scroll from her wrist and unfurled it to she came to a stop. The kanji for 'Teme' in bright red, making Sasuke glare at the offending words as Naruto summoned another scroll from it and handed the item over to Sasuke.

"I thought that you might like this one. Use it wisely, Teme or I'll beat you to a pulp." Sasuke grunted, opening the scroll. Smirking at the technique Naruto gave him and placed the scroll into his pack.

Sakura was about to speak up when their sensei started to whimper slightly, making them all look at him in confusion. Kakashi didn't stop his whimpering as he began shaking and mumbling out incoherent things.

"Sakura, what wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke questioned. Not enjoying in the slightest, seeing his teacher in agony. His time with the two girls made him open up his locked emotions and revelled in the feeling of being cared about once more. The girls he considered sisters…not that he'd tell them.

Sakura frowned. _'This didn't happen last time. What changed?'_ "He's having a nightmare, but at his age and profession I wouldn't be surprised. It must be tragic if he's acting like this." Having inkling as to what the nightmare is about. Either about the death of Obito or Rin. "Naruto, can't you comfort him?" Smirking inwardly and high-fiving her inner-self at her brilliant suggestion.

Naruto stared at her teammates shell-shocked. "W-why can't you or Teme do it? Why me?" she question accusingly

"I'm not gay." Sasuke commented as if was the answer to everything.

"I've already healed Kaka-sensei and anyway, you're chakra is really soothing & comforting. Everyone knows that." Getting a grunt of approval from the Uchiha.

Naruto scowled. "Fine, but help me lift his upper-body." Her friends complied with Naruto moving to the head of the futon and allowed the two to rest Kakashi's back on her lap, working her hands through his hair that was no longer held in place by his Hitai-ate. Slowly massaging his scalp with her small fingers.

The results were immediate. Sasuke took Naruto's previous spot, with all of them watching as their sensei settled under the blonde's touch. Hearing him purr slightly made them all chuckle at the unmanly move from the legendary copy-nin.

Naruto spoke up in a soft whisper. "Rest tonight. I have my clones scouting the area and watching guard. Hopefully by morning, sensei will be awake and we'll see what he does."

"Hai/Hn." Went the response from her teammates with their teacher groaning slightly and fluttered open his sole grey eye, somehow keeping the sharingan eye closed.

Kakashi woke to a nice ministration to his hair and felt him-self relax. He hadn't felt this calm in years and heard his students whispering around him and tried to pry his eye open. Grateful that his students didn't try to remove his mask.

Opening his eye, Kakashi came face-to-face with big sapphire orbs looking at him with concern and jollity. Understanding that she was the one that was patting his head in a comforting manner and saw the other two sitting either–side of him.

He didn't move from his spot and melt more under Naruto's touch, considering she hadn't stopped nor moved.

"How are you feeling, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked in what he dubbed as her medic-mode.

"Tired…" He hoarse out as Sakura nodded.

"That's understandable. You suffering from minor chakra exhaustion and should be fully-recovered within 4 days, a week if you don't stress yourself out." Sakura stated as a fact, glaring at Kakashi. "Don't be stubborn, or you'll wish you never took on a team. Is that clear, Kakashi Hatake?"

The copy-nin nodded his head stiffly, feeling Naruto chuckle and hearing Sasuke grunt.

Sakura & Sasuke relayed the day's events from when Kakashi passed out after the fight and told him about Zabuza being alive to Naruto's protection detail. Highly impressed by the lot of them.

Naruto stopped her ministrations, much to Kakashi's dismay and listened as she addressed Sasuke.

"Oi Teme, come here. I want to test something." Seeing his skepticism, Naruto widened her eyes slightly, glistening with unshed tears and inwardly smiled, seeing that she won when he shuffle closer to him.

Nobody was prepared for when Naruto applied the same massage to Sasuke as she did to Kakashi, except with one hand. All hearing the Uchiha sigh in content, moving closer to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face, feeling his emotions smooth out in clarity. Retracting her hands and looked to Sakura.

"So you were right."

"I told you, you're chakra is soothing and comforting…" after a sudden thought, Sakura added on cheekily. "It's why Shika always leans on you."

Naruto growled low in her throat and replied in an all-too enthusiastic tone. "Your hair is like the divine beauty of the ever blossoming Sakura tree that forever rooted itself in my heart. You moonlit skin allures my youthful stead as your emerald's shine brighter than any gem in the world. Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto was cut off as Sakura slapped both of her hands over her mouth. Blushing furiously all the way down to her neck.

Deciding to get even, Sakura lowered her tone to a husky quality. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are the sun as I am the moon. Forever distance apart, our hearts are entwined as one. You shall be the light as I am the dark; our hearts beat together in perfect sync. My Eternal mate, my one true heart that shall thaw away my…"

Sakura got cut off as well, when Naruto threw her hands on Sakura's mouth. Turning as red as a tomato, forgetting that Kakashi was still on her lap and her chest was inches from his flustered face. Sasuke looking at the two blushing and lip covered Kunoichi, ignoring the distraught jonin.

The girls eyed each other carefully, nodding slowly before retracting their hands and sat back in their previous positions. Kakashi sighing as he got his air space back. Sasuke filled with questions.

"Are you two dating somebody?" Sasuke mussed out-loud, gaining even redder blushes. Putting Hinata to shame.

"No, Sakura-chan/Naruto was just messing around." The two stated in finality with Naruto removing Kakashi from her lap and walked out of the room with Sakura.

The males once again looked to each other questioningly with Sasuke shrugging his shoulders.

**Sakura & Naruto:**

The two time-travellers made it outside the house and near the edge of the forest, waiting for Naruto to place up a privacy barrier before Sakura could enjoy her fun.

"Soo…how was Kaka-sensei's hair? You almost slipped when you were playing with it." Giggling as Naruto turned away.

"It's a soft as always. I swear his hair can't be natural if it sticks up like that. He must use a jutsu or something." Both sitting on the grass to laugh. "But if felt nice again. To be with him, even if it was for a few minutes." Smiling softly as she plucked at the grass.

Sakura warmed her smile and place her hands on top of Naruto's. "I know right now that you have it harder than Shika or I. Having to see Kaka-sensei almost every day, but remember to rest, Hokage-sama. We can't afford to burn out now. We can't let our future appear."

Naruto smiled gratefully at her subordinate. "I'm glad that we have a second chance to save everyone…and I couldn't ask for better people than you or Shika to come back with me."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a decent hour, give or take a few minutes before Sakura spoke up once more.

"It's getting darker. It's best if you leave within the next two hours, the trip there and back will be long." Naruto snorted in agreement and took the offered hand from Sakura to stand up.

"And I think Kakashi-sensei & Sasuke are getting worried that we haven't returned yet." Nodding to the window that housed the two males for their stay. "I can't have my clones active when I reach Uzushiogakure or the barrier up so I need you to place one up after I slip out." Disabling the privacy barrier and walked with Sakura back to the house.

"I know. Do you at least have a plan if you don't make it back on time? Remember how dangerous Uzushiogakure no Sato can be?" Sakura warned with concern.

Naruto playfully punched Sakura's shoulder. "You know I always have a back-up plan, even when I make it up on the spot…" earning a smug look from the medical Kunoichi. "…and we've been to my village before, I'll be safer this time. After all, the place just needs a nick of my blood to disarm the traps."

Both shivering in remembrance when they both treaded through the trap-loaded village and ended up almost dying.

The two entered the house to see everybody around the dining table, eating leisurely. Both noting the depressing aura around Inari and the dark glare from their male teammates, and made their way over to Tazuna, rather than the lone spare seat by Kakashi.

The meal passed fairly quickly with Naruto & Sakura offering to help Tsunami clean up. Not wanting to be cornered by the two men and dashed off into their room soon after. Not bothering to lock the door, knowing that the former ANBU-nin would find it suspicious.

Naruto happily stripped down to her underwear in front of Sakura, not minding if someone walked in. Sakura would just punch them through the wall.

Sakura whistled in appreciation. "Even when your 12, you have a nice bust. Both you & Hinata."

Naruto giggled and threw her shirt at the ogling Kunoichi and searched through her scroll for her side-mission clothing.

"Honestly I'd rather have your figure, Sakura-chan. I don't understand how Baa-chan, Anko & Hinata deal with these nuisances. At least they're a bit smaller that Hina-chan's." Throwing on her tight-fitted clothes as Sakura laughed.

"Oh common, it can't be that bad. I remember when a _certain_ someone would drown anyone in KI if they even let their eyes flicker towards them." Covering up the name as she felt the two signatures from her teammates. Rolling her eyes in annoyance. Not even Kakashi bothered to cover his signature and he was supposed to be resting.

"Oh please. All the guys did and treated me as a glass doll. You should've seen Iruka-sensei when it got too hot in the classroom and I took off my jacket. I swear I never seen someone move so fast and when I tried to get answers from him, he kept going on about how I would always be a little girl." Tugging her shirt in place as Sakura stifled her laughter. "It makes me worried." Naruto frowned

"How so?" Sakura asked, knowing the two males outside were listening intently.

"Well I'd like to have kids of my own someday. I just wonder how he would react to seeing me pregnant or something." Both chuckling.

"I'd be more worried about the man that got you pregnant." Sakura inputted with humour, making Naruto gasp in disbelief.

"I'm doomed to be single…forever." The blonde stressed as she finished tying up her boots and stood to her full height, asking. "So…what do you think?"

Sakura looked at Naruto under a careful gaze. Getting up of her futon to circle the fidgeting blonde.

Naruto wore a black long-sleeved shirt that ended two inched below her bust. Hugging her curves nicely, not too slutty. Professional. She had on black skin tight pants made out of breathable & flexible material. A gift from Tsunade with a pair of knee-length leather lace-up heeled combat boots. The Shodai's necklace hanging loosely on her chest with her hair pinned in a bun, held by two senbon, courtesy of Sakura and had on a pair of black-fingerless gloves. The metal plate having the insignia of the Uzumaki clan. Her weapons all sealed within her wrists. Prepared for action.

Sakura stepped back after several circlings and smile happily. "Better, much better. Though not as nice as your last one. Before the orange."

"This isn't a fashion show, Sakura-chan." Naruto scolded and blew her bangs out of her face.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Can't help it. Makes me wonder what you'd look like in that outfit when your…oh I don't know…20." Eyes pleading.

Naruto giggled; thankful she placed sizeable seals on all her clothes so they wouldn't tear. "Well…if you insist." Seeing her subordinate nod fiercely, Naruto removed her Infūin to show her true form. Suppressing her chakra to keep Kakashi in the dark and placed her hand on her hips. "Soo, Whattya think?" Snickering as she saw the blood dribble out of Sakura's nose and tossed her a tissue to clean her-self up.

"Now I understand why Iruka-sensei doesn't want you to grow up." Both feeling the curiosity from their teammates outside the door. "But are you going to keep wearing that?

"Hmm, Nah. Konoha has more perverts than all the Great Nations…combined. It would be too hazardous to walk around wearing this." Walking quietly over to the door, hand around the handle. "Isn't that right…Kakashi-sensei, Teme?" Ripping the door open to reveal to guilty and stunned shinobi.

Both of them looked to Sakura first who pointed at Naruto. Regretting the idea immediately as they both ended up with raging blushes with Sasuke providing a full-on nose bleed.

Naruto laughed lightly, Sakura remembering the husky quality her laugh held and smirked as Sasuke fainted and Kakashi tried to splutter out his excuse.

"Such rude people these days, ne Sakura-chan? Can't even get changed without being spied on." Closing the door on Kakashi's face and placed up a barrier, now that the males wouldn't disturb them unless they wanted to be furthered embarrassed.

Naruto released the suppression of her chakra, thanks to the barrier and stayed in her true form, with Sakura following suit soon after. Stretching lazily on their futon.

"I can't wait till the end of the chunin exams. Being in our younger forms suck." Sakura comment, getting a hum in approval from her Hokage. "But who'd thought that Sasuke-kun's a pervert, especially around the chest area." Both giggling at the new found information.

"When do you plan on telling Sasuke…everything?" Sakura questioned. Naruto rolled onto her side, her arm propped up to hold her face.

"I do plan on telling him about Kurama soon. But I want Itachi to tell Sasuke about the massacre, it's only right it came from the mouth of his brother. How are things with you & Baa-chan?"

"Great, we made a break through on Hayate-san's lung disease and should have the medication & surgery finalized when the chunin exams roll around…hmm? But we haven't made it anywhere with Itachi's chakra disease. We don't even know the cause."

"His eyes." Naruto supplied. Sakura's attention fully focused on the blonde. "The Mangekyō sharingan affects his eye-sight after every use and he's always had a weak body when he was younger. For that, it was because of the strain of the training his father put him through. Don't worry about Itachi's health, I've got it covered."

Sakura raised a questioning brow. "What do you have up your sleeve this time, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto brought her free hand over to Sakura's view and allowed her hand to glow yellow, showing the markings on the back of her hand. "I've been working with Kurama to use his Yang chakra on a lower scale. Not only can I share my chakra, but now I can heal what the medical world think off as impossible. But I won't use it constantly; otherwise it's not fair on medics, like yourself & Baa-chan. So I'll only use it in emergencies."

Sakura whistled in awe. "I see where you're coming from. But you better leave now, it's time." Bringing her-self into a lotus position with Naruto nodding and mirroring her actions. Holding their palms out to each other to transfer the barrier jutsu.

"How long do you think you can keep it up?" Naruto asked in worry as she made her way over to the window.

"Just go, Hokage-sama. I'll hold up this end, go get what you need." Pushing her lightly out the window.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You know, this makes me feel like I'm trying to sneak out to a party and your my amazing little sister that's helping me."

"I'm your _older_ sister. Don't forget that, baka."

"I thought it was Hokage-sama." Jumping out the window before Sakura could hit her and landed on the ground without a sound or disturbance. She needed to be in her true form to get to Uzushiogakure faster and sped off to the east of the village. Feeling the rush of the memories from her clones.

**XXXX**

It took Naruto a good 3½ hours without the use of Kyūbi's cloak to get to the shores of Uzushiogakure and sat down at the ruined entrance of the gate. Looking sorrowfully at the once prosperous village now laid in historic ruins and closed her eyes in meditation.

This was one of the four places that she could feel at peace with and took Sakura's advice into account and took some time to relax. The other places being on top of her father's stone head, any lush forestry and the Valley of the End. Naruto knew that Uzushiogakure was once filled with beautiful shrubbery, exotic animals and alluring architecture. A place full of prime history, the place she wished thrived with life.

"I promise you this, my ancestors. Once peace runs through the lands once more, Uzu no Kuni will be restored and filled to the brim of laughter and love. This is my gift to you." Standing up once again to bite her thumb and smear the blood on the inner-post of the stone gate.

Stepping back, Naruto watched in pride & awe as ancient seal markings lit up the deserted village. Staring at the entrance and spreading out to the East, South, and West parts of the historic village. Naruto followed the main path towards her destination. The heart of Uzu no Kuni, to the white marble Fountain of Eternal Wisdom. The only structure in the village that still stood tall without a single chip. The fountain the Uzumaki clan prided their skills on.

Not the fountain in general, but the elegant & bewitching sculpted dragon that was the centre piece. Its wings outstretched to the skies, tail wrapped protectively around a new-born baby and its mother. Mouth ajar in anger, scaring off any predators that wished to harm the new family. It's magnificent large body in a defensive stance. It's whole demeanour radiating threat, love, wisdom & power.

Naruto walked gracefully up to the fountain and ran her fingers along the old Uzumaki language.

"The King of Dragons, Aragon. The protector and summons of the Ōtsutsuki Family. Princess Ōtsutsuki & her son Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. The first Uzumaki to walk the plains."

Naruto smiled as the words left her mouth and let her hand drop softly. "Rikudō-Jiji, watch over me as I continue on your dream. With your son, Kurama by my side and hopefully all our other brothers & sisters, we can live in a world of love & harmony. After all, it's kind of an Uzumaki thing, to never give up."

Biting her thumb once again and slid the blood across the names of the dragon, the princess that brought chakra into the world and her ancestor. Watching as the plaque shook heavily before popping down and sliding away, to reveal a large yellow crusty scroll.

Naruto delicately pulled the scroll out of its hiding place and unrolled it carefully on the ground. Reading over the names that were on the scroll. The mother of the first Uzumaki, the first Uzumaki, her great-grandfather, grandfather and then her mothers. Granted three of the names were smudged between her great-grandfather & Hagoromo, but knew they were her family of the royal blood and began re-writing her name on the scroll. Sealing the summons scroll in her Infūin, it's not like anyone else could summon the dragons. They had to the royal blood & chakra to do so.

Naruto stood to her full height and went through the handsigns for the summoning jutsu and slammed her hands on the earthy terrain. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Using the right amount of chakra for the beast she needs to talk to.

A massive plume of chakra smoke later she was greeted by the second Dragon king, Varkcon. He was over 250ft tall and was covered in white scales, except for his belly and the outline of his tail which was a pale golden colour. He was the lord of light and life. One of the remaining two of his kind after his father. His father being the original protector to the Ōtsutsuki family.

Varkcon looked down to his new summoner with his steely yellow orbs, filled with age & wisdom.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, you have returned."**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Change the Future: Chapter 5**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

Sakura began to worry. It was nearing 9am and she wouldn't be able to maintain the Sannin-level barrier for more than another hour. To make matters worse, Naruto hadn't returned home and she had told Kakashi-sensei that Naruto went out on a walk…2 hours ago. Who in kami's name goes on a walk for 2 hours, especially Naruto?

It didn't help at all that her two teammates kept a _very_ close eye on her as she ate her breakfast. Trying her best not to punch them both through the wall and reign in her temper. Which was almost as deadly as Naruto's temper, except Naruto could control hers better. So Sakura busied her-self by talking to Tsunami, throwing concerning glances at the depressive boy and try to purge out the drunken stench of Tazuna.

She though spending all those years with Lady Tsunade and funny enough, Naruto would get her used to the smell of the hard liquor. She still couldn't understand how the two could drink so much and not let the alcohol affect them in the slightest. Not even when they drank litres of the stuff which could burn away an average person's liver.

"Maah, Maah…" Kakashi dragged out, gaining the neutral yet anxious expression from Sakura. "It's almost been 2½ hours since Naruto went out on this _walk_. I wonder what she has been up too. Ne _Sakura?_"

Sakura giggled lightly as she helped cleared the table and voiced. "Who know? The baka must be training somewhere. You know how enthusiastic she can get…" Sakura's forehead creased a bit as she grabbed Sasuke's dishes. "…a little _too_ enthusiastic, if you ask me." Slipping the dishes in to the sink.

The shinobi in the house all turned their head towards the door as they felt a presence and watched as the front door creaked open to reveal the blonde they have been conversing about.

Sakura immediately ran to her side, seeing her blank state. Glad that Naruto at least put her henge in place and noticed as Naruto held up her palms to her with Sakura following suit. Transferring the barrier back to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Smoothing her blonde locks behind her ear. Although she wanted to scold Naruto for not returning when she was supposed to, but the empty look in her eyes kept her from dragging her outside, summon Katsuyu and talk with her master. "What happened? You were gone for so long."

"Jacket…" Naruto mumbled out. Sakura complied and dashed off to their room to grab her ghastly orange jacket and ran back. Throwing the garment over the blonde.

Naruto mechanically moved her arms so Sakura could dress her, forgetting that she was wearing her side-mission clothes and wanted some safety, something normal with her. The Shodai's necklace was too small for comfort.

Sakura gently tugged Naruto by the arms and into the living room to sit down. Everyone followed suit, even Inari. Wondering what happened to the usually bright & sunny blonde.

Sakura instantly went into sister/medic-mode and check Naruto over, noting she wasn't injured and smelt like the ocean. Faintly wishing that Shikamaru was here to help.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked once more. She hated, absolutely hated it when Naruto would look like this. So lifeless, dead, emotionless.

"Tazuna-Jiji…" Earning the attention of the Bridge-Builder. Sasuke moving to sit next to Naruto, not knowing how to comfort the girl and just sat patiently. "…I believe in you." Getting off the couch to retreat to her room. Though not before stopping briefly to throw over her shoulder. "Finish the bridge, I'll be here to help & protect you. You're the hero this country needs." And treaded to her sleeping quarters to get changed for the day.

Though what they didn't notice was the small tug on her lips as she walked away from them. _'Sakura-chan's going to punch me into next week when she finds out what I did. But for now…Kakashi.'_ Stopping her thoughts as she slid the door closed behind her to come face-to-face with her sensei. Gesturing her to sit next to him on the floor.

As soon as Naruto sat down next to him, zipping up her jacket, he asked. "Where…what did you see?"

Naruto kept her mask in place and smiled sadly. "It's not something I would like to explain. I just hope what I did for them was enough, till the bridge is finished." Unconsciously bringing her hand up to rub the lobe of her ear.

Kakashi saw the starting gesture and reached out to pull her hand away. "You shouldn't do that." Keeping her hand away from her ear.

Naruto puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, when she heard Kakashi question. "So…what did you do? For the villagers." He added on when he was her confused look.

Naruto only wrinkled her eyes cheekily. "Depends, what are you going to teach us today?"

Kakashi sighed and flicked her nose, chuckling as he saw her try to glare at her. Noticing her pout and fold her arms. "You should learn to answer your superiors, instead of evading the topic."

The blonde Jinchuriki snorted in amusement. "Well it works on Ji-chan & Iruka-sensei…actually it works on a lot of people, especially when I do this…" Her lips immediately quivered, cheeks inflated and eyes teary.

Kakashi's sole eye widened, thanking kami that he wore a mask. Undoubtedly blushing at Naruto's cute yet diabolical tactics and looked away from her. Mostly to the ceiling where he wouldn't be tempted to look at her.

"Hehe always works…" Bringing her finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes. Kakashi peeked back down to see if it was safe and saw her thinking intently. Wondering if he should interrupt or leave her as she is. But didn't get to decide when Naruto opened up her mouth. "I really need to write a list."

Kakashi 'huh-ed' as Naruto got up from her seated position and looked through her scroll till she stopped at the kanji 'candy'. _'Why does she have sweets sealed away?'_

Naruto ignored her companion, spiking her chakra slightly for Sakura to come. And not even 2 seconds later Sakura was by her side with Sasuke leaning against the wall by Kakashi as Naruto unsealed a bag of candy and placed a privacy seal on the room.

Naruto motioned Sasuke over to sit down. "Okay teme. Listen up & listen good, I'll only say this once and save your questions till the end." Seeing him nod in confusion Naruto bit her thumb and slapped her hand on the wooden floorboards. "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

As the smoke cleared two small toads appeared. One dark orange and the other yellow. Naruto grinned happily at her two favourite familiars and waved casually. "Hey Gamakichi, Gamatatsu. Been a while hasn't it."

"NAURTO!" The toads hollered.

Sakura had to hold in her snickers as the toads leapt from their summoning place and onto her Hokage. Eyes bawling in tears, nose running with snot. Sasuke grunted at the amphibians with Kakashi pulling out his porn, both wondering what Naruto wanted to talk about.

Naruto sat awkwardly at the toads smeared their _joy_ into her jacket and laughed fondly. It had been almost 3½ years since she last saw the chief's sons. Rubbing the boys on their backs before she plucked them off and held each of them in her hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Do you know how worried sick we've been?" The dark orange toad croaked out with his cubby brother nodding angrily.

Naruto groaned and replied. "Why does everyone say my full name when they're angry? Geez I was going to pop by sometime in the future. Just be glad you got to see me first, instead of the chief, Ma or Pa. –ttebayo." Mocking fake heartache as best as she could while holding them. "I even brought candy along and was going to give you a super-duper amazing ultra-secret mission. Your love wounds me." Sagging in defeat.

Gamatatsu & Gamakichi didn't take notice of Naruto's demeanour and leapt of her hand to attack the big bag of candy by Sakura.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto threw an accusing finger at the toad brothers. "OI, I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me. So rude." Rummaging through her jacket for the two slips of paper and a pen to get ready for the toads to deliver.

Sakura shook her head in amusement. "This is why slugs are better."

"Pfft, at least toads have personality." Naruto countered.

"Dogs are loyal…and they're not slimy." Kakashi inputted, ignoring the scandalous faces of his female students and flicked the page of his book over.

Naruto ran a hand through her hair as she wrote a note for Jiraiya and handed it over to Gamatatsu and watched as he poofed away with a mouth full of peppermint swirls. "Whatever. But teme I need your answers after this, so keep your mind open."

Naruto held Sasuke's full attention as she sat up straighter, her bright blues hardening and stern. "You've always wanted to know why the villagers hated me, correct."

Sasuke nodded his head confidently, with Kakashi putting his book away. "Naruto, are you…"

"Silence." Naruto commanded. Sakura holding Gamakichi close to her as she knew of her leader's tough-love, no-bullshit way off speaking when it came to explaining things important.

Kakashi & Sasuke's eyes widened at the powerful and harsh tone coming from the usually bright and cheerful blonde.

"Granted I wanted to tell you this privately, but I need to get this out of the way and can do my own thing." Signalling to Sakura they needed to talk about what happened in Uzushiogakure. "I'm telling you this because I'm placing my trust in you, Sasuke. And if you really knew me, then you'd know I don't hand out my trust to just anybody and if you break my trust, I'll break your spine. Is this clear?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto in awe but mostly fear. Yet his heart swelled a bit, knowing that Naruto trusts him enough. "I understand, Naruto."

"You better hope so, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Naruto could be scarier that Yamato-Taicho when she felt like it. An on & off switch. Scary shit.

"I'm going to start from the beginning and please don't interrupt me. Not even you Kakashi-sensei." Gamakichi leapt out of Sakura's arms and on the shoulder of his summoner, eyes narrowing in utter seriousness.

"Over 12 years ago, on October 10th Konohagakure no Sato was attacked by the strongest of the Buji. The Kyūbi no kitsune. Many lost their lives that day, family, friends, lovers the lot. Yet the shinobi of Konoha never gave up, stalling as long as their will allowed them to and waited for the Yondaime Hokage to arrive. The Yondaime fought the Kyūbi and sacrificed his life to save the village he cares deeply for, the village he views as his own family.

But the Yondaime knew that he couldn't kill a beast made out of pure chakra. The Kyūbi would only resurrect after a decade or two and once again wreak havoc. So the Yondaime did what he knew best and believed was the best for his country…at the cost of his life & another, they both sealed the Kyūbi within a new born baby. A baby not even an hour old, the only life-force strong & pure enough to harbour the hatred of both the Kyūbi & the village.

The Yondaime was no fool, yet he loved the village too much. He knew what the child would go through and as his dying wish, asked that the village would view the child as a hero."

Naruto paused slightly to see that Sasuke was putting the pieces together, knowing the next part Sakura hated the most. Always made her cry.

"His request was never met. The child lived in scorn & pure hatred in the village. Adults would pull their children away from the vessel, the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi. The children didn't know any better and followed the older generation's example. They would bully, laugh and hurt the vessel everywhere the vessel went. Publicly humiliate the vessel and crush the walls the vessel built to protect itself.

Though it didn't end there. The child soon became afraid of the dark, paranoid that the Kyūbi haters would appear and hurt it. Beat the child till it was on the brink of death. It got worse over the years and excruciatingly unbearable on the child's birthday. The day of the Kyūbi's defeat. The Sandaime did all he could do in his power to keep the child safe, yet the council took too much power before he could re-take his seat as Hokage.

Not even the ANBU could interfere. They had to watch on as the villagers beat up this child, some drunk, some for the shits & giggles. The child did nothing to retaliate. The child never would. The child understood their pain just by looking into their eyes and took everything that was thrown its way. But there was only one ANBU that saved the child when they were turning 7. He didn't care for the reparations and saved the child form being brutally raped. The child didn't care what others would think of him and cared for the ANBU greatly…till one day he disappeared and left behind a single feather for the child.

Through all the hardships the child went through, they would awake the next morning with a smile on their face…as if nothing ever happened. The child made Konoha bright once again, with their beaming personality and brought peace to several people. Namely the children at the orphanage, the Elders and the Sandaime Hokage."

Naruto left the unnamed child in the air as she listened to Sakura weep quietly and stutter out. "N-aruto Uzu-maki." Making the blonde smile softly and ruffle Sakura's hair softly. Using her chakra to calm her down, never like seeing her cry. "I-I never u-understood why you stayed, you baka." Sakura commented as she whipped away her tears and held desperately onto Naruto's hand.

"It's my home, Sakura-chan."

"That doesn't explain anything." Naruto looked to Sasuke, his fist balled up tightly, eyes seething with angry tears. "They hurt you, cause you suffering."

"You can yell, Sasuke. Nobody but us can hear you in here." Naruto eased out smoothly, noticing Kakashi's shoulders sag.

"EVEN AN IDIOT WOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE JAILER AND THE PRISON, YET THEY BEAT YOU UP! A CHILD! YET YOU STILL CARE FOR THEM!" Sasuke exploded, not understanding Naruto at all. Why she didn't run or extract vengeance on the village?

The blonde Jinchuriki sighed and gently pried her hand free from Sakura, placing Gamakichi on the ground as she stood up to sit next to Sasuke. Opening her arms in a welcoming gesture, wanting to know how far Sasuke has come from his brooding days. Remembering when he first found out about the Kyūbi when they meet up 3 years after his defection in Orochimaru's hideout. Stoic.

Sasuke at first hesitated till Naruto smiled at him kindly, just like his mother once did and collapsed onto her. His head on her lap and arms around her waist, silently crying. Letting out the emotions he held in from the massacre.

Naruto rubbed his back in a soothing motion and ran her fingers through his hair with his free hand.

"They were all on the ground. I thought that they were sleeping, but why would people sleep on the pathway." Sasuke started in a scared & quiet voice. Naruto focusing all of her attention onto the Uchiha as Sakura reassured Kakashi by placing a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi letting himself loosen under the touch.

"I didn't know what was happening and saw everyone on the ground…in blood. I ran straight to my house and saw them. My parents. They're gone. Okaa-san & Otou-san. I felt so terrified when I saw Itachi standing over them and when he looked at me…I…I-"

"Sshh, you don't have to talk about it now, Sasuke." Naruto cut him off. "I know you don't understand but the reason I stayed in Konoha…is because of my precious people. Ji-chan, the Elders, Iruka-sensei, the Ichiraku's, Shika, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and you. Without them I would've undoubtedly turned into the monster the villagers view my as. That's why, one day, I'm going to prove them all wrong. That I'm not the Kyūbi in human form. That I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. Even if they don't accept me, I'll protect the village with my life, my precious people, that's what it means to be Hokage."

Kakashi gazed at Naruto with awe. The last statement she said was eerily similar to what Minato-sensei said to him and his team after their first kill.

Naruto hesitated but ploughed on through and said. "If you truly want to avenge your family, Sasuke. Don't follow Itachi's path, forge your very own path & make everyone forget about Itachi, by outshining him…Just like I'm doing."

Sasuke sat up straight, startling Naruto. His eyes wide as if he solved the world's hardest puzzle. "You love your precious people?" he questioned rather than stated.

Naruto tilted her head slightly in confusion before nodding, making Sasuke grace a small smile or smirk. It was hard to tell, the both look the same.

"You overcame your hatred with _love._" He voiced with confidence, but the red swollen eyes didn't help at all. "That's how you're going to bring peace, isn't it? With love."

Naruto and Sakura smiled widely with Kakashi finally clicking and let the word ghost his masked lips.

"It's the strongest element in the world, which can even evaporate hatred." Slapping Sasuke wholeheartedly on the cheek.

Kakashi remembering the Sandaime's words to him after his introduction to his genin team. _"Only the one of the purest heart can tread into the terrain of Yami and purify the corrupted & lost souls."_

The three genin looked to Kakashi strangely with Naruto saying. "What was that, sensei?"

Kakashi was startled, not realizing that he spoke out loud. "N-nothing at all. I was just thinking about what Sasuke said." The three genin looked to him suspiciously, the copy-nin not knowing that they could see the stubborn pout through the creases of his mask.

Naruto stood up giggling and moved to pinch Kakashi's cheek, cooing. "Aww is sensei jealous that I'm giving Teme all my love." Seeing just above his mask a tint of pink, knowing she was embarrassing the man. It always worked in her timeline. "Don't worry, there's plenty to share." Using the hand she abused his cheek with to ruffle his silver locks.

Sakura mentally smiled knowingly knowing Naruto was trying to lightening the mood, though outwardly she was smirking along with Sasuke. Seeing Naruto tread behind their sensei and wrap her arms his shoulders and gave him a whooping big smacking kiss on his cheek. Further embarrassing the copy-nin.

"Dobe, if you don't let go off our sensei soon, he's going to die." Pointing to his cherry face. Naruto smiled brighter and ruffled Kakashi's hair one last time before she plopped herself next to him. Looking to Sasuke as she had a paper slip and pen in her hand.

"Soo Teme. Whattya think?"

"I think the villagers are idiots when they wouldn't leave me alone, but now I know that they're pompous moronic assholes that have no morals." Enjoying the scandalous looks being thrown his way and shrugged. "It's true. They should know better, we live in a ninja village after all and the Yondaime was hailed as the strongest of the Hokage. They shouldn't doubt his prowess."

Naruto hummed in consideration & pride as she wrote down Sasuke's answer on the paper. Kakashi noticing her fine calligraphy.

"Okay, one last question. Do you want to be the next Snake Sannin?" Naruto asked seriously with Sakura looking to Sasuke with hope.

The Uchiha pondered the thought for a moment. Realizing the heavy weight that was usually on his shoulders, lightened. Understanding what the Sannin meant when he should talk to someone, trust someone; and here they were. No looks of pity seen. He wanted to be a part of the friendship that Naruto had with Sakura & Shikamaru. To be treated as an equal & be seen as Sasuke, not the last Uchiha. Just Sasuke. Even Kakashi-sensei had become important to him somehow. Maybe as a man that shared similar traits.

"Very well. This way we can be a team of summoner's…and I can't have the Dobe surpassing me."

Sakura choked before she snickers with Naruto's brow twitching uncontrollable as she forcibly wrote his answer down and aimed the pen perfectly on Sakura's large forehead and elbowed the chortling masked-nin next to her.

"Gamakichi, take this to Ji-chan please." Attaching the paper to the toad.

The toad saluted and replied. "Sure thing princess." Poofing away before Naruto could harm him.

"Fuck this shit! I'm drinking hard when we get back to Konoha!" Naruto swore in her native tongue and pointed triumphantly at her fellow time-traveller. "And you're joining me with Shika."

"No…" Sakura's eyes big in shock. Shaking her head furiously. "No…"

"Yes." Naruto sang happily, knowing full well the medical ninja had shit tolerance.

"You understand her, Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, seeing Naruto grin mischievously at the nervous pink-one.

"Of course I do. We've been friends for over 5 years." Sakura answered honestly. The best lies were often the altered truth. Seeing their I-don't-believe-you look, Sakura added. "Whaat? We have. Naruto just didn't want me to get hurt so we had to keep it secret." Noting their nods of understanding.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still joining me."

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that again, Naruto Uzumaki! That's final." Sakura stated firmly, only to regret looking Naruto in her big innocent teary eyes. "No, no. Don't do that. I-I'll…" thinking desperately, Sakura blurted out with success. "…tell Jiraiya-sama about _that time_."

The effect was immediate as Naruto's kicked-puppy looked turned in to a scowl with a low growl.

Kakashi raised a curious brow and asked. "And what exactly happened _that time_?" Naruto blushed dangerously red with Sakura smirking in victory.

"Nothing, it was an accident." Naruto supplied.

"It's not really an accident, Naruto, if it went on fo…" Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground and straddled her hips.

"Mou Sakura-chan. It. Was. An. Accident." Naruto stressed, thinking past events over and smiled wickedly down at the squirming medic. "Is it because of the last time _it_ happened, you found out I was a better kisser than Bushy-Brows." Covering part of the last sentence to further annoy the two males. "There's nothing to be shy about, Sakura-chan. Everybody becomes curious at some point in their life, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei's has, Teme has already…though I'm not sure if it really counts." Naruto mused.

Sakura blushed under Naruto and forcibly pushed Naruto off, making her stumble back onto Kakashi. Sitting in his lap in a daze. "Mou so mean, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted with Kakashi looking down to the mop of blonde hair, wondering if Naruto knew where she was sitting. Trying to ignore the feeling of her toned legs on his, considering she wasn't wearing her baggy pants.

Sasuke's brow twitched as he listened to his female teammates talk so cryptically and asked coldly. "What are you talking about? And dobe, what language are you speaking?"

Sakura tried to wave away the conversation by saying. "Oh it's nothing Sasuke-kun…"

"The fact that Sakura-chan likes the way I kiss, like how you did with dog-breath." Naruto swooped in, revelling in the flustered state of her two teammates. "Though it wasn't innocent like yours, teme." Winking suggestively at the two of them and laughed.

"Maah, Maah. Why do you think I've kissed another guy, Naruto?" watching her tilted her head back in shock then smiled innocently at him.

"Because Kakashi-sensei is handsome." Sakura face-faulted at Naruto's bluntness with Sasuke still processing the thought of Naruto & Sakura tongue wrestling. Kakashi blushed and stuttered at the grinning blonde. "You're like all aloof and mysterious. You're even brave enough to read your smut in public, not like Ji-chan. He hides in his office & make his ANBU leave so he can read that stuff Ero-Sennin writes."

Naruto moved her finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes in contemplation. Oblivious to the uncomfortable masked-nin and conspiring teammates. "YATTA…!" Naruto hollered, frightening the other occupants of the room. "That's it. Sakura-chan lets teach Kakashi-sensei & Teme our handsignals." Catching her storage scroll that her subordinate tossed at her.

Kakashi caught his stutter and looked down to the browsing blonde in his lap, not having the heart to push her off. "Maah, why not the language?"

"Then I can't have my ultra-top-secret conversations with Ji-chan, Sakura-chan & Shika. Especially now that I know our team is filled with perverts." Naruto stated clearly as she summoned two thin black books, tossing one to Sasuke and handing the other to the man she is sitting on. "You might use the information as blackmail or something."

"Then how come Sakura knows?" Sasuke questioned as he nodded intently at the contents of the book, already practising the signals. Ignoring the fact that Naruto called him a pervert.

"Trust me Sasuke-kun. You don't want to know. Naruto may look innocent but really she'll be the most frightening person you'll ever meet." Shivering as Naruto smiled a tad too innocent for her liking, Kakashi reading over the handsignals leisurely. Not minding in the slightest that Naruto was still sitting on him. _'She's basically an invisible psychopath…like her father. Oh Kami! With her mother's sense of torture, I'll start growing white hairs by the time I'm 35.'_

Sasuke looked up briefly and immediately understood what Sakura meant. Whispering out knowingly to Sakura. "I feel sorry for the bastard that marries her." Sakura only giggled and waved Naruto over to the window to talk.

Naruto got off Kakashi's lap and moved over to sit on the windowsill, one leg propped out the opening. Remembering that in the previous timeline that Kakashi took them out to tree-climb in about an hour from now after he woke up. It was thanks to Sakura's healing that he woke up early & could move around slightly.

Naruto was about to summon another privacy barrier till Kakashi droned out. "Maah and what do you two think you're doing? You're not hiding anything from us are you?"

Naruto winked over to Sakura and replied. "Unless you want to hear us talk about menstruation, stomach pain…"

"That's enough Naruto. Don't say anything else." Kakashi eye smiled and waved them off, returning his gaze to the book in his hand. Marvelling in the genius of the signals. A lot more effective than the ANBU.

Naruto erected a barrier around them and went through extra seals to blur their mouths from the two men.

"Enjoying yourself in Kaka-sensei's lap, Hokage-sama" Sakura beamed immediately. Naruto just groaned at her advisor.

"I didn't even realize I was on him till he spoke up."

"Though you still got it. Embarrassing him like that." Both giggling, which ended with Sakura slapping Naruto up the head. "That reminds me. What they hell happened to you this morning? I was worried sick."

Naruto nursed her aching head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Before I knew it, it was already 8.30 and I had to ask Varkcon to drop me off nearby and then I had to come up with some sort of excuse. This is why I was all depressed and shit. Though not before creating some clones to steal some food from Gato's men and hand it out to the villagers." The blonde explained.

Sakura huffed. "Hokage-sama, we've already changed the timeline as it is. We can't goof off too much and change it so much that we don't know what's going to happen next…or an abdominal outcome could be just around the corner." She scolded and added on. "But what did you & Varkcon-sama talk about, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto sighed tiredly, not having any sleep. "It's about my clan…"


	6. Chapter 6

**To Change the Future: Chapter 6**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

Naruto sighed tiredly, not having any sleep. "It's about my clan…"

Sakura's eyes widened, already knowing about the infamous Uzumaki clan. Loving every detail from the amazing and of course unpredictable clan, even the location of the village made Sakura awe…well after spending 2 hours dodging the poisonous weapons and secret trap pits. Sakura eagerly prodded Naruto to continue.

"I've already sent a messenger dragon to inform Shika and see what he thinks. But first what do you remember about my clan?" Naruto questioned solemnly, only having less than an hour before they had to train with Tazuna taking a day off to recuperate from all the action that happened.

Sakura hummed, recalling the information about her leader's ancient clan. "Well the Uzumaki were well known and feared for their abilities in Fūinjutsu & kenjutsu that near the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War, three of the Great Nations banded together to wipe out the small nation. The Daimyō of the water country was highly disappointed and slashed Kirigakure's funds in half and never told a soul, excluding his heir about the surviving princess that was moved to Konohagakure, your mother." Sakura pointed out.

"Though before the makings of the clan, the founder, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Rikudō Sennin had two boys, who would then become the ancestors of the Uchiha & Senju clan. What nobody knew, not even the boys, was that Rikudō-sama birthed another child with another woman he fell madly in love with after the death of his first wife and kept them secret from the world, fearing for their lives because of his sons.

He had a daughter that grew up to be what he considered the world's most precious treasure and gifted her the summoning scroll for the dragons, binding her blood & chakra with the summons so that nobody else but of her kin were able to summon the legendary creature. Giving the daughter his middle name, Uzumaki. She had her father's will and continued on his dream to bring peace to the nations. Her mother having another 8 children but with the man she was forced to marry had begged the daughter of Rikudō-sama to take them far away and keep them safe. Thus the Uzumaki clan was born in Uzushiogakure no Sato." Sakura summarized. "But why did you make me recall all of this, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto instinctively reached up to rub her ear lobe but the feeling of someone staring at her made her halt her movements halfway. Both of the girls looking over to glaring Cyclopes, making Naruto scowl and flipped him the bird. Kakashi only smiled and saluted at the blonde before busying himself with his book, going over the handsignals with Sasuke.

Sakura giggled and breathed out. "Kaka-sensei still does it, even now. I thought he started to do that when you guys began dating."

Naruto snorted in annoyance but her eyes held a warm fondness. "He started when I yelled at him for training Sasuke for the chunin exams, he just did it more openly when we went out." Naruto waved the topic off and returned to their previous topic. "Anyway about what happened in Uzu no Kuni? Varkcon and his kin remember everything that has happened in the future, saying along the lines that since my blood & chakra are tied to all of them, they received the memories and waited till I found them once again." Naruto sighed wearily and looked Sakura dead in the eyes.

"He said that there's a chance to bring my parents back." (I soo wanted to leave this as a cliff-hanger.)

Sakura gasped in shock, not expecting those words to leave her mouth and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hokage-sama, what are the downsides to bringing Lord Minato & Lady Kushina back?"

The blonde smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My seal, the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. When we arrived in the past, Varkcon noted that my parent's chakra returned to me and told me that I could release my parents from the seal. But I'd need to head to the old Uzumaki mask storage temple at the edge of Konoha to get the mask of the Shinigami, to release the souls that are in the stomach of the Shinigami and give me full reign over the future souls of those that dare to use the Shiki Fūjin.

To release my parents I'd have to make two blood clones mixed with Kurama's chakra since I'm Tou-chan & Kaa-chan's only biological relative and have been exposed to Kurama's chakra for years." Naruto fidgeted nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously into slits. "Hokage-sama, what are the downsides to bringing Lord Minato & Lady Kushina back?" The medical prodigy asked once more.

"I'll be severely weakened, near the brink of death. For how long? I wouldn't know. That's why I informed Shika. Kurama believes I should go through with it when I leave with Jiraiya-sensei for the three years."

Sakura gaped at the reparations and nodded at the seriousness of the situation. Especially when her leader calls her Master by his name and honorific. "You should do what's right, Hokage-sama. I may be your advisor but this…" Indicating about the news. "…this is for you to do. I'm sure even Shikamaru understands that. Though as your right-hand woman, I suggest this should be kept between the three of us for now. Having Sandaime-sama, Lady Tsunade or Jiraiya-sama know about this could put an even larger strain on the idea and as a medic; I can't allow the stress to manifest further on you.

You can't hide from me, Hokage-sama. I see the way being in the past is affecting you, especially with the villagers & Kaka-sensei…don't look at me like that. Hokage-sama. I've known you for a good 8 years. I can tell the difference between your real smile & the fake. I've seen you cry, I've seen you in pain and I've seen you on your worst & best day. I know for a fact, along with Shikamaru & even Sasuke-kun, how the village treatment is on you. You don't know how hard it is for me to hold back my temper and smash them 6ft under.

And don't think for a second that I don't see the looks you throw at Kaka-sensei when you think nobody is looking. I know that look because it's the same way I look at Lee-kun whenever I see him training around the village. Granted I'm older than him by 6-7 years, but I still love him with all my heart. All his youth, greenness, bowl-cut & eyebrows. All of him. I even see the look in Shikamaru whenever he's cloud watching, thinking about Temari.

I've notice the way you ignored Kaka-sensei at first, trying your best not to bring up his name and when he touches you or you him. It's like it hurts too much for you to even stand his scent or to be within his sights. It's all in your eyes, Hokage-sama. Your eyes are very expression-ate to a person like me or Shikamaru who have been by your side for years…" Sakura let out a relieving breath after her rant. "…Maybe you're right, Hokage-sama. We need a day off, just to drink, let lose as few notches and smash things."

Naruto held back her tears and smiled weakly at her subordinate. "Our lives are soo fucked up right now." Lightening the mood slightly. "When Kashi…passed on, it never hurt so much in my life…" Gripping the material by her heart, stubbornly refusing to let her tears spill as the object of her affections was only a few feet away from her. "…and to see him again, just standing there as if nothing ever happened. The war, the deaths of thousands never existed. Hearing his lazy ass voice, his stupid porn and fuckin' slouch…it hurts, Sakura-chan." Resting her head on the window frame, closing her eyes.

Sakura could see the ghostly gentle smile on Naruto's lips and reached over to squeeze her hand, holding on tight. "I know…I hear the word 'youth' all the time back in the village. I feel the same way you do when I see Lee-kun. I miss it whenever he would pull me close as if I were his whole world and would whisper over and over about how much he loves me. His idiotic poetic words about flowers & youth. We'll save them this time, Hokage-sama. That's a promise of a lifetime." Linking their pinkies together, Naruto opening her eyes to smile fondly at the pinkette.

"That's right, our promise to them. To create a better future." Pulling away their pinkies. "I should ask Ji-chan for a couple of days off." Seeing her advisors questioning look, Naruto continued. "Being around Kakashi has its limits. Mine is expiring soon if I don't get some serious R&R."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Don't forget, I'm always here if you need to talk, Hokage-sama."

Naruto chuckled lightly and ruffled Sakura's hair, much to her annoyance & laughter. "It's amazing how you can change between my name & Hokage-sama."

"Of course. I am Sakura Haruno after all." Earning a light punch to the shoulder. "I'm serious though. You will always be my leader, my Hokage. Even Shikamaru thinks the same. We will always follow under your command." Smiling a million watts. Naruto could only snort at Sakura's logic.

The two settled down to let the information sink into their brains, with Sakura speaking up once again. "You leave to meet Zabuza tomorrow morning, right?"

Naruto nodded her head. "Hai tonight is when Inari blows up and I storm out to train…" Sakura noticed Naruto distant look, waiting for her to continue patiently. "Itachi…" Naruto whispered and brought her gaze outside to the forest.

"Hokage-sama…?" Sakura questioned, looking in the direction of her leader. Only to see nothing but forestry, Sakura couldn't even sense anyone out there.

Naruto shook her head to bring her thoughts back and smiled reassuringly at her subordinate. "I remember in the previous timeline I could feel this weird sensation. I didn't think much of it, till I meet Itachi when I went to grab Baa-chan. He won't be here for another two days."

"But why was Itachi here?"

"To see how Sasuke would handle his first C-rank mission, maybe? He is originally a spy in the Akatsuki and kept me as safe as he could. Remember?"

Sakura's faced once filled with questions now morphed into a sly smile and poked Naruto knowingly. "Itachi was the ANBU that save you, isn't he?" the lack of reply and stoic features was all Sakura needed. "And he still protects you after the massacre. I bet not only did he come here to check up on Sasuke-kun, but to also see if you were okay." Gushing like a mad fangirl. "KAWAII!"

Naruto tsked and slapped Sakura up the head. "I thought you were over your fangirlism. What so cute about Itachi watching over me anyway?"

Sakura pouted before she stated the obvious, well to her anyway. "Are you kidding me? Itachi is super handsome, his I-don't-give-a-damn yet caring personality. Watching over & protecting you ever since you were little. Not caring about the consequences, using all of his power to see that you're safe. Not only did he gave you a feather, _but_ also they Mangekyō sharingan of Shisui Uchiha. Entrusting you with the Kotoamatsukami technique. It _spills_ romance."

Naruto snorted and countered. "It spills trust, Sakura-chan. Now that I think about it, we are older than him now, by 2 years." Sakura squealed loudly, previous conversation thrown out the window. Naruto just stared at her if she was a crazed hyena. "Leave Itachi alone, Sakura-chan. He's not a prodigy for nothing."

"Fiinnee." Sakura whined. "But I bet, if you asked Itachi for a kiss, he would give it to you." Sakura mopped.

The blonde Uzumaki arched a golden brow in confusion. "Sakura…"

"No just hear me out, Hokage-sama. Okay?" seeing Naruto nod suspiciously slow, Sakura smiled and indicated for Naruto to release the barrier. With a sigh and a snap of her fingers, Sakura got the attention of her fellow comrades. "Listen up, cause Naruto believes I'm lying." Sasuke's brows creased with Kakashi looking fairly interested. "As we all know, Naruto is a natural blue-eyed blonde. With a lot more contrast than the Yamanaka and her skin is naturally flawless & tanned."

The two men looked to each other than to the frustrated blonde and nodded to Sakura's statement. Sakura clapped her hands in delight & continued. "Not only that, her whisker marks add onto her exoticness and just imagine what she'll look like when she's older…what scratch that you saw it last night." Sakura added when she saw Sasuke's cheeks darken, Naruto only snorted in annoyance.

"Where are you heading with this, Sakura-chan? Listing my features is not getting us anywhere." Naruto questioned, still suspicious.

"Hush young one. Time will tell." Sakura muttered wisely. "Anyway if we put you in normal civilian clothes instead of orange, you'd have many more admirers. You even have some now; you're just too dense to notice."

"If you're talking about Hina-chan & dog-breath, then this conversation isn't necessary." Naruto stated.

"I'm not finished…" Sakura punched Naruto on the shoulder. "Yes those two admire you, but there are more. Many more that you don't bother to notice. I'm sure even Sasuke-kun & Kaka-sensei have noticed. Right?" looking to the two males for backup.

"Sakura's right, dobe." Sasuke commented, seeing the look of disbelief on the blonde. "Those two gate guards you're always talking to after a prank and that bear-looking man with the bandana & trench coat."

"Maah, Maah, does our youngest team member have fan_boys_." Thinking of Ibiki gushing over his student. Not a pretty sight in the slightest.

Sakura giggled lightly and elaborated. "Not only that Kaka-sensei. She also has her very own fangirls."

Naruto clicked her tongue and looked to her nodding teammates. "That still doesn't explain what we were talking about before, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. What am I going to do with you?" Sakura sighed tiredly, ignoring the glare being sent her way from her leader. "What I'm saying, is that you could basically kiss or date anyone you wanted to. All you have to do is ask."

"We are _soo_ not talking about this right now." Naruto breathed out dangerously low.

"Oh common, Naruto. There's nothing wrong with dating anyone." Sakura tried to sooth.

"Yes there is!" Sasuke & Sakura stared in shock. Both Naruto & Kakashi hollered out the same thing, looked to each other with Naruto redirecting her gaze elsewhere. Sakura inwardly cursed herself for reopening a soft topic for Naruto.

"I don't plan on dating _anyone_." Naruto emphasizing the word 'anyone'. "I told myself that I wouldn't let Kakashi back in. Not now."

Sakura breathed out softly, translating to the boys as Naruto leapt out the window and released the privacy seals in the room. "She said guys are gross & smell weird. Seriously, she needs to get out of her cooties stage." Leaping after Naruto to calm her down.

The two males look to each other once again. "So Kakashi-sensei, is there something wrong with Naruto dating?" Smirking at the annoyed masked-nin.

Kakashi pocket the black book away and stood up with the aid of his crutches, Sasuke following suit. "Yes, yes there is. She's too innocent." Kakashi answered, making his way out of the house and out to the forest where the two girls ran off to. _'Don't they know how dangerous it is? Zabuza's accomplice could be lurking out there.'_

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not a real answer. It's an excuse." Sasuke commented. "She's too _Naruto &_ pure to date just anyone."

"Then you understand." Kakashi replied, seeing Sasuke nod. "It's our job, as the men in her life to make sure she doesn't date a fool. We have to keep a close eye on her…and Sakura. I have a feeling they're hiding something from us."

"Agreed." Was the brief reply from the Uchiha and moved over to the girls in the clearing. With Naruto pouting & ignoring Sakura's apologies.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. It was an accident I swear." The blonde placed her back to the pleading Sakura as she tried to coax the Jinchuriki to face her. "It only happened once…I'll…I'll buy you Ichiraku ramen when we return home."

Naruto turned around and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thanks a million, Sakura-chan." releasing her, holding her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "This doesn't change the fact that you _accidently_ told Ero-Sennin about the picnic I had. Now look what I have to do." Pulling out a wad of papers out of thin air. "Now I have to edit his shitty grammar & punctuation."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You've got to admit, it was quiet the picnic. Jiraiya-sama is just more perverted with his ways."

"Sometimes I regret signing the Toad contract." Naruto sighed and placed the papers in her seal as she heard Kakashi gasp.

"Is that the rough draft of Jiraiya-sama's new book?" His sole eye big and pleading. Naruto had to group her willpower back, seeing that stupid face one to many.

"No Kakashi-sensei. You're not reading it and anyway it's only a minor scene." Kakashi pouted and turned away from her stubbornly stomping his foot. Well as best as he could with his crutches.

The three genin looked at him strangely. "Dobe, you keep breaking Kakashi-sensei."

"It's not my fault he's a baby." Ignoring the copy-nin's 'Oi'. "But sensei, what are you going to teach us that can help beat Zabuza & his helper?"

"Well you're going to climb trees…without your hands." Waiting for their reactions. He was sorely disappointed when they deadpanned at him.

Sasuke held out a hand in a closed fist towards the girls. Naruto & Sakura shrugged and followed suit. All three saying. "Rock, paper, scissors." Sasuke & Sakura landed with papers as Naruto held out rock.

"Damn it!" Naruto huffed. "10, 9, 8, 7…" the two genin immediately ran up the trees and swung around. Circulating chakra to their feet and hands for better control over their chakra. "HERE I COME!" Naruto leapt up into the tree chasing the other two around up in the trees. All making sure not to drop to the ground and cling to the surface of the trees.

"BAKA! You didn't even reach 1." Sakura shouted as she dodged Naruto and slid down the tree and swung her body around onto a nearby branch.

"We're ninja. I ain't going to play by the rules." Naruto cackled and chased the two vigilantly around the trees.

Kakashi awed at the genius of his students as they dance between the trees, bettering their chakra control and wondering when they learned tree climbing. He watched as Naruto tagged Sasuke and leapt away as he tried to get her back and chased after the two girls. The girls using each other to out manoeuvre away from Sasuke and clung & swung from each other's hands.

Getting a sudden stroke of genius, Kakashi pulled out several kunai and started tossing them at his students. Making their lag time improve. Naruto even grabbed a kunai mid-air and threw it back to him in annoyance.

Their game of tag last a solid 15 minutes before they all started throwing weapons at each other and continued on for the next 2½ hours. Both Sasuke & Sakura dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Well Sakura had to fake hers, being with Naruto improved her stamina by miles. Sakura would heal Sasuke later.

Naruto on the other hand was going around the clearing picking up their weapons and piling their respective weapons next to the owner.

"How can you still move, dobe?" Sasuke panted.

"I've been out running ANBU for years, Teme. This is nothing."

"ANBU?"

Naruto resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Uchiha. "Yes teme, ANBU. At first it was chunin, then jonin, and then Ji-chan got mad that they could catch me and reprimanded them and their stamina for not being able to catch an academy student, so he got ANBU to catch me after my pranks and deliver me to his office. Though it didn't work. Somehow Iruka-sensei is the only one that can catch me." Naruto hummed in thought.

"For how long?" Sasuke asked as he managed to pull himself up and pack away his weapons.

"Since I first joined the academy. The ANBU came in when I was around 8 or 9. Can't really remember, but why else would I wear a 'kill-me orange' jumpsuit. My evasion skills are top of the line both verbally and physically. But now my pranks are kind of a traditional thing for ANBU, they make the new recruits chase me around."

Sasuke snorted and said. "Of course, there's no one else that can deface the Hokage monument in broad daylight like you."

Sakura cooed as she pinched his cheeks. "Aww is Sasuke-kun giving out compliments. He's growing up…I'm so proud." Giggling as he swatted her hand away and glared. Opting to heal his slices, scrapes & bruises.

Kakashi was about to address his students till he noticed Naruto's gaze drift off and into the forest and looked to where she was facing. Sasuke & Sakura following suit. The trio couldn't detect anything, wondering what was up with their blonde teammate.

"**Kit can you feel that?" **_'Hai, but what is it? It feels…familiar, nice.'_** "I'm not sure, kit. Use my eyes and see what's up. **_'Sure thing.'_

Naruto closed her eyes for a brief second and opened them back up to reveal crimson slits. Sakura narrowed her eyes further and continued to look in the same direction as her leader. Kakashi & Sasuke were startled by Naruto's eyes and worried for a moment seeing the Kyūbi's eyes, thinking it was possessing Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, could see a light purple hue trailing down the forest from her location and immediately stared to follow the trail. Her teammates close behind. Naruto continued to follow the hue in complete silence for a good 10 minutes. Sakura and Sasuke helping Kakashi keep up as Naruto weaved her way through the trees till they cleared way to reveal a large, crystal clear lake.

"**This is it. Though I wonder what's exactly here. I didn't feel anything the last time." **_'That's because we didn't officially open connection till Ero-Sennin shoved me off the cliff…but I think the sensation is coming from underneath the lake.' _**"Kit, be careful, you're slipping & your teammates are beginning to get suspicious. Come back later with the pink-one, you still have to deal with the Kubikiribocho-wielder and the ice-user." **_'Okay then.'_

Naruto let the Buji chakra drain from her eyes to reveal her sapphire blues and frowned. "Let's head back." turning around to go back to the house. "I need a drink." Mumbling as she hoped Tazuna wouldn't mind a drinking buddy and a round of poker.

Team Kakashi look at Naruto worriedly and followed her back to the house. Kakashi remembering the Sandaime's word about not pressing Naruto to open up about herself, but right now he was too crippled to follow her around, Sasuke was too inexperienced to do so and he knew for certain Sakura wouldn't spy on Naruto for him. Kakashi needed to find a reliable way to track Naruto's movements.

Sakura could see the sluggish movements of her leader and as soon as they entered the house she marched Naruto straight to their room, peeled of her clothes till she was in her undergarments and made her go to sleep before coming out of the room to check her sensei's injuries.

"Sakura, how is Naruto doing?" he saw Sakura hesitate as she healed him and added. "I'm not asking you as her friend, I'm asking as your superior."

Sasuke brought out the scroll Naruto gave to him yesterday and went through the contents carefully, keeping an ear out to Sakura's answer.

"She's been through a lot, Kaka-sensei. More than you'll ever know. I've known her for years and if she wants to talk about it, then she will." Sakura retracted her hands and sat down next to Sasuke before continuing. "I worry about her all the time and I'm going to fight tooth & nail to make sure that I stay by her side, I'll even take on Konoha if I needed to. I don't want to die with regrets and I hope one day that you and Sasuke-kun will understand her."

"You seem to know a lot about Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi stated, surprised by the pink-one's burning enthusiasm about Naruto.

Sakura only chuckled darkly, further shocking the males. "Trust me, I know Naruto like the back of my hand. But whatever you do, don't make her angry." Sakura shuddered.

**XXXX**

Hours passed as Sakura woke up Naruto 15 minutes before dinner, with Naruto getting changed into her jumpsuit & shutting everyone out once again. Sitting on the front porch meditating. Sakura knew not to disturb her as she was talking to Kurama and forcible ushered Sasuke and Kakashi away from her, stating along the lines that it was that time of the month.

But as dinner rolled round Naruto began acting like her cherry self, bringing life to the table. Both of the females seeing that Inari was about to snap, giving Naruto the opportunity to slip out.

Egging the boy on, Naruto said. "And that's why I'm going to be Hokage someday. I'll protect my village with my life and be a hero. Dattebayo…and then maybe eat some ramen."

That did the trick as Inari slammed both of his hands on the table to stand up and looked as deadly as he could into Naruto's eyes. "How can you just sit there and be happy?! Our village lives in poverty because of Gato & he's too powerful for anybody to take on! Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed! He will kill you, if you don't leave! How can you understand pain?! You don't even care or understand! THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS HEROS!" he bellowed louder than before. Panting harshly as he glared at the stoic blonde.

Sasuke wanted to punch the little boy's face in for accusing Naruto like that, but the pleading look from Sakura stopped both him & Kakashi.

Naruto stood up slowly, keeping eye contact with the bucket hat boy. Never giving away the raging emotions inside of her. It still hurt whenever someone accused her of not knowing pain. She practically lived her whole life in pain.

Before anybody could stop her, Naruto lashed out her hand, hearing the screams of 'NARUTO' and seeing Inari close his eyes tightly. She stopped her hand just above Inari's head and with one finger, flicked his hat off before ruffling his hair gently.

Inari slowly pried open his eyes to see the blonde smiling kindly to him, making him cry about his foolish actions of yelling at the nice girl. Whipping away his tears with the backs of his hands.

"Inari-kun, look at me." Naruto whispered soothingly, using her hand to tilt his chin up to look her in the eye. "Don't look away. I want you to see something, okay. Hopefully then you can understand." Naruto breathed out slowly, closing her eyes and reopened them. Inari choked on his breath as he saw her eyes were filled with great sadness, despair, loneliness, anger and pain. The emotions were stronger than his will ever be and cried harder. Even Tsunami & Tazuna took a peck, regretting the action.

Naruto reclosed her eyes and open them once more to reveal her normal sparkling blues. "You're not the only one who has suffered, Inari-kun. There will always be somebody else out there who has suffered far greater than us and I pray to Kami that there isn't someone who's had it rougher than me. You're the man of the house now, Inari-kun. Your father left behind his will so that you can take care of your mother & Tazuna-Jiji."

Naruto pulled her hand away from the boy and let her hand rest by her side and walked over to the door. "It's time for you to grow up, no more sob stories. Your Ji-chan is risking his life every day to make sure that your country survives by building that bridge. Even if he has to do it himself, he will complete that bridge. Why? Because as I said this morning, Tazuna-Jiji is a hero and if that's not enough to make you believe once again, then I'll prove to you with my own blood, sweat & tears that heroes do exist. Gato will fall and the bridge will be completed. This is my gift to you, Inari-kun. I'll be your hero and save you." Closing the door behind her to go let off some steam.

Inari cried along with his mother as Tazuna rubbed Tsunami's back. The two male shinobi looking to the door in awe with Sakura smiling in pride, whispering. "She always has a way with words, and that's why I want to be by her side." Clearing the dishes away and gestured for Tsunami to comfort her son as they already heard, except Naruto, about Kaiza before breakfast. Everyone just assumed Sakura told Naruto about him.

Kakashi excused himself from the table, saying that he needed to rest his muscles and made his way to his sleeping quarters, closing the door behind him and discarded the crutched. Rubbing her stiff arms before biting his thumb and going through the seals for summoning. Whispering, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Slamming his hands on the ground to summon his trusted hound, Pakkun.

"Yo Kakashi, how's it hanging?" Went the deep reply of the small brown pug. Saluting his greeting.

"Hello Pakkun, but sorry this isn't a social call, I need your help."

"Ohh and what seems to be the problem?" the pug asked as he nibbled on his paw.

"I need you to track Naruto till I'm fully healed. I can't do anything right now and Sakura & Sasuke aren't prime candidates."

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh." Pakkun looked up to his master thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I last saw her. Maybe when she was 5." Remembering reading her bedtime stories when she was younger and Kakashi was still in ANBU. "I still have her scent so there's no need to worry, I'll keep a good eye out on the pup." Saluting once more before leaping out the window to track down his target.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto made it over the where she trained in her previous timeline, silently cursing & wanting to maim Kakashi as she felt Pakkun's chakra signature nearby. Heck! She could practically smell him the second the scarecrow summoned the Ninken.

Muttering under her breath. "Just when I need to let off some steam too." Repressing the urge to pummel and destroy the forest to release her pent up emotions. There was only one thing she could do to release the energy and knew she was going to regret the outcome down the line.

"Oi mutt, are you going to come out or do I have to _hunt_ you down." Her no-nonsense tone making the dog land in front of her, looking the same tired self.

"How'd you know I was there, kid?" the pug asked suspiciously.

Naruto wanted to punt the dog across the forest. She was undoubtedly no kid; she was a fully developed woman. Thank you very much. Instead she just pointed to her nose. "The second sensei summoned you. What's your name? Naruto Uzumaki." Sitting down on the grass and held out a hand in greeting. Yet her eyes were cold and serious.

"Pakkun." Was his immediate reply and place his soft paw into her hand, feeling her unique and dominating chakra. The way she was smirking at him was not helping in the slightest.

"You've noticed, I see." Naruto commented and watched as Pakkun nodded. "Then you should also know that I'm more Alpha than sensei and my command overrides his." Her smirk growing more sinister.

Pakkun shivered involuntarily, his role in the animal kingdom making him lower his eyes in submission. His paw still in her hand. "What do you want kid?"

"Just your silence." Releasing the pug's paw. "I'm not saying you should lie to sensei, he is your master, just give him _terse_ information and keep what you see quiet. What I'm about to do might…confuse you. I do need to let loose after all." Conjuring up an invisibility & restoration barrier around them. "There, this should keep outsiders out & clean up my mess afterwards." Smiling evilly down at the dog as she stood up.

Pakkun would definitely be in for a monstrous fear & hero worship as he watched the blonde gracefully yet destructively tear apart the sealed off area. Swallowing his fear and without a doubt, keep his silence about Naruto's true prowess, lest he wanted to face the blonde's wrath. _'Oh dear kami, Kakashi. Just what have you gotten into? And whatever happened to our cute little blonde Uzumaki?'_

**XXXX**

Pakkun openly gaped as it was the early hours of the morning and the once destroyed land was as good as new as soon as Naruto released the barrier. It was just a miracle that he survived the carnage. Naruto was like a deadly machine. A mini-Tsunade if he had to be specific, except the blonde was demolishing everything with pure strength. Not chakra enhanced punched or kicks.

Naruto on the other hand collapsed in mental & emotional exhaustion and motioned the Ninken over to her. Patting behind his ear gently. "I'm going to rest here for now. Please don't tell Kakashi about this. He can't know."

Pakkun heard the underlying plea in her voice, especially when she dropped the suffix & voiced his master's name; it sounded like it hurt her and licked her sweaty face. "Y'know it is okay to cry, kid. If you don't let it out soon, you're going to fall." The small dog snuggled into her face as he saw her tears fall, shaking in silent sobs. "Whatever happened between you & the boy needs to be faced one day, kid?"

Naruto chuckled humourless-ly and gesture for Pakkun to look under her left sleeve. "He can't know, Pakkun. Not now."

Pakkun bit her sleeve and moved it back, seeing her tan skin waver for a moment before he gasped and let go of the material and looked to her bug-eyed. Licking her face once more in understanding. "Very well, kid." He was about to leave, before he stopped in his tracks and asked quietly. "What time did you come from?" Already promising to take her secret to his grave, no amount of torture would make him squeak.

Naruto could feel the pug's loyal mark surface in her inner-animal and smiled softly. She gained another allay. "8 years from now."

"If I can, may I request I see the real you." The dog asked politely, bowing his head in respect and watched as the henge faded away to reveal a beautiful and battle-harden Kunoichi, seeing quickly as Naruto placed it back in place. "I'll be by your side & loyal forever, princess." Leaping away to find his master as Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and into a deep slumber. _'I'm sorry, Kakashi. But I can't let Naruto's trust die on me. I hope you understand one day.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**To Change the Future: Chapter 7**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

Naruto smiled inwardly as she felt the nostalgic icy yet warm chakra shake her awake. "Wake up, Miss. Its quiet dangerous to sleep outdoors and you could catch a cold." Went the soft masculine voice.

Naruto begrudgingly opened her eyes and smiled softly at the long-haired boy, her sapphire blues locking with his melting browns and sat up slowly. "Sorry about that, nii-chan." rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, gaining a wide-eyed response from the ice-user. "I must've passed out from training too much, Hehe. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." Holding out her small tanned hand out to pink Yukata clad boy.

The use-user shook Naruto's hand gently. "Haku, I'm surprised you knew I am a boy. Many think I'm a girl when they first see me." Earning a heart filled giggle from the blonde.

"Well if you were a girl, you'd be one of the prettiest I've ever seen and I can smell your pheromones that are connected to males, instead of females." Smiling embarrassedly.

Haku only laughed as he got comfortable in front of Naruto. "So what are you doing out here, Naruto-san? Are you a shinobi?"

"Hai, I want to get stronger so that I can protect my precious people." _'Hook, line & sinker.'_ Naruto thought as Haku's eyes opened fractionally.

"Then you will truly become strong, Naruto-san. I believe that if you have someone precious to fight for, than only then, do you truly become strong." Mirroring the blonde's elated smile.

"Do you need help, Haku-san?" Gesturing to his basket filled with herbs. "It looks like your precious person is sick, if you're collecting medicinal herbs." Standing up with a hand held out to the feminine boy and helped him up, wonder over to a patch of herbs to pick.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." The ice-user voiced.

"It's not a problem. I like helping people anyway; and if making your precious person better makes you happy, then I'd be more than happy to help." Both chuckling as they walked around the clearing picking up various medicinal herbs and placing them in the wood woven basket.

The two picked herbs for a good 15 minutes, chatting idly about the properties of each herb. Haku surprised by the knowledge the 12 year old genin held, feeling a swell of regret, knowing that they couldn't be friends. It had been a while since he had this much fun. Even if they were wondering around picking plants for Zabuza's medicine.

The two shook hands afterwards as Haku was about to depart. Naruto secretly placing a Hiraishin seal on the ice-user's wrist. Small enough that the boy wouldn't notice.

"Arigato, Naruto-san. Hopefully with these herbs, my uncle can get better by the end of the week." Substituting Zabuza's name with 'Uncle' and retracted his hand.

"You're welcome, Haku-san. It was nice meeting you." Waving as the boy walked off. But not after Haku took his fifth step did Naruto speak up once more. "Tell Zabuza I said hi." Grinning as Haku froze mid-stride and stiffened slightly. "But do you think you could give him this note for me. I'm a big fan of his…just don't tell anyone else, sensei might tie me up and never let me outside." Smiling cheekily as Haku turned around slowly with surprised etched across his face, with Naruto pulling a slip of paper out of her pants pocket and handed it out.

"How…? Why…?" the ice-user whispered in disbelief.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and answered, still holding the paper out. "You have the same scent as the hunter-nin and you could've killed me when I was sleeping. But you didn't. This can be out little secret if you want. We are shinobi after all."

Haku quickly yet gently grabbed the slip of paper from the blonde hand as she continued to speak. "Don't worry about anything, Haku-san. Just care for your precious person and when the time comes, we'll fight for our dreams." Winking as she made shooing gestures for Haku to leave as Sasuke was coming.

Haku nodded and held the note close to him as he made his way past Naruto's teammate and off towards his master's temporary hideout.

Sasuke passed by the pink Yukata wearing _girl_ and strode over to Naruto. "Dobe, sensei wants you back at the house ASAP. He's mad that you didn't come home last night."

Naruto whined, then sniffed herself and groaned. "Fiinnee, I need a bath anyway…" muttering under her breath. "…just when I was planning on going through my Kenjutsu katas."

Sasuke snorted as he walked back with Naruto. "Stop sulking, dobe…so about these Kenjutsu katas."

Naruto chuckled and said. "It's not suited for you style, teme and you don't have your sword yet. So hush young grasshopper, slow & steady wins the race." Laughing as Sasuke punched her shoulder.

"Whatever, but when I get my sword I want a spar with you."

"Fine, but remember our deal, teme." Naruto commented seriously.

"Hn, no telling Kakashi-sensei. I need trump cards." He stated clearly making Naruto smile. "What you said to Inari last night…" seeing her smile falter a bit. "…You handled him better than I would. I wanted to punch his face in."

Naruto snorted till she full out bellowed in laughter. "I feel the love, teme. I truly do." She mocked, only to earn another punch from him and a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Cooing, Naruto added while pinching his cheeks. "Aww Sasuke-_kun_, I'm honoured."

"Tch, Dobe." Pulling away her hands from his abused cheeks as he made his way through the door of Tazuna's home. Heading straight into the living room, preparing to guard the bridge-builder with Sakura while Kakashi healed/rested with Naruto & her clones on patrol around the family.

Naruto didn't bother to follow Sasuke and headed to her room for a change of clothes and straight to the bathroom to clean her-self up. Seeing that her team were closer than the other timeline, Kakashi would be chewing her ear off as soon as she exited the bathroom and she need to sneak away to see Zabuza. It would be highly embarrassing if she didn't show up after he read the note.

'_Yo Kurama, do you mind standing in for me while I head out.' _Letting the hot water sooth her muscles. **"Sure thing, kit. Don't stay out too long or the scarecrow will get suspicious. There's a reason why I'm the strongest Buji." **Naruto scoffed in the shower, lathering her body & hair in suds. _'Whatever you egotistically fox. Just get ready to transfer into a clone and henge your features. Can't go out looking all animalistic.' _Chuckling along with her Buji as she turned off the shower and hopped out of the shower and towelled her-self dry.

She had an alert Fūinjutsu on the off slip of paper and as soon as Zabuza opened it, she would feel her body tingle and that's when she would flash over to him. Her timing had to be perfect, especially with her two fellow genin having left with Tazuna and could feel Kakashi wait patiently on the other side of the door.

She was at least glad that she brought three pairs of her side-mission clothing and slid them on, creating a clone filled with Kurama's chakra to summon him. Kurama quickly henged the thick whiskers, red streaked hair, vermillion eyes & clothes to the norm of Naruto Uzumaki. Even altering his voice to match his Jinchuriki's.

The two nodded to each other with the original releasing her Infūin and said sternly. "Don't do anything stupid, Kurama. I see & hear what you do, don't forget that." Getting a foxy grin from her partner, feeling the electrical current race through her body and disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Haku & Zabuza:**

Haku rushed home after his meeting with Naruto and sorted & categorised the herbs into their respective jars before dashing upstairs and flew into the room that held his crippled master. In all it took 15-20 minutes. Haku mentally cursing for his habits of having everything neat & tidy and making sure his master was well taken care off.

Zabuza cracked open a sole eye and watched as his underling walked over to his side, opening his other eye, seeing that Haku's posture radiated uneasiness. Sitting up as best as he could with the aches and pains in his body. "Argh Haku, what is it?" noticing the boy kneel next to his bed and handed him over a parchment of paper.

"This is from Kakashi-san's blonde student. She recognised me the moment we met; she's a lot more powerful than we anticipated, Zabuza-sama. I saw it all in her eyes. Yet she didn't attack me…" feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about Naruto. "…instead she asked of me to give you this paper and said she was a big fan of yours." Zabuza felt his ego inflate as the blonde genin thought highly of him, even though he was an enemy. "Saying she didn't want Kakashi-san to find out…she's an odd one, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza hummed in thought and grabbed the paper from Haku, choking on air as he read through the note once, twice, thrice till a total of seven times before muttered out quietly. "Well shit…"

The paper read: Beauty is a curse on the world; it keeps us from seeing who the real monsters are.

The Kubikiribocho-wielder hadn't seen such ancient writing since his time back in Kirigakure no Sato. He knew how to read the language as well as a children's book and couldn't believe his eyes. Those were the words if the royal member of the Uzumaki clan ever needed help and made a blood oath with his blade to comply if he was ever need. Failure to do so would end in his instant death and his soul forever living in the pits of the Shinigami's stomach.

Haku just knelt next to his master's bed in confusion by the reaction of Naruto's note and heard his leader speak up. "Haku, what's the kid's full name?"

Haku tilted his head in confusion and was about to answer, till they both saw yellow flash, a powerful feminine voice answering Zabuza's question. "It's Naruto Uzumaki. Daughter of Princess Kushina Uzumaki." The light fading away to reveal a stunning blue-eyed blonde, a lot older & respectable than the last time either of the opposing Nin have seen her.

Naruto had her arms crossed and looked stubbornly at the one of the seven swordsmen in disappointment for joining Gato. "Where is your blade?" her tone authoritive and no-bullshit. The two Nins too stunned to do anything with Zabuza looking behind the blonde. Not believing that there was a royal member of the Uzumaki clan still alive. Last he heard; Kushina-hime died during the Kyūbi attack and had no child.

Naruto never took her eyes off the Nins and retracted backwards till the hilt of the large blade was in her hands. "Zabuza Momochi of the Kubikiribocho. Do you know who you serve under?" Allowing her chakra to flow into the blade, making a whirling design resonate all over the blade and glowed purple.

Zabuza & Haku awed with the former trying to get out of the bed, but the blonde raised her hand to stop further movements. So Zabuza opted to speak. "I serve under the blood of the heiress of the Uzumaki clan & whirlpool country, Princess Naruto Uzumaki. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki…" hesitantly adding after taking in her features. "…and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto smiled, answering his question about her father and reeled back in her chakra, with Haku gasping. Knowing from the stories Zabuza told her about the infamous clan and Naruto's heritage. "Then you know of your position…" flickering her eyes to the door and quickly added on. "…I'll explain later, you have visitors…" disappearing into the shadows without a sound, the blade resting in its previous place against the wall as Gato and two of his lackeys came storming through Zabuza's bedroom door.

Naruto waited patiently in the shadows, surprised by Kurama's acting skill and the cheap show of Gato & his wannabe-samurai. It was an insult to Mifune, seriously, it was atrocious. _'No wonder why it was easy to defeat these lunatics last time.'_ Naruto mused as she watched as Gato & his guards stumbled over each other to get out the door. She couldn't help but smirk. She would make sure Gato would receive karma for what he has done to innocent lives.

"Uzumaki-hime, are you still there?" Naruto snapped out of her musing as Zabuza called her out, making her step out of the shadows and walked gracefully over to the foot of his bed.

"Naruto is fine." The blonde commented, seeing the both of them nod politely. "You're probably wondering why I don't look 12. Correct?" Smirking as she saw them nod in confirmation. Naruto narrowed her eyes, leadership washing over her playful demeanour and stated firmly. "I need your help."

Zabuza's brows furrowed in confusion. "With what, Naruto-hime?"

The blonde Jinchuriki took in a calming breath, disliking the 'princess' honorific and said. "With the future…"

**XXXX**

Naruto spent the past 45 minutes explaining to them as best as she could without giving them specific details about the future. Namely their deaths. Only stating that war would be among them in 3-4 years, give or take a few months. Saying that there was no survivors but a few and made dead-sure to get it into their heads that her future must never resurface.

If anything, Zabuza & Haku deserve a second chance at life and Haku did once state that if it were another time or life, they could've been friends…and swore them to never talk about her parents unless she placed a barrier around them.

"Very well, Naruto-hime. We'll help, if what the future is as what you state, then as one of your 7 guardians I will abide by your word." Naruto forcible made Zabuza stay in his bed to heal, so he only bowed his head in acceptance.

"What would you like us to do, Naruto-sama?" Haku asked respectfully.

"For now, keep your lives as they are now. Follow under Gato's orders till I give the okay. Kakashi is already on my back 24/7 and I need to keep up my charade…just don't get yourselves killed, I need you alive." Feeling around for one of the Hiraishin seal she placed near the house.

"Wait…Naruto-hime, does Kakashi not know?" Zabuza questioned in a confused manner.

"His mind wouldn't be able to process the information. Till he is stable, he knows nothing. I need to leave; I've been here too long. Ja ne." Saluting with a cherry smile as she disappeared in a yellow flash.

"You're right, Haku. She is an odd one." Zabuza supplied as his leader's dominating aura switched to a sunny, playful persona.

Haku hummed in agreement, standing up to get Zabuza's medicine ready. "An enigma if you ask me, Zabuza-sama."

**XXXX**

Naruto flashed into a clearing and signalled a clone nearby, which leapt down to give the original her orange jumpsuit & black shirt. Nodding in thanks as she stripped down in the clearing, sensing nobody within seeing distance, getting changed, handing her black clothes to her clone and activated her Infūin.

Dashing to the edge of the forest where she eyed the client's home carefully and wrapped her jacket around her waist. _'Maybe I can get away with training if I go through my katas on the water. Thank kami, Tazuna-Jiji lives on a port.'_ Leaping soundlessly onto the water, using her chakra to not disturb the water and smiled cheekily, already going through the motions for the 'Dragons' Tide'.

'_Yo furball, you can come back now. It is quiet lonely and quiet up here.'_ Pushing her mental link out to Kurama, who Kakashi had grounded and made him sit quietly in the living room while Kakashi kept a close eye on him. Naruto & Kurama chuckled. Both knowing Naruto would be in deep shit. What made matters worse for Naruto, was that Kurama gave her sensei a mischievous smirk, saluted then popped out of existence.

Naruto faulted in her kata, yet kept her movements fluid and her chakra control precise. She wasn't a Hokage & a sealing mistress for nothing. It would be a major strike to her pride as a leader.

Naruto quickly heard the front door slam open and the clutter-clatter of Kakashi's uneven stride of his crutches, followed by the splashed of the water moving. Smirking, Naruto morphed her face into a pout and groaned. "Mou the water moved, now I have to wait for it to stop moving before I can start again."

The tight squeeze on her shoulder told another story. "Naruto Uzumaki. When I ground you, I mean it." Went the gritted response from the silver-haired Nin.

The blonde Uzumaki turned around sheepishly and scratched her nose with a finger. "Really? But you're all crippled, sensei and sitting around doing nothing is _boring._" Eyeing his crippled state knowingly.

Kakashi felt a crack as his pride; know Naruto insulted him once more. Saying that since he couldn't move at 100%, he was weak. "Was I talking to a clone this whole time? Do you remember what we talked about?" he voice dangerously low.

Naruto inwardly laughed. She knew all the right buttons to push to make the copy-nin snap. "Well yeah, but I got the memories anyway and it's kinda the same thing as being there. Hmm…you also asked if I ever listened to my superiors…well no." Naruto answered bluntly. "Not even Ji-chan, unless it's really, really important." Seeing her sensei's visible eye twitch and sensing that the water stopped moving. "Ahh sensei, don't move. I need to train." Continuing through her katas as if she never visited Zabuza or disobeyed her sensei.

Kakashi snapped as he threw away his crutches to the pier and hauled Naruto over his shoulder. Ignoring her protesting squeals and marched deep within the forest. Circulating chakra through his body to help ease the pain and heal his body slightly faster. Cursing himself for not remembering something so simple he learnt as a chunin.

Kakashi stalked deep within the forest, past the barrier and the clones. All the way till he knew they could talk privately and plopped Naruto down of the grass and sat in front of her, glaring at her menacingly to keep her from running off.

"That's it! Sandaime-sama told me to wait for you to talk, but my patients is on an all-time low right now, Naruto Uzumaki. My name's Kakashi Hatake. I like miso soup with eggplant and training my Ninken. I dislike traitors and rapist. My hobbies are reading and making people's expectations of me wrong. My dream for the future is to protect those close to me." Kakashi shouted/stated at the blonde.

Naruto pouted with a glare. _'Fuck you, Kakashi. I'll get you for this one day.'_ Ignoring the snickers from her partner. With a reluctant rub of her face Naruto faced her teacher, shoulders slumped. "What do you want to know?" Crinkling her nose slightly. Hoping she wouldn't regret asking her question, folding her arms in a defensive position.

"Everything." He stated as if would solve world hunger.

Naruto snorted and replied. "That could take years to find the right words to explain to you, sensei. So not everything."

"Well then, what can I know about you, that I already don't know." Stubbornly refusing to let Naruto's evasion tactics win.

Going with hopefully what Naruto saw as an easy answer, supplied. "I'm not the dead-last everybody suspects me of and I deceive people to keep my prowess secret so I can protect my precious people better." Looking anywhere but at her sensei. Having the bastards musky & pine scent waft into her nostrils was making her frustrated & mad.

Kakashi noticed her guarded demeanour and asked. "Who knows of your true skills?" _'Pakkun only said that Naruto worked to the brink of exhaustion with her chakra control and strength training.'_

"A handful." Wishing for Sakura to hurry up and return to the house, so she could get away from the copy-nin.

Kakashi frowned at her answer. "Do you hate me?"

Naruto shook her head and slowly brought her gaze to Kakashi's. "I could never hate you, not anyone really. I can dislike people a lot, but I could never truly hate someone. You're a pervert, weird, aloof, annoying, stubborn, a pain in my ass, a cheapskate and creepy with your mask." Kakashi face-faulted at Naruto's attributes about him and slumped his shoulders, pouting at the ground below him, picking at the grass.

"But…" Perking up slightly with Naruto continued. "You're perceptive, patient…kind of, caring, brave, you worry about your students more than you let on and I think you're cool, so actually I like you." Coughing and fidgeting around.

Kakashi eye smiled at the uncomfortable blonde, making her puff out her cheeks and look away. "You should be resting, sensei or Sakura will beat you up." Trying to avoid any other confrontation. "And you shouldn't be manhandling your students…I was training too." Pouting at having to return to her katas and still water. Mumbling, "All that precious time, wasted." Standing up and walked past the still-smiling shinobi, who looked too smug in her opinion and whacked him up the head.

"Oi what was that for?" Rubbing his head soothingly.

"There was something weird on your face…oh wait, it was just you." Smirking as she treaded into the forest, leaving behind a flustered jonin to trail behind.

As soon as Naruto made it out of the forest, she once again resumed her training. Ignoring the copy-nin as she flexes her muscles, letting her hair flow in the wind. Unconsciously moving the water with every push or pull, redirecting the wind to cool her down and keep her hair out of her face. The dance of the dragon's sky-palace. Her two elements always kept her level-headed and calm. It was better than destroying half the village too.

Kakashi waddled himself over to the edge of the pier and watched Naruto closely. Having a gut instinct that she would probably stay out all night again. He watched star-struck as her movements gracefully sliced through the air, no unnecessary energy wasted, noticing the water move along with her. Kakashi was so caught up in Naruto's movements that he faintly registered as his students sat either side of him with Tazuna whistling before moving into the house to clean off his grime.

"Sakura, what is the dobe doing?" The Uchiha grunted out.

"Either relaxing or trying to keep herself calm…Kaka-sensei, you didn't do anything to her, did you?" narrowing her emeralds suspiciously.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "I kind of grounded her then she swapped herself out with a kage bunshin. So we had a little talk, that's all." Returning his gaze to the prancing blonde on the water surface.

Sakura sighed and got up to walk over to Naruto in the middle of the water. Standing 2 meters from her leader when she spoke up quietly for only them two to hear, lip movement to a minimum so nobody could read them. "Hokage-sama, how'd did things go?" Choosing not to bring up Naruto & Kakashi's conversation.

Naruto never stopped her flowing katas and replied, equally as quiet & discreetly. "They'll join when I give the okay, otherwise they're enemies."

Sakura felt the wind and water make her bob up & down on the surface, her hair getting in her way. "Hokage-sama, your slipping." Instantly making her leader drop her stance and bow her head in defeat.

"I can't do this much longer, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, I just can't. Stupid mission, Stupid past…" Muttering softly as Sakura moved over to her and squeezed both her shoulders in comfort.

"Look at me, Naruto." Throwing away formalities as dark sapphires locked with her shimmering emeralds. "You are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage & Uzumaki Princess. My leader, the Rokudaime Hokage. You are Konohagakure no Sato's number 1 most unpredictable knucklehead Kunoichi, the child of prophecy, my best friend & little sister. You are the shinobi that never gives up and never backs down. Is that clear?"

All around in hearing distance could be heard the light elated laughter of an angel. Naruto was seen laughing as she pulled the pink-one into a tight embrace, who hugged back with just as much vigour.

Pulling back, Naruto beamed at her subordinate and said in a normal tone. "Where would I be without you, Sakura-chan?"

"Dating a douchebag and popping out 27 babies." Sakura replied seriously, making them both snort before laughing loudly. "Mind if I join you?" Gesturing to the open space of the water.

Naruto nodded and indicated for Sakura to sit down with her. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to manipulate water with your chakra."

"Ehh? I thought that I would have to have a water affinity like you." Both oblivious to the males on the pier.

Naruto shook her head sagely as Sakura knew she was in her teacher-mode. "Iie it's for anyone who wishes to increase their chakra control, reserves, stamina & focus." Demonstrating as she placed her hand on the water's surface and lifted her hand slowly to show that the water clung & followed her hand. "To master this technique is for you to be able to conjure up large amounts of water without touching it, I read this in a scroll by Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage." Easing her hand back into the water. "He was like a complete chakra control freak. There were so many exercise that he would go through daily to increase his reserves and control."

Sakura awed and asked. "Have you mastered this? Are there any others?" Curious as she was a medical Kunoichi that inherited Tsunade's Taijutsu and temper.

Naruto pulled back her chakra and replied. "Yeah, it's really cool too and Tobirama's ultimate chakra control exercise was to reverse the flow of a large waterfall. I'm working on that one now actually and it's really annoying." Sighing in exaggeration, making Sakura giggle. "Okay, it is best if you start off with just the tips of your finger and try to make your chakra magnetic. You'll have to pour negative/spiritual chakra into the water and keep the positive/physical chakra on your fingers."

Sakura smirked happily. "A challenge. I like the sound of that." Already focusing her chakra.

Naruto snorted and commented. "You say that at first, then you'll get pissed off and try to pummel the water to death." Both giggling. "But the result are worth it, I can ever mould the water into a dragon." Trying her best not to disrupt the water below them. With Kakashi & Sasuke making their way over to them and siting in a position to make their arrangements like a square.

Sakura remained quiet and focused as she placed a finger in the water with Naruto smiling happily.

"Maah, Maah and what are you two up to now?" Kakashi asked curiously as he eyed Sakura's finger, wonder what was going to happen, not surprised that Sasuke knew the water-walking exercise.

"Sshh kaka-sensei…chakra control…medic…" Sakura muttered out as she raised her finger slowly, seeing a thin line of water follow along before it fell back into the water and repeated the process. Determined to master the exercise.

Naruto seeing Sasuke's gaze intercepted. "You don't have enough control, Teme and you know it." Enjoying seeing the Uchiha try to hid his sulking.

"This level of chakra control is very advance. Where did you get it from?" Kakashi asked carefully, still not sure about Naruto's mood swings.

"Ji-chan gave it to me, since my reserves are mega huge because of certain things." Not wanting to lie about her clan's naturally large reserves & the Kyūbi further intensifying it. "If I did first learn the tree walking exercise now, I would've destroyed the tree from using too much…probably several trees." Naruto stated as if was nothing and kept a close eye on Sakura's progress.

Stiffening slightly as she received a strange memory from her clone. The clone was at the same lake she felt the familiar & nice presence. Yet that wasn't what caught her attention, it was that the clone was mumbling _'Lunar big and bright, Lunar big and full. Tonight's the night I dance for you. I shall see you tonight my Queen.'_ Saying the mantra 10 times before dispelling. Naruto immediately understood what made her clone possessed. She needed to get to the lake tonight, tonight on the full moon. When the Buji & Jinchuriki are more sensitive to the gravitational pull & Jūbi's presence. She & Sakura would have to sneak out, which meant that she would have to stay up all night…again.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. :D Till next time my beautiful readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Change the Future: Chapter 8**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

It was nearing 2am when Naruto woke Sakura and prepared to sneak out of the house…again, in Naruto's case. Both already fully decked out in black, hair tied up high with their henge released, Naruto putting up a barrier when Kakashi said she was still grounded and attempted to make her sleep in the living room, where he could keep an eye out on her without being a pervert.

Naruto just flipped him the bird, dragged Sakura with her and locked him out before the copy-nin could do anything.

"Are you ready, Hokage-sama?" the medic whispered as she gently pried open the window and suppressed her chakra, along with her leader.

"More than I'll ever be. Let's just do this quickly before sensei decides to put me on a leash or something." The blonde commented as she made her way over to the window, though not before creating two clones with one henging into her subordinate in their younger forms, encase they got held up.

The two released their gravity seals and disappeared into the night without a disturbance and into the forestry night.

The two stopped by the clearing where Naruto slept that morning, as Naruto pulled up her hand. Signalling Sakura to stop.

"Pakkun, you can come out." Naruto whispered as the pug landed in front of the two Kunoichi and bowed to the blonde.

Naruto giving Sakura a full report from when she left the house last night to the encounter with Haku. Sneaking out once more to see & inform Zabuza and reluctantly her talk with Kakashi till Sakura ended back up in the picture.

"Princess…" the Ninken greeted and gazed over to the confident older pink-haired Kunoichi next to the blonde. "I see. So it's not only you who has returned." Stating more to himself than to the two amused Kunoichi. "Look, I don't know if you keep on planning on doing your little night _trainings_ but Kakashi will be at least 75% healed and would be able to track you himself by tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "You don't have to worry, Pakkun. If I can evade ANBU _and_ Kakashi in one timeline, I'm sure I can do it again. But we better hurry; time is our greatest enemy right now." Getting a round of nods as Naruto picked up the pug swiftly and dashed at high speeds with Sakura by her side. Making sure to maintain her levels with her subordinate and that Pakkun's rolls didn't suffocate him as the wind smashed against his face.

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the lake, though what surprised them the most was that the lake was glowing purple with the full moon illuminating the clearness of its depths. Well to Naruto it was purple, to Sakura and Pakkun it was a dark shade of blue.

"I need to do this alone…" Naruto stated, already feeling the pull of the lunar and water. Holding her hand up to silence Sakura as she placed Pakkun on the ground. "Trust me. I have a feeling that you won't be able to follow me and I need the two of you to be a lookout encase Kakashi does something stupid and somehow made his way out here."

"Hokage-sama…"

"Sakura, this is an order from your leader." Naruto's tone hard and terse, making Sakura nod and step back with Pakkun by her side. No longer resisting the pull and let her body take over, her eyes locked with the moon. Faintly registering the water lapping at her knee. She understood that she needed to go under. The where? She hadn't a clue and dived in, letting her instincts take over and glided to the bottom floor of the lake, the oxygen slowly evaporating.

Naruto looked around for any sign as to where she was supposed to be heading, especially since it was stark black this deep and followed her heart. It berated a steady pace and warmed as she got closer to her destination. Using her arms diligently to propel herself forward, noticing a small hole under a bed of rocks and swam over to it. Almost out of oxygen, Naruto used the rocks to help push her through till they gave way and kicked violently upwards till she broke the surface and gasped greedily for her life force.

Looking around groggily to see that she was in an underwater lime-rock cavern and pulled herself out of the water and onto the sandy surface. "Kurama, do you know what this place is?" her body warming and buzzing with more vigour as she stood up and let the water roll down her drenched body.

"**No I don't. Though the feeling is eerily similar yet I can't put a finger on it."** Went the confused reply of her Buji and started wondering about the cavern till she came to a stone altar. What gathered her attention was the carved insignia for the Rinnegan and her clan's symbol of a whirlpool.

Letting her instincts take over, Naruto reached out with her hands traced the two symbols and pressed her chakra into the stone. Feeling the tips of her fingers tingle lightly and further directed her chakra into the stone. Instantly an array of ancient seals and Uzumaki writing appeared.

Feeling as if were possessed as she read out loud.

"Child of the whirlpool and descendant of the eye. Come forth to your homeland, open your heart to my love, my child. Open your eyes to my soul, my child. Open your soul to my life-force, my child. Let the lunar pull caress your pristine heart as part of the Shinju resides in your body. Don't be afraid my child as I have seen your pain, it is time for you to rise above the hatred; as light is stronger than darkness. But when the darkness is consumed by more darkness, you must be the light that takes the form of the shadows to continue the fight. My child, you are my legacy and the saviour of this world. Let me hear your name, my child."

Naruto still felt the possession wash over her as the stone altar began lighting up like the morning sun and shouted out loud to the heavens. "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE AND I WILL BE THE WORLD'S LIGHT!" As soon words left her lips a blinding white light engulfed the Kyūbi Jinchuriki, making her retract her hands to shield her eyes with Kurama bugging out; knowing what Naruto just activated.

As the light died down, Naruto could feel two powerful chakra signatures coming from in front of her and lowered her arms down slowly and blinked confusingly. Standing before her were two people, one male the other female, looking to be both around 30-35 and smiled welcomingly at her.

The male had a short beard and short light black-coloured shaggy hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white full-length haori with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. His eyes wielding the Rinnegan, holding a shakujō (a ringed monk's staff).

The female was dressed in a dark blue battle kimono with a cream coloured haori. Her hair a dark plum red that was plaited into a bun on top of her head, loose strand framing the sides of her face and also had lightly tanned skin as the male. Her eyes a light hue of violet, filled with wisdom and love just like the male.

Naruto could feel Kurama's want out of the seal and absentmindedly created a clone with his chakra, both standing side by side in utter awe and respect.

"**Oyaji-sama, Uzumaki-hime."**

"Rikudō-Jiji, Uzu-Baa-chan."

Was all the two could breathe out.

The Uzumaki founder smiled soft, speaking up first. "My child has finally arrived, come let your emotions flow." Holding her arms out in a comforting gesture. Naruto choked on a sob and slowly yet comfortably hugged the woman. The tears she tried so hard to hold back and to be strong for everyone, finally let loose. The years of pain shedding into the red-head's kimono as the Uzumaki rubbed Naruto's back soothingly as the blonde clutched dearly onto her clothes.

"Kurama, how have you been?" The sage voiced. Kurama treaded slowly over to his father-figure and with one hand clasped the man's white haori tightly, Kurama's fist turning white as his eyes watered up as he took in the man. The Sennin understood without Kurama talking and ruffled the long blonde hair and said. "You did well, Kurama. I've seen everything, you, you're brothers & sisters did well."

Naruto pulled away from the embrace and whipped away her tears. "W-why…h-how are you here?"

"Oh my child, we have prophesized this from the very beginning before out deaths." The founder of the Uzumaki clan answered as she gently tilted Naruto's head so their eyes would lock. "You have suffered so much, my child yet you stand here today with your heart pristine. Otou-sama and I have seen as you and Kurama travelled to the past with your warriors; and we have sealed part our chakra into the stone alter which we have engraved to activate to yours and Kurama's chakra. We don't have much time, but we are here to help and present you with gifts that will aid on your journey."

Naruto stood up straight next to her partner, though not before hugging the Rikudō Sennin and whispered in his ear. "I won't give up; I'll spread our love to everyone and open their hearts to the light." Pulling away, making the legendary god of shinobi chuckle and ruffled her damp hair.

"I know you will, you are an Uzumaki after all." Winking at her as she moved back in line, making her smile widely and brightly at him.

The Uzumaki cleared her throat to get the attention of the two. "Otou-sama, no dawdling around. We have at least 10 minutes before our chakra disappears." The daughter scolded as the Sennin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kurama throwing a knowing look to his host as she just shrugged off his look and listened to her clan founder. "Today I shall give hand over my legacy that was once given to me by my mother and has yet to find a worthy successor till now. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I give to you the blades of Ying & Yang."

Kurama's eyes widened as the Uzumaki leader moved over to the stone altar to unseal something and held out two beautifully crafted, sleek and glass like katanas. Just like Kushina, except one was the purest white one has ever seen with the edge being tinted with black; and the other being the darkest black in the word with a white edge tint. Kurama and his host watched as the Uzumaki turned the hilts to one and locked them together, creating a double bladed deadly weapon. Kushina's katana paled in comparison to the fortitude of such beauty and strength.

Able to slice through anything, anything like a hot knife through butter, level mountains yet the power all depended on the wielder's heart and will. Otherwise it would be just another weapon, an extension of one's hand.

"This, my child, I leave in good hands as I believe you are the one these blades are made for. When the time comes, you will know when to wield these blades to protect the innocent and let yourself merge with the blade, don't fight it and dance along as it is a part of soul." The red-head handed over the blade to the blonde.

Naruto felt her body jolt with electricity as her hair blew about, gasping as she said. "They're alive." Eyes widening in awe as the blade hummed against her hands. "Do you have a name?" she asked, only to hear a faint whisper, _name we as you please, Mistress._ Naruto giggled as the vibration intensified for a spilt second, understanding that they were excited. "I'll name you, 'Tsuki-no-yami' (Lunar Darkness). _**–How fitting.-**_ the Ying half giggled, indicating it was a female as the other half was a male.

The Uzumaki founder smiled knowingly, the blades have found their way to their rightful owner. Not even she could hear them talk yet she could only feel them hum to her. "As I suspected." She whispered to her father as Naruto split the katana and sealed them within her wrist that held her mother's katana.

"I guess it's my turn." The Sennin noted as his only daughter and him-self started to glow faintly, running out of time and move to stand in front of his many-great granddaughter, lifting his hand to her head as it glowed bright green. "My gift to you is one that can defy the laws of the world. You will understand when you need to use this, if war ever breaks out once more." Letting his glowing hand die down as the transfer was completed and squeezed her shoulder. "We leave to you our will and believe in you, Kurama & your warriors with all out heart."

The Sennin and Uzumaki founder started glowing brightly, their solid forms fading. The Sennin speaking up to the Kyūbi. "Don't forget these words, Kurama. As you are my son and lead your siblings back home; I'll always be proud of you. Don't forget that."

"My child, don't be afraid to make mistakes. We believe in the both of you." The founder stated gently and pecked Naruto on her damp forehead as best as she could before fading away. Whispering so only the two can hear. "Don't be afraid to love once more."

Naruto smiled kindly at her two ancestors as the faded away, Kurama dispersing so he could deal with the emotion of his creator calling him his son and was proud of him, even after the destruction he had caused in all his years of living.

The blonde Uzumaki padded over to the small pool of her entrance and sat down, staring intently at the water and into her reflection. For the first time in years, she noticed the spark of hope, not for other people, but for her. To live her life once more and that two history's most powerful shinobi entrusted their dream to her, Kurama and her friends. Hopes that will help her become mentally strong for her precious people, being able to see them once more with a genuine smile on her face.

Naruto closed her eyes in bliss, not forgetting that she had an A-rank mission to do and seeked out the Hiraishin seal on Sakura and flashed on over to her.

Naruto reappeared in a yellow flash next to a crouched Sakura and Pakkun in a bush, automatically supressing her chakra and scent like the two.

Sakura needn't worry about Naruto's sudden wet appearance, as her Hokage altered the seal so it would tingle and warm up before Naruto teleported over to her. Tapping Pakkun's paw beforehand to secretly tell him Naruto was coming and not to move.

Naruto signalled Sakura what was wrong, only to have her subordinate nod over to the middle of the lake and of all people, Kakashi was standing in the middle of the lake, making Naruto furrow her brows and gained the attention of Pakkun as to asked why he was there.

The pug used a claw to write into the soft soil. _I don't know. But his gut instinct is always spot on, he did tell me before watching over you tonight, that he had a suspicion that you would sneak out again; and it looks like he's right._

Naruto nodded at the words and quietly scattered the evidence of the disturbed earth, signalling to Sakura, _I'll head out and distract him, go back to the house as best as you can. I'll have Pakkun watching up in the trees over me_. Knowing full well that Sakura had yet to master sneaking around Kakashi without being caught or leaving a trail. Naruto had been able to evade Konoha's best for years in bright orange and it would take a couple of years till she was up to her leader's level.

Sakura signalled back. _Thanks Hokage-sama. Though try make it back as quickly as you can, you need your sleep too. Tell me what happened under the lake tonight, Kaka-sensei will be eyeing you like a hawk for the entire morning and whole mission._

Naruto nodded and gestured Pakkun to a high enough branch on a tree to release his chakra and scent to tell Kakashi she was heading in his direction. The pug immediately followed her order with Sakura keeping an eye out for the perfect timing to slip away as Naruto activated her Infūin and gravity seals, still dripping wet. Already coming up with excuses as to why she was not wearing her orange jumpsuit and was drenched, if he ever asked.

As soon as Pakkun's scent hit her nose, Naruto replaced herself with a nearby leaf to avoid being in the bush with Sakura and walked as calmly as she could out under the moonlit sky. Seeing Kakashi look from the moon over to her, glaring slightly. Naruto only scoffed and moved over to him as she saw the hard look she was getting, soon to get told of and interrogated, that's for sure.

Naruto walked past the copy-nin, in order to make him face away from Sakura so he wouldn't see even a hint of another presence, but mostly pink. She kept walking past him till they were at least 10 meters apart before she turned to face him with a neutral expression.

"Fancy seeing you out here." Naruto commented dryly. Earning an even darker glare as he faced her, shrugging her shoulders in a lazy manner, her clothes feeling heavy and clammy against her skin and wanted to strip naked just to let them dry for a while. Instead, Naruto slowly unlaced her boots and began emptying the water out, taking her gloves off in the process.

"Are you going to explain yourself or do I have to use force?" Kakashi asked as he turned to her, his posture ridged as Naruto sealed away her gloves and put back on her boots.

"I made a promise, sensei and I don't go back on my word." Naruto replied as she laced up her boots and stood up straighter. Though seeing his clear suspicion in his eyes, she added on truthfully. "I can't get more than 5 hours of sleep, I get nightmares and I refuse to see them through." Her eyes darkening as she remembered all the cries of pain, grieves of sorrow and the dead blank stares, but most of all the blood…all the blood that was shed during those long years of war. "I won't let it happen again." She whispered absentmindedly.

"Let what happen?" Kakashi asked genuinely curious yet concerned at the same time, since Naruto's eyes glazed over and her features had harden, hands curled tightly and made his way over to her slowly. Not to shock her out and for her to end up attacking him.

"Nothing." She replied with a harsh tone but reeled back in her memories as she felt Pakkun distort emotions. "What are you doing out here? You should be resting."

"And you should be in the house, even if you're awake and not wondering around at the dead of night without my permission. Zabuza's accomplice could be out here." He scolded.

Naruto scoffed once more and folded her arms. "I haven't forgotten about the fake hunter-nin, sensei and I feel more at peace with nature and would rather sleep in a tree."

"Naruto that doesn't matter in this situation, it is still dangerous to be wondering around at night. There are also Gato's men. Haven't you thought any of this over when you sneak out?" he asked angrily. He didn't even know why he was getting riled up.

"Of course I know. I'm not an idiot, sensei and I told you yesterday that I only play the Dobe. Didn't you think, as a sensei that I need my space? I'm not used to having people in my life!" by now Naruto was yelling and threw her hands out for Sakura to move and that she'll tell her later.

"Maybe if you didn't sneak out, I would give you space. Heck! Even Sakura and Sasuke would give you space if you didn't keep disappearing. So get used to it, Naruto Uzumaki. We will be in your life whether you like it or not, because we care!" Kakashi never really lost his composure before, yet here he was shouting at the blonde before him. Knowing that Pakkun will give him an earful when they were alone.

"Care! You fuckin' care! Then why can't you give me some space, I can handle myself quiet well against a bunch of wannabe-samurai and you know it too! Do I need to throw a dictionary at you so you know what 'space' is?"

"And why do you need space? You sound as if you're running away! What are you hiding, Naruto Uzumaki?"

The two didn't realize that they moved closer to each other and were in each other's face till Naruto poked him hard on his chest. "You should know better, you were on my ANBU squad that used to watch over me. You and that shitty hound up in that tree." Throwing her hand over to the direction of Pakkun. "I may have been little, but I remember every scent I come across and you have the nerve to use that mutt to spy on me!" using her hands to shake the copy-nin by the flak jacket. "Do you remember what happened to me?! The main offenders that harmed me?!"

Angry tears appeared in her eyes, making Kakashi feel guilty as she continued to yell. "The fuckin' Uchiha's! They were the ones who hurt me, the ones who tried to rape me! Itachi, Shisui and Mikoto were the only ones who saved me from them and I'm thanking Kami every-day that Itachi killed them all. They ruined my life. _'From the minutes I was born and for the next 20 years.'_ And I refuse to tell Sasuke that they are truly the devils that harmed a mere child. And you left, then Itachi left and I wasn't safe anymore! I had to get stronger to protect myself!"

Kakashi knelt on the water's surface and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace, damping his clothes too and massaged her neck softly to get rid of all the knots. Feeling her clutch onto his clothes tightly as she cried onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't know that was how you felt, I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner…and you were only an innocent child."

Naruto snorted into his shoulder and she calmed her breathing. "I lost my innocents, the moment the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi within me." Feeling Kakashi's sudden spike in his emotions and elaborated. "I don't hate him, if that's what you're thinking. He entrusted me with the Kyūbi and to protect Konoha; and that's what I plan on doing." Yawning onto Kakashi's damp shoulder.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and picked her up and into a bridal-style position. Walking over to the shore. "Sakura knew everything about you, before Sasuke and I, didn't she?"

"Hai…" Naruto breathed out quietly. "…Shika too. Who knows, maybe you'll know everything one day." Her eyes growing heavy each second. Knowing it was from emotional and mental exhaustion after meeting her ancestors and yelling at the copy-nin. "Put me down." She whispered into his ear, hearing him hum in question. "I'm not a baby, I can walk perfectly fine." Wriggling around in his arms till he put her down.

Naruto grunted her thanks and found a decent sized tree and leapt up to one of the higher branches. Nestling her back against the trunk and dangled her leg over the edge as the other was stretched in front of her. Resting her head back till she could see the early morning sky. "Go home, sensei. I'll be fine."

Kakashi jumped on up and landed in front of her, Pakkun on a higher up branch, paws crosses and laying down watching the scene. Naruto muttering out, "Annoying." Kakashi chuckled and said. "You're tired…" waving off her No-shit-Sherlock look and moved over to her and maneuvered them around till she was sitting in his lap and up against him. Wrapping his flak jacket around her and arms hugging her tightly. Naruto grumbled under her breath as he continued. "…and cold. Sleep, I'll keep an eye out and send a clone back to the house."

Naruto was already on her way to dreamland, hearing the thumping of his heart. Yet she still grumbled out her protests on her way to unconsciousness .

Pakkun couldn't help but chortle at the odd, new yet cute sight of Kakashi smiling fondly at the stubborn blonde as he tightened the hug, discarding the fact that she was snuck out once and again and most of all… "You could've taken her home to sleep, Kakashi. Though you've gotten soft, since you haven't punished Naruto." Ignoring the glared being sent his way. "She has you whipped Kakashi and you know it."

Kakashi sighed as he brought his gaze to the slumbering blonde, gently moving an arm so he could place the strand of wet hair behind her ear. "I know, she does what's necessary for the good of others and that's what scares me. She told Sasuke the truth about her being a Jinchuriki because he asked and direct him away from the darker path he was heading. I heard that she gave the villagers food from Gato's men, because they needed it and promised Inari that she would be his hero and is training day and night to prove it to him…Though why is she drenched?"

"Water manipulation, for a genin, she's truly impressive." Pakkun answered, hoping Naruto carried a water affinity like her mother. Who knows, she might carry both wind and water from either parent. "But what she does is her business, Kakashi. She knew I was watching her yesterday and did do much about it."

"What are you trying to say Pakkun?"

Sighing, the pug answered. "She has her reasons for every move she has made so far. She became the Dead-Last so people will underestimate her. Her pranks and jumpsuit helped her out manoeuvre Konoha's finest. I just want to know how far she will go and how strong she truly is. There's a limit as to how long a person can hide their skill sets before they decide to come out of their shell."

Kakashi's breathe hitched, sole eye wide open and looked down at the genin in his arms in disbelief. "You think Naruto is like that."

"I don't think, Kakashi. I know." Pakkun couldn't help but smile as Kakashi disregarded the knowledge as he smiled warmly down at the blonde and traced one of her whisker marks, feeling that it was sensitive as Naruto scrunched up her features before mewling like a cat. "How long have you liked her?" The pug questioned, enjoying the way his summoner choked and stuttered. "And don't you try and deny me. We've known each other since we were kids and with the way you're acting with her, are quiet obvious. Especially with the yelling..." seeing Kakashi's mask crinkle in distaste. "I just want to hear you say it out loud and admit it to yourself." Smirking as he hid his mouth on his rested paws.

"She's 14 years my junior, Pakkun and she might just be interested in Shikaku's son." Somehow Kakashi didn't like the sound of the last part of his sentence and furrowed his brows.

Pakkun shook his head knowingly. _'If only you knew, it would be 6 years your junior.'_ "And what if she didn't?"

"She wouldn't be interested in an old pervert like me." Yet the flicker of hope and fond smile made Pakkun bite his paw. Wanting to laugh at his summoner.

Pakkun thought. _'Yet she carries the mate mark of the Hatake clan on her left arm, you moron. I'm surprised she has managed to hide it for so long in your presence. Though I wish I knew how the two of you got together in her timeline.'_ "You never know unless you try, Kakashi."

"Who are you? My voice of reason?"

"With your personality and quirks, then yes, yes I am." The pug replied seriously though his eyes glimmered with humour. "Just admit it you scarecrow, you like her and you've got it bad. I've never seen you like this with anyone."

Kakashi felt the heat rise to his cheeks and tried to cough away his embarrassment. "Why are we talking about this? Naruto could wake up."

"Reaally now, the girl that doesn't get any more than 4-5 hours of sleep a day and looks like she's in a deep slumber and you know it too, yet you say she _could_ wake up. Kakashi, stop being stubborn and admit you like the pup." Oh Pakkun hadn't had so much fun teasing his summoner like this and was enjoying the show Kakashi displayed. His blushing-masked face, wide eye, stutter and tense shoulders made the pug want to bark in laughter. "Okay, how about this? Look at the pup and tell me you _don't_ like her."

The last Hatake complied, just to get his familiar off his back and gazed down to the blonde in his arms, immediately his eyes softened and smiled warmly at the sleeping Jinchuriki and moved the loose strands of hair out of her face. Chuckling lightly, Kakashi answered. "I guess you're right, I've got it bad. There's just something about her that makes me want to reach out to her, help & protect her."

The brown pug snorted at finally hearing Kakashi admit his feelings. "You better get some rest too, that pink-one might punch you into next week for moving around so much. I'll keep watch."

Kakashi hummed his thanks, already feeling his fatigue wash over him and pulled Naruto closer to him and rested his head on hers. Slowly drifting off to the scent of pine, water and wet clothes. Yet Naruto's natural scent of citrus and earthy tones ploughed on through and with the comfort of her chakra, lulled him into a soothing sleep.

Pakkun shock his head helplessly, muttering. "I truly hope you understand one day, Kakashi. I really do."


	9. Chapter 9

**To Change the Future: Chapter 9**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

Naruto awoke to something or someone tracing her whisker marks and scrunched her face before letting out a breath and fluttered her eyes open. Stretching as best as she could in the tight space and mewled, adjusting her eyes to the light. Her blurry vision showing her a mop of silver hair, slowly sharpening into her sensei's eye smiling and blushing face.

Groaning Naruto muttered out. "Stop staring sensei. It's rude." Lifting a tired hand to move his head away.

Kakashi chuckled and moved her hand back down, ignoring Pakkun's knowing look and replied. "But you look like a cute little kitten."

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled and tried to move around, looking at her teacher with a raised brow and removed his flak jacket, giving it back to him and maneuvered out of his arms. Standing in front of him and stretched, popping her bones. Realizing that her clothes were dry and frowned.

"Is everything alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto eyes widen and pushed Kakashi back down to sit against the tree. "Stay here, I'll explain later." Going through some handseals and tapped his neck.

Kakashi felt his body instantly become heavy and couldn't move his limbs, looking to Naruto to see the urgency. "W-what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Naruto repeated as she rushed around and gestured to the Ninken. "Mutt, I need you down here too…NOW!" Naruto whispered out harshly as Pakkun leapt into arms and placed him on Kakashi's lap. "Dammit." Naruto cursed under her breath and bite her thumb to draw out some blood. Quickly drawing a small seal on the branch before placing her hands in a Mi (snake) sign and slammed her hands onto the surface. Erecting a barrier of her highest level, so nobody could see or sense it. Not even a dojutsu or a sensor from her clan.

Naruto gave the invisible duo and apologetic look and leapt off the branch and landed on the ground soundlessly. Her back facing the duo and waited patiently.

Kakashi waited, to see what was happening when Pakkun interrupted his thoughts. "This barrier. I haven't seen anything like this since Kushina and her chains."

Kakashi grunted out. "My sharingan, can't move." Pakkun nodded in understanding and jumped onto his shoulder to pry the Hitai-ate up so he could check out the seal and barrier. "W-what? How does Naruto know this?" Kakashi whispered in awe as the barrier was on Kage-level and kept sound, scent chakra and person in the barrier from being discovered. The blood seal tying the barrier to the user so only they could take it down. "Why the hell did she incapacitate me then?!"

"I think we're about to find out." The pug commented as he nudges Kakashi to look over to the blonde.

Naruto stood still for around 5 minutes before a flock of crows cawed over to her and mashed together in front of her. Morphing into the oldest of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi. Wearing his ever present Akatsuki cloak and activated sharingan.

Neither hearing the pleading calls from the party hidden in the tree.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You've changed." The Uchiha droned out, a small smile tugging at his lips. "And growing up."

"Weasel. What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered carefully, choosing her words right. Something was off and needed answers from the brunet.

"I told you, you should trust your comrades and let them help you." He answered, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Remembering that Itachi told her that when she first meet him out on the battlefield with Killer B and Nagato. Him being an Edo Tensei. Naruto blinked twice in understanding, using the yes & no signals Itachi taught her when she was too beat up to talk and only blinked.

Getting her act together, Naruto streamed tears down her face and clenched her fist tightly. "You!" she hoarse out. She need to get close so Kakashi couldn't hear and got her plan in order. "I thought you died!" shouting at the Uchiha. "A-and you said that you'd protect me! B-but you left!" moving closer to the man. "Do you know what happened to me?!"

"Naruto, you know I'll always protect you." Understanding her movements and slowly made his way over to her.

"LIAR! It got worse. You weren't there and broke your promise! You broke your promise!" Moving closer to the Akatsuki member. "I was all alone and nobody was there to save me! I became even more scared and hurt! Neko-chan & Tora-kun couldn't help me from the civilians!" the tears falling as she remembered the darker days in Konoha. "W-why?" Naruto sniffled as she collapsed to her knees in front of him. Big, water, pleading eyes asking for all the answers in the world. "W-why didn't you take me with you?"

Itachi kneeled, raising a hand to whip away her tears. "I'm a missing-nin, Naruto and you're a Jinchuriki." He tried to reason, but Naruto stubbornly shook her head. Wanting her answers from all those years ago, the war and his death stopping her from ever asking.

"At least I would've been safe." Whispering brokenly. "I would've been happy."

"I know, Naruto. But I couldn't risk your future. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Pulling her against his flush as she cried hard into his chest. Shocking Kakashi and his hound, the man that murdered his entire clan was hugging _and_ comforting the blonde.

"I lost everyone, Itachi. I can't lose them again." She mumbled into his cloak. Kakashi feeling his heart constrict tightly as Naruto uttered those words, taking comfort in a missing-nin. Yet he was her sensei and she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him these sorts of things.

"I understand, but right now I need you to listen." Pulling her back and held her head in his hands lightly. "Do you remember the gift I entrusted to you?" seeing Naruto nod, knowing it was about the crow and the Mangekyō sharingan. "It is a part of me since I've had it for so long and know that you're here, now so am I." Naruto brought a hand up to her mouth to supress the gasp as her eyes filled with joy and happiness. "But that's not all. Pein…"

"N-Nagato…but how?" Naruto whispered in disbelief as she removed Itachi's hands.

Kakashi and Pakkun were thoroughly confused, though Naruto said that she would explain; Kakashi had a feeling that it wouldn't be after her encounter with Itachi. If Sasuke caught wind of this, who knew what would happen to the blonde?

"His Rinnegan. They see a lot more than he anticipated, though it is just the two of us. No one else can know. Not with the masked man around."

Naruto narrowed her eyes dangerously and asked. "But Kisame…is he here?"

"I put him in a genjutsu 10 miles south of here. I better get going before he wakes up." Standing up to walked away.

Naruto panicked and grabbed his cloak to stop him. "W-wait!" standing up off the ground, keeping a tight grip on the material. "Please. I need to know." Seeing the Uchiha's head turn slightly. "Please, tell me what happened to Shisui and Mikoto. D-did you kill them too?" Naruto saw Itachi hesitate, with holding the information and yelled. "TELL ME!"

"No…" he replied. "No, I didn't." feeling Naruto's hold tighten for him to elaborate. "Danzo stole Shisui's right eye and gave me his left, in hopes that Danzo shall never get his hands on it and forged his suicide…I don't know what he did with his body." Itachi whispered sorrowfully.

"…And Mikoto?"

"My father. He stabbed her in the heart right in front of me before I took him out."

Naruto chuckled humourlessly, commenting while looking to the floor and retracting her hand. "It's kinda funny…how our lives turned out?" looking up the back of the Akatsuki member. "Let me heal you." Naruto more like ordered.

Itachi turned sharply and stared at her. Sharingan ablaze and face passive. "Naruto, I'm a missing-nin, Hi-no-Kuni's most wanted fugitive after Orochimaru."

"You really think I care about your title." Naruto glared at him, making him stiffen as she poked him hard on the chest. "Do you really think I care that you killed your family? A missing-nin? Have you FORGOTTEN what I've said to you all those years ago before you left me?!" she asked angrily and pulled him down to eye-level by his collar. "The only reason why I'm alive today is because of you! You've saved me more times than I can count! Or are you no longer going to protect me? Let some psychopath come along, take me way and kill me because of what I harbour?!"

"That will never happen." Itachi stated in finality.

"Then let me heal you! You can't keep your promise if your dead by the hands of your brother!" Naruto spat out cruelly. "I'm already trying my best to save him, now let me save you."

"Naruto…"

"Kneel." Naruto ordered with cold and manipulative eyes. Her voice hardening and filled with power, making Itachi comply and kneel in front of her.

Kakashi and Pakkun choked in shock as Naruto, with just her words, made Konoha's mass murderer surrender so easily. Seeing both of her palms glow yellow with black marking appearing and placed them on top of his eyes.

Naruto flicked her eyes to the tree and frowned. She needed to throw Kakashi a bone to chew if she wanted to keep her identity hidden for a little long and brought her attention back to the Uchiha and whispered almost inaudibly for the two of them to hear and tried not to move her facial muscles too much, unless Kakashi picked up and wanted Pakkun to translate.

"I want you to tell Sasuke the truth. Don't move, Kakashi's watching in my barrier." Naruto warned. "Not know, but when I deem his mind stable, he's come further than in our other timeline and he deserves to hear it come from your mouth, see it from your eyes. I'm doing my best trying to withhold information about what his clan did to me, but I'm slowly slipping and I won't be able to keep the charade up for long. I have a lot on my plate, Itachi.

I have three years to make sure my brethren are safe from Tobi; and you died, not knowing much about the war…it lasted 4 years and everyone and Nation was destroyed. Only me and the people I brought back were the only ones that survived, we arrived back in our 20 year old forms…I can't lose anyone else, Itachi. We need all the allies we can gather to take down Tobi and his Zetsu army. We only have one chance and I don't plan on failing…not again."

Naruto retracted her hands and used one hand to grip Itachi's chin, moving it from side-to-side before nodding happily. Speaking in her normal tone. "Your chakra and body should be functionally normally, just no heavy jutsu for the next week and your eyes…they should work perfectly fine with the modifications I have added to your DNA structure to help carry your eyes, so you won't go blind." Letting go off his head and stepped back as he stood back up. Whispering quietly. "Just…don't die on me. I need you."

Itachi smiled softly and bent over to kiss her forehead lightly, her eyes widening in surprise. "I never go back on my word. Isn't that right, princess?" further shocking Naruto as she smiled fondly at the former Konoha-nin.

"Will I see you again?"

"Only time will tell, Naruto Uzumaki." Enjoying the scowl that appeared on her face, knowing they met up when he _tried_ to abduct her while she was out trying to find the Godaime Hokage. "Who knows, the next time we will meet, we may be enemies. I look forward to fighting against you, the real you."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, it's been a while since I've last gone all out, but Ji-chan and the Elders don't want me to encase the council or Danzo catches whiff of my achievements. Maybe one day they'll all mysteriously stop breathing one night."

"Now, now Naruto. I remember teaching you some form of respect." Itachi smirked, both trying to lighten the mood and wash away the previous conversation.

"And I do…in my own way and you know it."

Itachi chuckled lowly and commented. "Of course I do. But remember this Naruto. If it came down to saving you or my foolish little brother, I would choose you in a heartbeat." Ruffling her hair gently. "You deserve only the best after what fate has done to you."

Naruto processed his words through her head, knowing that if Sasuke went to Orochimaru once more that Itachi wanted Naruto to kill him and lowered her head. The tears stinging her eyes, whispered. "I'm sorry…" feeling his strong arms pull her close to him and patted down her hair.

"Don't you ever blame yourself, Naruto." Itachi tried to sooth, aware that Naruto was talking about their previous timeline. "You're stronger than anyone within the Elemental Nations, no matter how hard you try and hide it; I will always see it in your eyes. Believe in yourself, princess. People will need you to lead them one day." Kissing her head once more before dispersing in a flock of crows.

Naruto took his words to heart and collapsed to the floor, clenching the earth within her hands as her tears soaked the soil. _'Itachi's right. I can't just sit here and cry about everything, I'll just end up looking like Inari. I promised Rikudō-Jiji and Uzu-Baa-chan that I would be the light for this world. I promised all my comrades that I would fix all of this…Shika & Sakura that we will save everyone; give them a second chance at life. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and Ero-Sennin believe in me. They all do, this is why Baa-chan chose me to be her successor. I need to lead the people, my people.'_

"**And I'll be here every step of the way, Kit. You're the voice of the Buji and Jinchuriki. Our brother's and sister's deserve a future, not one in fear, hatred or solitude. We can do this…together."** Kurama commented, further lifting his container's spirit as she rose slowly off the ground.

'_Together.'_ Naruto agreed and look to the clouds as the passed on by, without a care in the world, not knowing of the dangers that will soon plague the land. "I better get this over with." Naruto whispered; jumping back up onto the branch Kakashi and Pakkun were hidden on. Already having an excuse to use.

Naruto was about to release the barrier when she felt Sakura's worrying feelings coming from the house, creating a clone and dispelling it. To inform the one she has as a cover to relay all events to the pinkette and what she was going to tell their sensei. Stretching her senses to feel that Sasuke was training with Kakashi's clone on speed and the client & his family were fluttering about the house.

The Kyūbi container rubbed her face tiredly, looking out to the lake in memory. "Three days down, 4 more to go." Snapping her fingers for the barrier to fall away, ignoring the dangerous glare and low growl from Kakashi and the suspicious one form the mutt. Still looking out to the lake, Kakashi was held down, so it didn't concern her. "Name?"

"Huh?" the pug asked.

"Your name, what is it?" Naruto asked, not wanting Kakashi to know about their deal. "Unless you want me to keep calling you mutt and fleabag is already taken by Kiba."

"It's Pakkun." The dog answered and leapt off Kakashi's lap.

"You…you used to read to me when I was little. Right?" the Ninken's eyes widen in surprise, thinking Naruto forgot all about that, since it had been 7 years already. "Your voice and scent, if you're wondering. Ji-chan said that I would always make a good tracker/sensor." Pakkun hummed in question, both ignoring the ticking time-bomb that couldn't lift a finger as Naruto elaborated. "I can feel the emotions on everybody on this island, even Gato's…his is quiet gross. Though I know how to control it and since my senses have been heightened and I have a photographic memory to whatever it comes to, I remember everything after I turned 4, my harshest beating…everything." Naruto repeated with disgust and pain.

"P-photographic m-memory." Pakkun stuttered. "The why the hell act like an idiot, when clearly you're a natural genius." Gesturing to the barrier.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "It's a lot easier playing dumb and I'm naturally cunning. Playing the Dobe is…entertaining, with what I can get away with. That reminds me…" biting her thumb and went through the summoning handsigns and slapped her hands against the bark, revealing Gamakichi.

"Hey, hey, hey Naruto. Don't you look ravishing." The toad tried to compliment, making Naruto raise and eye and look down to her attire. Ohh-ing in the process.

"Well that explains a few things, but Gamakichi I need you to deliver a message." bending down to whisper in his ear. Explain that Tsunade needed to stay out of the village till her and Jiraiya came to retrieve her. If Orochimaru managed to escape from the Exams, the three of them would take him and Kabuto out, when they found her.

"Is that all, princess." Making Naruto gain a tick mark.

"Yes that's it, now get out of her before I punt you across the island." Seeing her summon poof away. Feeling something paw at her leg and looked down to the dog. "What?"

"I have to go…" nodding over to the copy-nin that was about to explode.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the dog's ear, making his foot tap rapidly. "Go, I'll deal with sensei."

"Thanks kid." Pakkun soon disappearing in a cloud of chakra.

Naruto walked over to the copy-nin and sat before him, eyeing him carefully. "You need to calm yourself before I start talking. I won't be talking to you as a student but as a Jinchuriki and I need you to listen to what I have to say, why I healed a missing-nin and I won't be releasing you till you hear me out. Can you do that for me or do you need a moment to blow up at me…again?"

Kakashi tried to calm down by taking deep breathes, yet seeing Naruto act as if she was never conversing or hugging the man that murdered his entire clan. Ignoring his presence and talked to Pakkun instead.

Naruto could feel that his anger was fluctuating, immediately moving over till she was kneeling in front of him and reached over to hug him. Leaking her chakra into the air to calm him down.

Kakashi was shocked as Naruto wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him, already feeling his anger reside and body relax. Feeling as Naruto ran her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion, while the other tugged at the nape of hair. Hearing her whisper. "Just breathe."

Naruto pulled back as soon as his anger deflated and sat back down, looking him sole in the eye. "Will you listen now and I bet having gravity seals on the highest level must be annoying, especially since I control the level settings?" seeing Kakashi's eye narrow at her, yet he grunted in acceptance. "Good, tell me what you know about Jinchuriki and their Buji." She ordered seriously. "If you want answers, I need to see where you knowledge stands."

Kakashi grunted and voiced. "I know that Jinchuriki are the hosts to the Buji and that their identities remain tight-lipped. There are nine Buji, with Konoha housing the strongest. Their whereabouts are also tight-lipped. Not much is knowing about either, only that the Great Nations hold 8 of the Buji while 1 is in a small hidden village." Naruto narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, making him add on. "That's all I know, I swear."

"I know, that's not why I was glaring." Naruto answered cryptically and held a hand up and used a come-here gesture. Sakura landing behind her on one knee and head bowed. "What is it?"

"Assistance." Sakura voiced, looking up to see her sensei sitting around in a slump. "What did you do?"

"Gravity seals, I need him incapacitated so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"S-Sakura knows. What else are you hiding, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously.

"Everything, now shut up, I need to think." Naruto barked, narrowing her eyes with a finger lifting up to rest on her chin.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Kakashi tried to pry for some sort of base or information. Sakura just looked at him sadly, sitting on the branch with her legs dangling off the edge.

"It's not my place to say, Kaka-sensei." Sakura replied earnestly and looked up to the clouds.

Naruto snapped out of her musing. "You're not ready."

"Ready for what? What aren't you telling me?" Kakashi started to panic as the two genin looked to each other and nodded.

Naruto speaking up for the two. "Do you remember when I said I need protection, informants and whatnot?" seeing Kakashi nod slowly. "I'm going to say this bluntly…I'm being hunted."

Kakashi looked to Naruto in disbelief, looking over to Sakura to see that Naruto was telling the truth and whispered out harshly. "What?!"

"They're called the Akatsuki, filled with unknown S-rank missing-nin that works in pairs. They've started off as a mercenary group, taking on missions other Nations didn't want to risk to build up their money and now there are hunting all nine Jinchuriki to get to the Buji. Their reasons for doing so are unknown." Naruto lied perfectly. "Itachi is a part of the organisation and is my double-agent, to help me protect my brethren; and I couldn't care less what you or anyone else thinks of him."

"Then who's Nagato and Kisame?" Kakashi questioned desperately.

"Nagato's my subordinate and is a very powerful man." Naruto answered truthfully, the other members of her clan acted as a ninja would in a shinobi village with the royal family being the Kage. "As for Kisame, he's one of my guardians, I have dangerous enemies and the Akatsuki aren't the only ones I have to watch my back for. For now, I'm only telling you about the one. Your mental state won't be able to handle any more than what I'm giving you."

"What do you know about my mental state, my student is being hunted down and Sakura knew this before me?!" Kakashi whispered sternly. "Does Sandaime-sama know about this?"

"Yes." Naruto continues to answer his question. "He believes in my judgement to find those suitable to protect not only me, the village as a whole, my brethren and their villages. We don't know the skillsets of the Akatsuki members, for all we know they could invade our village and destroy everything. When you see a black cloak with red clouds, I want you to run. Don't engage or follow them. You're not strong enough to take on even one of them, with your lack of training and dependence on that sharingan."

"Naruto, I can handle myself. You're my student, it's only reas…"

"Kakashi!" Naruto cut off the masked-nin as she glared at him darkly and saturated the air with hers & Kurama's KI, all hanging around her sensei. "You are to run. You can't handle them."

"And you can!" he grounded out angrily.

Sakura growled and looked over at him, eyes filled with anger and sadness as the unshed tears gathered. "Yes, we both can! We've been training for 8 years, Kakashi! 8 bloody, teary, sweaty, hard long years! You're only going to get yourself killed!" both of the girls remembering how Kakashi died in their timeline. He dropped behind in training to teach a new group of chunin and sacrificed his life as he knocked both her and Naruto out, making Bull take them away as he fought for their safety. They could've won together if he let them stay, even though he won them the front lines. At least this is what they wanted to think, but knew better than to curse the past as they were changing it.

"Sakura, that's enough." Naruto commented and reeled back in her KI to look at Kakashi. "They won't be my problem for another three or so year. Right now, we need to focus on this mission and help Sasuke."

"What did you promise Itachi, Naruto? Why did you heal Itachi when you know he could become dangerous? Even if he is you spy, he massacred his entire clan in one night, placing Sasuke, your teammate, within a torturous genjutsu of Sasuke seeing his parents being murdered over and over again." Kakashi asked in stun. Hearing & seeing Sakura blow up at him with so much emotion, worrying over his safety and the more information the two supplied them.

Naruto let out a haggard breath and chuckled humourlessly. "I gave him my word that I would bring Sasuke out of his darkness, believing I was the only one that could. You may not believe me, but Itachi truly adores Sasuke, leaving him to live because of his love for him. Not for the reason everyone thinks…" waving of Kakashi questioning and disbelieving face. "And have you already forgotten about what I said to Itachi. I told him I didn't care; he will always be the one that saved me. Heck! I should've died when I was a week old, when my nurse poisoned me and Mikoto snuck in to check on me. Finding me in time to give me the antidote and have the woman sent for execution."

Sakura voiced. "Naruto, I think you should tell him when. He looks like he's going to pass out from the sudden shock of information."

Naruto grunted and held Kakashi's masked face within her hands and said calmly. "Kakashi…are you there? I need you to look at me." Seeing his dazed look focus onto her, smiling gently. "Good, good. I need you to listen. I know this is a lot to handle but we need you now, this is no time to be wondering off thinking. I promise you, I'll explain everything after the Chunin Exams. You're not ready to hear everything I have to say right now."

"Why that long?" he whispered back.

"Because you're not the only one that's not ready." Naruto replied cryptically. "We need to complete this mission and help Sasuke. Can we do that?" smiling softly at the still stunned Nin. "Just breathe and process the information, Kakashi."

"How…how can you be so calm?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, still holding his head to look at her. "I'm not; I've just learned how to hide it better."

"We both did." Sakura added cheerfully and leapt out of the tree to head over to the lake. "I'm going to work on my chakra control." Throwing her excuse over her shoulder as she made her way to the middle of the pristine lake.

Kakashi sighed heavily as Naruto released the gravity seals and retracted her hands, both standing up. Naruto looking out to Sakura with a critical eye as Kakashi watched over Naruto. "So you're going to tell me everything?" he asked in reassurance.

"Not everything, just that needs to be known without driving you off the edge. Your safety along with Sasuke's is important to Sakura and I. Emotionally, mentally and physically. Even if you do piss me off." Naruto commented with the upmost seriousness, making Kakashi bow his head in defeat. Multi-tasking by sorting through the new information given to him and Naruto taking another jab to his pride.

"Will Sasuke know? Everything? Even Itachi, though you know I have to report that to Sandaime-sama."

Naruto laughed lightly and faced the older shinobi. "I know you do, but Sasuke is more mentally and emotionally damaged than you. Well mentally anyway, emotionally your fine." Seeing Kakashi raised a brow in suspicion making Naruto punch his shoulder. "Weren't you listening, I told Pakkun I can sense emotions, though I don't pry into my comrades without permission or if I'm deeply concerned." The flicker in his dark grey eye making her exhale in annoyance, knowing he found her little rant amusing. "And about Sasuke…I still, no we still need to keep an eye out for him as to where his loyalties stand solidly. Understand?"

Kakashi only chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Pakkun's right. You shouldn't keep wearing your mask it's nice getting to know the real you better." Naruto only swatted away his hand and huffed.

"Really annoying." The blonde Jinchuriki commented. "Though we should be heading back now, I need to change." Wrinkling her nose slightly at her lake-smelling sneak-out clothes.

"It's a nice look." Kakashi commented, glad his mask hid light blush. But Naruto knew the man a lot more than he knew and looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, but it's not really me." Tilting her head in observation. "Are you alright, sensei?" reverting back into their teacher-student relationship.

"Nothing much, just that you're just an intriguing puzzle I plan on solving."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that, sensei. Many have tried and many have failed."

"Hehe, then looks like I'll be the first…_but_, you still haven't explained everything that has happened here. The barrier, seals…etcetera." The masked-nin commented.

"Ohh…yeah about that…" Naruto replied sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, smiling guiltily.

"Chunin Exams…" Kakashi answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry about all the secrecy, sensei. But you'll know then, I promise." Holding out her pinkie finger to him, smiling apologetically.

Kakashi chuckled, linking his pinkie with hers. "I'll hold you to your word, Naruto."

Sakura discreetly watched their interactions, and smiled softly. Seeing Naruto lively once more after meeting her ancestors and Itachi. _'Oh Hokage-sama, I always wonder how you do it. Keeping strong, watching and protecting all of us. I do hope you let Kaka-sensei back in, one day. So he can protect your heart…I hope you understand one day, Kaka-sensei.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**To Change the Future: Chapter 10**

**Summary:** It's nearing the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Konohagakure & the Shinobi Alliance is gone, a majority is dead. Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura with the help of Kurama, use a forbidden Buji Space/Time Technique to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Inspired by author: OnePlotThickens

**XXXX**

**A/N**** MUST READ!** Sorry that I didn't explain things properly in the previous chapter, but Naruto wanted to know where Kisame was, so she could check his loyalties and bring him over to the right path. He doesn't know anything, not even that Naruto is the heiress to the whirlpool country and clan as he thinks that the line died with Kushina 12 years ago. Itachi and Nagato may know the truth and are going to help slightly, but are still the enemy till Tobi is taken out and have to try and get around Zetsu. Meaning that they will still hunt down Jinchuriki. Its Naruto's job to try and delay, interfere or stop them from getting their targets. So basically, Naruto hasn't made any allies apart from Zabuza and Haku.

**XXXX**

Team Kakashi all sat in a circle in a clearing late at night, the week finishing tomorrow morning and Naruto felt that something was wrong. Knowing that it was telling Kakashi about the Akatsuki, even Kurama agreed with her decision and needed to fix it somehow. The man kept a hawk-like eye on her, irritating her to no-end and knew she had to do something about it soon.

Though she was draining-ly tired like in her previous time-line and yawned, Sakura patting her leg. "Go sleep, Naruto. You've been pushing yourself all week."

"Hai." Standing up slowly and staggered over to the house, shaking her head to get rid of the blurry vision. Kurama circling some of his chakra through her body so she could make it to the house before passing out in exhaustion. _'You up for a little detour tomorrow, Kurama?'_

The Buji chuckled darkly within her mind. **"Hmm, what do you have planned Kit?" **watching carefully as his host made it to her room and collapsed onto her futon, entering her mindscape as her body rested. Looking up to him with her eyes swimming with glee and held out her fist to him. Returning the gesture, realizing what she wanted to do and grinned challengingly down at her. **"Ohohoh. To whom the best partner may win."**

Kurama allowing the blonde to rest on his head as the both of them fell asleep, both excited for the coming events tomorrow.

Kakashi walking into the room with Sakura, watching as Naruto slept heavily. Making Kakashi frown and Sakura say. "We should let her sleep in tomorrow. She shouldn't over-exert herself any further, she needs her sleep, Kaka-sensei."

"Okay, let's get prepared for the bridge then." Eye smiling at the pinkette before he left the room to rest for tomorrow.

Sakura looked over her leader and sighed heavily, moving over to her futon to lie. "I wish there was something more I can do for you, Hokage-sama." Her eyes widening as Naruto's fluttered open, Naruto outstretching her hand out to her to hold. Sakura smiled softly and took the hand, squeezing tightly.

"Just stay alive, happy and my advisor. Can you do that for me, Sakura-nee?" Shocking the pinkette, her face morphing into a large grin and pulled Naruto over to her futon. Holding her tightly as she snuggled into her shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you, Hokage-sama. We have a future to change." Both slowly drifting off to sleep with a light smile on their faces.

**Next Morning:**

As soon as Naruto felt that her teammates were far away, she immediately cleaned up her things and put on her jumpsuit. She needed to do things quickly and efficiently, creating four clones for the thugs that would appear, lowering the barrier slightly so that the samurai could enter. Inari still needed to be taught a lesson. The words were said; all that was left were the actions.

Naruto hadn't even told Sakura what she was going to do; and knew without a doubt in her mind that she would get on heck of a lecture from her, Shikamaru and the Sandaime, once she was back in the village. The clones waited patiently for the original to hand out her orders.

"Clone A and B, keep a close out on the family and dispel as soon as Inari finds his resolve. Clone C and D, after the encounter I want you to head over to the bridge. Keep to the shadows, create and dispel a clone every 2-4 minutes as an update. Sasuke should be able to handle Haku without me being there this time. Whatever you do not engage in any manner. I want Sasuke to hear Haku's story and awaken his sharingan and the jutsu I gave him should be enough to melt the ice. I won't be long with Kurama by my side…and keep an eye out for Gato and his crew."

Seeing her clones nod in understanding and saluted at them, the clones returning the gesture as she leapt out the window. Releasing her senses and was bombarded with such heavy emotions. Running towards her destination with tears stinging and created a clone for Kurama to inhabit for the time being.

Both running at their top speed with the utmost stealth, even though the later wasn't necessary. Heading over to the vilest of emotions on the island…to Gato's base/mansion.

It didn't take them long to locate the base, yet quickly after then both of them growled in anger. Smelling the blood, semen, alcohol and others that connected to sexual assault. Seeing men of various ages and nationalities pride around with their liquor and misused weapons, coming and going out of a large main tent in the middle of the base. Various other tents scattered throughout the grounds with a large two story house at the far end. Obviously Gato's quarters.

Naruto and Kurama shared a look, with Naruto speaking up. "You take the south & west areas while I take the north & east. I want them all dead within the next 10-15 minutes and the captured released during that time. If you can, keep them away from the corpses while I head into Gato's and grab everything. Burn everything after the 15 minute window, even if I don't make it out in time. But if there's time left, search the grounds for any valuables or clothes for the captured if our suspicions are correct."

Kurama smirked widely, finally being able to paint the town red. **"No restrictions, kit."** Seeing his host understand as she released her henge and tied her jacket around her waist, while he morphed into a male version of her in her 20's. Just with red eyes and thicker whiskers. **"Let the best partner win."** Both disappearing in yellow and orange blurs.

Naruto unsealed her mother's katana and sliced through the men with ease, dancing around the flying blood. The men stood in shock before recovering and charged sloppily at the blonde woman. Naruto didn't have time to put up with the wannabes and created several clones, all holding two rasengan, preparing jutsu or slicing through the vermin.

Seeing Kurama down the line, tearing through the men with his bare hands. Yet oddly enough the blood never ended up on him. Then again, only true masters of the blade could do so. Naruto discarded the fight and charged forward, putting anyone down that got in her way and headed over to Gato's quarters.

The blonde Jinchuriki blasted the front door open, no use trying to be discreet when all the mercenaries were hollering as they swung their weapons about. Truly insulting to those who spilled their blood, sweat, tears and years into perfecting their art forms. Getting highly annoyed by their forms and lack of passion, she cut through them without mercy.

It took Naruto a mere minute to slaughter all the hired-help, her anger at an all-time low as she could hear the cries of happiness from the captured. Kicking open Gato's bedroom door to see three under-feed women between the ages 15-22 tied, gagged and beaten to near unconsciousness. Looking to Naruto with fear in their eyes and put her katana away, swiftly turning around and kicked the failure of a sneak attack through several walls and rushed over to the bed. Trying her best to keep her anger under and healed all three of them as a clone grabbed a few clothes and sealed away valuables.

"Follow the path of dead men. I'm sorry that you have to see them, but it's the only way out of the mansion for the three of you to leave safely." Naruto reassured and smiled kindly at the sobbing women and ruffled their hair in affection. "You did well with putting up with a monster like Gato for so long; I promise you that he will pay for his crimes against you and this beautiful village. Now go, my partner will be waiting for you with the other women." Ushering out of the room, though not before the youngest hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Kunoichi-san."

"Naruto…its Naruto Uzumaki. Now go, it's going to get uglier from here on out." The two older women leading the youngest out as Naruto created several more clones to gather all the merchandise as her time was slowly running out and could feel Kurama leading the entire group of women out of the grounds. Running towards the only room that was yet to be searched…Gato's office.

Bursting the door of its hinges as she didn't have time to deal with all the locks that were in place and moved over to the desk. Finding the safe and frowned. "For a rich guy like him, you'd expect him to have a better safe than this shitty box." Punching the metal till it gave way and ripped the metal. Making Naruto grin like a madman as she picked up all the documents and quickly signed the Gato Enterprise over to her, all she need was his signature which should be fairly easy with her pent up rage.

Smelling the fire and flesh, Naruto sealed the gold bars, money and few other property papers away and threw the office chair out the window and dived out into the open. Summoning a light blue dragon that caught her and flew over the Kurama and the cries of joy from the woman. Jumping off her summons with a nod of thanks and landed right next to her partner. Enjoying the cheers of freedom from the woman, but her anger was still intact.

"Kurama, lead the woman back into the village and evenly hand out the money, property and medical supplies." Handing over her scroll filled with goods that could save the village.

"**Sure thing, kit. How's it going on the other end?"**

"Sasuke's stronger than he was before, he's managed to break through the ice-mirrors with the fire dragon jutsu I gave to him and the need to protect Sakura and Kakashi has made the flames white. Just as I suspected, I'll have to teach him how positive emotions is the key to a successful jutsu." Watching as the women hugged each other and put on clothes, some helping each other with their wounds and picking up the merchandise to help carry back to the village.

Kurama listened as his partner continued. "Sakura's feeling rather restless since I haven't arrived but can hear Haku telling his story; this is what I wanted Sasuke to hear. The reason for my nindo to never give up. Do you need any help with taking things back?"

"**Don't worry about it…"** seeing Naruto stiffens, he hastily asked. **"What is it?!"** lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. Not wanting the woman to freak out.

Naruto looked up into his concerned red slit eyes and placed her henge back on. Kurama nodding. "My clone can sense Gato and his posy getting closer and my anger is at an all-time low right now; and I'm sure I told Zabuza not to get himself killed."

"**Keep your link open. I want to see what happens."** The blonde nodded and looked over to the women with a soft smile set in place before her 12 year old face morphed into one of uncontrollable passive anger, making Kurama grin madly with his fangs showing. Blinking only once to see than his Kit had disappeared in a yellow flash and brought his attention to the group of captured women. Clapping his hands together to gain their attention.

**Bridge fight:**

Sakura was in a panic. Her leader hadn't turned up and somehow Sasuke had managed to defeat Haku and was close to killing the no longer masked-nin. But that wasn't where a majority of her panic laid; it was mostly aimed at the capture Zabuza Momochi with Kakashi's Ninken. _'This isn't supposed to be happening. Where are you Hokage-sama? They're both going to die if you don't do something!'_ Sakura didn't want to move from protecting Tazuna, as she could feel Gato and his crew heading to the bridge. Thanking Naruto, that the blonde taught her how to send out chakra pulses with her chakra to sense what was in the area.

Listening as she heard her sensei speak. "Now I'll show you one of my original techniques." Clutching one of his hands with the other in front of his abdomen. His chakra condensing till thousands of lightening volts went shooting out, the chakra in the air being saturated by the intensity of the technique.

Sakura's eyes widen, whispering. "No, no, no, no…" over and over again. Tazuna looking down at the pinkette with worry in his eyes.

Sasuke had tears falling from his eyes as he got his kunai ready. Thrusting it forward, only for his hand to be slapped away and the hunter-nin to say. "I'm sorry, Sasuke but it seems I'm not useless to Zabuza-sama after all." Watching as he dashed away from his vision and felt the heavy chakra in the air and looked over to his sensei's fight.

Yelling. "HAKU!"

Sakura heard the almost invisible plea in Sasuke's voice and she too shouted to the heavens for help. "NARUTO! HURRY! PLEASE!"

Kakashi shot forward, faintly hearing his two student's cries. Wondering what Sakura was going on about as he lunges his arm out towards Zabuza. Only to have his eyes widen as the so-called Haku appeared. "Shit, I can't stop." Only to have his eyes widen further with tears fall down his face as familiar blue eyes and blonde hair appeared and yelled. "NOO!" his hand moving into Naruto's chest, stopping his attack from getting either Haku or Zabuza.

Naruto clutched onto his arm tightly as she coughed up blood. Looking over her shoulder to see her two recruits with tears in their eyes and smiled weakly. "I…t-thought I t-told you to s-stay…a-alive."

Haku felt his wrist tingle before Naruto appeared and looked down at his wrists and gasped. Seeing the almost invisible Hiraishin mark with Zabuza choking out. "P-princess…"

Naruto paid no heed to the two of them as she brought her attention back to the offending arm in her body. Winching as she pulled it out and collapsed to the ground. Sakura running to her side with Sasuke lagging behind. "H-heal Zabuza."

"Please let me heal you first…" Sakura cried as Kakashi fell to the ground in shock.

Naruto looked to the pinkette emotionlessly and terse out. "I don't like to repeat myself. Heal him NOW!"

Sakura whimpered and rushed over to Zabuza, swatting the dogs away with ease. Watching as her leader stood up with shaky legs and coughed out more blood, doubling over in pain. Sakura went to open her mouth but was stopped as Naruto looked over her shoulder with a harden glare and went back to healing Zabuza.

Naruto called upon Kurama's yang chakra to heal the gaping wound. If she could survive Sasuke's chidori, then she would survive Kakashi's Raikiri. Ripping off her jacket to reveal the yellow glow quickly sealing up the missing flesh, that it is only thanks to her clan's natural healing abilities and Kurama's purified chakra that she was still breathing and hobbled over to Kakashi and collapsed in front of him.

Using a hand to lightly touch his cheek and moved his head so he could see that her wound was healing. "It's not your fault…" coughing harshly as the dried blood clung to her throat. "…My timing was all off. I was meant to hit your hand away, so don't blame yourself." Groaning as she stood back up and limped over to Zabuza's side, looking to the Ninken and voiced authoritive. "Release his blade, lest you suffer my underlying rage." The iciness in her usually sparkling eyes made the dogs whimper and tread backwards slowly with their eyes directed to the ground.

"Princess…" Zabuza called out.

Naruto looked to the man passively and grabbed his blade. Ignoring the protesting muscles. "Once I'm done with Gato and his followers, we _will_ be having a talk." Turning around with the Kubikiribocho being hefted onto her shoulder with ease and stood in the middle of the bridge.

The mist began lifting to reveal a short plump man in a business suit with a group of at least 200 smiling menacingly at the shinobi. All hearing as Gato spoke up. "Well look what we have here. The Great Demon of the Mist being treated by the enemy. Pink hair and vibrant blonde…hmm, exotic pieces right there." Lecherously staring at the two Kunoichi.

Zabuza growled loudly and bellowed. "YOU'LL KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS AWAY FROM BLONDIE!" Haku standing over Sakura in a protective stance as Sasuke stared at the missing-nin in disbelief

Gato and his men laughed at the statement. "And what can you do about it?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about Zabuza, _Gato._" Sakura spat out venomously, weaving Zabuza's muscles back together. "If anyone, it's the exotic blonde."

Gato looked to the blonde as her face was downcast, the blade on her shoulder making a dent on the concrete as she lifted it off, holding onto the hilt loosely. "Oh yeah! What can a _woman_ do? I bet Blondie can spread her legs quiet far."

"_Really now._" Naruto growled out and looked to the group of hired help, smirking madly as they paled and shook uncontrollably. "Let me show you what this _woman_ can do ne?!" Walking towards the group as a deadly slow pace with the Kubikiribocho sparking against the concrete. Making her looks even more frighteningly.

The mercenaries weren't prepared as the blonde took off in a burst of speed and somehow managed to cut down 25 of the men in one swipe. The group of shinobi only watched on in awe and fright as Naruto cut through the hired-help with ease, not holding back as she danced around the blood with a passive face in place. Slicing, dicing, kicking, punching and flicking the mercenaries to death. Every now and then, tossing the cold bodies over the bridge or used them as a shield, cutting through their bodies with no regret to kill the offender…all until one was left. Still no blood on the blonde as she stood in the middle of the massacre of dead bodies and looked to Gato harshly and tossed the blade backwards. Landing perfectly next to Zabuza.

Zabuza stood up as his wounds were all healed. "S-she's a true mistress of t-the swords. N-not even a speck of b-blood." Kakashi standing next to Zabuza in the same type of awe.

Naruto took no heed to the comment and grabbed Gato by the hair and slammed his head into the concrete. Unsealing the papers and placed them next to his face with a pen. "Sign or suffer my needing torturous discipline."

For the fear of his life, Gato signed the papers without hesitation. Sighing in relief as the blonde let go off his hair and sat on his ass, still shaking in fear as he eyed the blonde carefully. Feeling as if she was searching his soul for every crime he had committed with her penetrating cold blue orbs. "S-so I'm f-f-free t-to go?"

Naruto laughed humourlessly as she sealed away the documents and voiced with sadistic humour. "Did I give you the impression you could live? My most sincere apologies." Grabbing the material by her heart in mock sadness and pick the midget up by his throat and threw him into the air. Waiting for the perfect timing as he descended and kicked his plump ass hard. Revelling in his cries as she booted him over to the other side of the bridge and called out. "Citizens of Nami no Kuni. Here is the man that has terrorized your village for far too long. It is time for his punishment as every evil being receives karma for their horrific crimes."

The gathered crowd that Inari grabbed looked down at the man that landed in front of them with a murderous gleam flickering through their eyes. With Inari cheering. "To our freedom!" getting a holler of approving cheers and went down on the girly screams of the tycoon.

Naruto smiled before groaning in pain and collapsed. Hoping to feel the cool stone only to be replaced with a warm body and a frantic heartbeat. Looking up through half-lidded eyes to see the copy-nin looking to her with anger, regret and sadness. Reaching up to pat his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Zabuza and Haku…" hesitating before weaving through some hand signs and tapped his forehead with her index and middle finger. "…and I'm sorry for sealing away your memories. I can't have you changing the time-line." Her hand dropping against the force of gravity and passed out in exhaustion.

Kakashi wondered what she was going on about and soon, he too passed out. Not knowing that Naruto sealed away his memories of her telling him about the Akatsuki and Itachi, changing it for a little heart-to-heart about her life and small fear of Sasuke and his clan.

Sakura immediately took charge with Kakashi's Ninken dispersing and voiced. "Zabuza. Take Kakashi and Haku with Naruto. Sasuke throw the dead bodies off the bridge and return to the house. I'll explain later, right now Naruto's life could be in danger."

Sasuke's anger turned into one of fear and nodded. Not wanting to lose the blonde he thought of as a sister and began tossing heavy bodies off the bridge. Stubbornly refusing to let the stinging in his eyes build up as he tried to shove a body over the bridge. Seeing a pair of arms help him and looked up to see Tazuna with a determined face to help haul over the body. "Sunshine will be alright…" he assured the Uchiha. "…She's given us all hope and right now, we need to be the support for her and pray to Kami that she pulls through."

Sasuke let his sharingan disappear and nod. "You're right. She saved me and now I must help her in any way I can." Moving to grab a severed arm, blanching for a moment before tossing it over the railings.

**Back at the house:**

Sakura ushered the two missing-nin inside the house and over to Naruto and hers room. Laying down both Kakashi and Naruto side-by-side so Sakura could to a diagnostic on them. "Naruto has told me all about you, so you shouldn't worry. I'm the one of the people who came back with her." Releasing her henge to take a better look at her two comrades properly. Checking over Naruto first with tears in her eyes. Whispering. "You baka. Why did you jump in front of the jutsu? I know you could've stopped Kaka-sensei's hand…but why didn't you? Wake up soon, because I won't be able to do this alone." Healing the internal damage with ease, till a blonde figure jumped through the window and pushed Sakura aside and held the blonde in his arm.

"**I saw what happened, Sakura. She'll be fine."**

"Kurama…" Sakura whispered and moved to check Kakashi and frowned. "Did you see what Naruto did to sensei?"

Kurama looked up from the sleeping blonde over to Zabuza and Haku then over to Sakura. **"She sealed away a part of his memory. I'm sure she'll explain everything once she wakes up…she needs to wake up."** Whispering sorrowfully. **"She saved me from my hatred and if she doesn't wake…I wouldn't know what to do anymore. She's all I have."** Kissing her bare forehead and tucked her under the covers. **"Put your henge back on, the Uchiha is returning."** Poofing out of existence.

"Sakura-san…" Haku spoke up as he moved to Naruto's side to check her pulse. "Who was that blonde man? He looks like Naruto."

"He's Naruto's partner."

Zabuza's eyes widen. "You mean…that _caring_ and _human_ blonde…is the Kyūbi." Gulping slightly at the information as the pinkette nodded and retracted her hands from the copy-nin and placed her henge back in place.

"Naruto trusts in the both of you with our secret." Sakura stated as she removed the copy-nin's clothes with Haku doing the same with Naruto. "Please don't abuse this; Naruto is very cautious as to who she should trust and who to take out without mercy. Break her trust once; it will be a battle to win it back. But break it twice; you'll never get it back."

"Why would the both of you trust us with so much?" Haku questioned.

Sakura smiled softly at the blonde as she folded Kakashi's shirt. "Naruto has this gift for changing people…making people believe in her with only a few words. She has done this to people who _deserve_ a better life…and she became like this after your deaths in our time-line." Moving the blonde strands out of her face. "The two of you were a big inspiration to her. I remember one time when a jonin in our village bad-mouthed you…he ended up in intensive care for three months."

Zabuza looked to the blonde as he unhooked his blade and laid it on the floor. Understanding and voiced. "We were supposed to die on that bridge with Haku dying with Kakashi's jutsu." He stated as a fact, making Sakura nod her head. "May I ask how did I die?"

Sakura smiled at the masked-nin and answered. "When Haku passed, Gato kicked his body with Naruto yelling at you about how much Haku loves you. Giving up his life to protect his most precious person…Naruto reduced you to tears before you slashed through the hired to kill Gato. You died an honourable death…the both of you." Looking to Haku with understanding in her eyes. "I would've done the same if Naruto was in Zabuza's place."

Just as the words left her lips, they heard the front door open followed by quick pitter-patters. Seeing as the Uchiha slid open the door, panting harshly and immediately moved over to Naruto. Haku moving away as the Uchiha traced her whisker-marks lightly before lying down next to her in exhaustion. Looking to Sakura and voiced. "You said that you would explain."

Sakura nodded and said. "Naruto will be fine, just extremely weak and exhausted for a while. But about Zabuza and Haku, I can only tell you so much till Naruto wakes up and tells you the rest. I'm sorry that I'm withholding information, Sasuke-kun but Naruto's trust is something I would never want to lose."

"I understand…" Sasuke voiced. "Then tell me what you can."

"The Sandaime wants for Naruto to gather allies for the Leaf, since she is the only one capable of such feat. All I can tell you is that in the near future, Konoha will be in danger by a man named Orochimaru. Do you know of him?"

"He's the man I plan of taking the Snake Sannin title from." Sasuke answered, remembering how Naruto killed all those men with ease and looked over to her peacefully sleeping face. "How can she sleep so quietly after killing all those men?"

"I believe I can answer that." Zabuza spoke up, gaining the suspicious looks from the Uchiha and explained. "I'm not going to hurt you, brat. Naruto is the only reason why I'm here and it wouldn't be honourable for me as a swordsman to harm her precious people in any manner. But killing all those men…she didn't do it for herself, more for the people of this village. Knowing that if they didn't fall, the villagers would still suffer their torments. It's the way of the swordsman, we live by this code no matter how corrupt one will get. We shall always protect and help the helpless, weak and innocent with the blood of the convicted on the tip of our blade, so thou can breathe peacefully…Naruto is truly the mistress of the blade. Just give her a growth spurt and she _will_ be a force to be reckoned with."

"But with every great force…" Haku continued. "There must always be the pillars or the voice…" looking to Sakura. "The mind…" over to Sasuke. "And the heart…" looking at the copy-nin. "You all remind me of a family. Closer than any blood could bond together and that's what will make you all splendid shinobi."

"We do plan on becoming the next generation of the Sannin." Sasuke commented. "And I think that it's time I start taking my role seriously, I don't want to let her down…" looking to the sleeping blonde with a small smile…or smirk. It was hard to tell the difference.

"But we need to keep our skills hidden." Sakura reminded her teammate. "If Kaka-sensei's puts us in the chunin exams, only then will we show the other rookies what it means to be a shinobi. They all still live in a fantasy world, even if they are from clans, especially Ino." Her face looking sorrowfully. "We live with death and bet our lives every day."

"Then the three of you better show not tell." Zabuza commented. Mentally exhausted with all the information given to him, knowing Haku was in the same state. "I've heard about the clans from Konoha and most of them are very stubborn and arrogant. No offence Uchiha-brat."

"Hn. Whatever, it's not like I can beat you." Earning a respectful nod from Sakura.

"If I'm correct, which I am since I'm Zabuza Momochi…" getting a round of sweat-drops. "Then you need to go after the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Yamanaka first."

"Naruto can deal with the Inuzuka and Hyuga…trust me." Sakura stated with confidence. Remembering the exams from her timeline. "Did you already forget what happened on the bridge? That was only a fraction of Naruto's anger and if there's anybody that will bad-mouth her or hurt somebody she care about, it will be those two clans. I have a feeling that all the rookies will be placed in this year's chunin exams." Thinking a few things over before saying. "I'll deal with the Yamanaka clan…their mind tricks won't work on me with what I have planned out." Cracking her knuckles with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"Then what about me?" Sasuke asked, not liking being left out in the slightest.

"I thought you already knew." Sakura voiced with confusion. Sasuke's deadpan told her otherwise. "You'll have to work on your clan's reputation. Prove to the other clans in Konoha that the Uchiha are still thriving, even though it's just you. Prove to the other Elemental Nations that the sharingan is still active." Winking knowingly to her teammate. "Congratulations by the way. I'm sure Naruto will make a feast of tomatoes for your achievement."

"That dobe…" smirking to the pinkette. "Always makes the best food." Sakura drooled in thought.

Zabuza chuckled at the tow and spoke up. "Haku and I better head off to our quarters. We can't have the Bridge-builder having a heart-attack by seeing us." Placing his blade on and moved over to his leader to touch their foreheads together. Sasuke watching with curiosity. "I won't let anybody or anything comes to harm you, my princess. I've neglected my duties for far too long and look at what has happened." Kissing her forehead and leapt out the window with Haku following suit.

"Princess…?"

"You'll have to wait for Naruto to wake up, Sasuke-kun." Moving to the gap between Naruto and Kakashi to lie down. Throwing a blanket over top of her to rest her head on her back-pack. Sasuke moving into his own room to retrieve a pillow and blanket. Lying back down next to Naruto and placed a protective arm over her waist with Sakura holding onto his hand and Kakashi's. All unbelievably exhausted and soon felt their lids grow heavy and passed out with light snores.

Sakura faintly noticing Tsunami coming into the room with Inari and placed a second blanket over them and moved down to the kitchen.


End file.
